Un lycée très spécial
by peacecraft31
Summary: Les histoires de tous les jours de lycéens spéciaux dans un lycée spécial. UA de one piece.
1. prologue

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction que je compte publier tous les 15 jours. Voire toute les semaines si la correction avance vite. Alors pour la petite histoire cette fiction a été co-écrite avec l'auteur Toshiro-Hitsugaya222. Nous sommes parties d'un RP que j'ai reformulé en fiction. C'est pour cela que j'ai laissé les noms des protagonistes en début de dialogue. Nous espérons que notre histoire vous plaira. Mais personnellement je l'aime beaucoup et je trouvais dommage de ne pas la partager avec vous. De plus c'était la première fois que je faisais un RP et j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir. Toshiro à traiter Law et j'ai fait Kidd. Les autres personnages on les a traités à deux. Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite. Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Un lycée très spécial.**

 **Prologue :**

Quand on rentrait dans ce lycée, il ressemblait à tous les autres. Il paraissait même normal. Mais ce n'était point le cas. Ce lycée était spécial. Depuis quelques années des fruits mystérieux étaient apparus et ceux qui en mangeaient se découvraient une nouvelle capacité, des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Alors pour que tout se passe au mieux l'état avait décidé de créer un établissement spécialisé pour eux. Avec des professeurs eux aussi hors normes. Ils n'avaient pas forcément de Pouvoir, comme le professeur Dracule Mihawk qui s'occupait des matières Sportives et de l'Espagnol. Ou le proviseur Shanks à qui il manquait un bras. Mais ils étaient de taille à rivaliser avec leurs élèves que ce soit sur le plan physique et psychique. Pour réglementer tout cela des domaines de compétence avaient été créés, comme les mécaniciens où on trouvait à leur tête Eustass Kidd et sous ses ordres directs, Killer, Franky, Ussop... Il y avait aussi les gourmets avec Sanji comme chef et leurs goûteurs qui au fond ne pouvaient être que deux, Luffy D. Monkey et Bonney. Après il y avait les intellectuels avec des sous classes comme l'Histoire... Mais surtout les Médecins avec à leur tête Trafalgar D. Water Law, suivis de Chopper... Ensuite on trouvait les sportifs dont le maître était Zoro Roronoa. Et bien d'autres.

Mais le gros problème de cette école restait que, malgré les domaines de compétences, certain cours magistraux se faisaient de façon mélangée. Comme dans toutes les écoles il y avait des clans, ils se créaient naturellement et se prenaient souvent la tête. Ici, il y en avait surtout deux. En ce mois de novembre dans la classe de philo où Eustass Kidd et Trafalgar D. Water Law avaient encore un débat philosophique, sur qui était le plus important entre l'inventeur (pensée) et le créateur (technique).

Kidd (debout devant son bureau) : **Putain t'es vraiment con, JE... TE...DIS... QUE ... TU ... AS ... BEAU ...INVENTER ... DES ...TECHNIQUES ...MEDICALES, ... SANS ... NOTRE ... SAVOIR... FAIRE... POUR ... CREER... LES... OUTILS... TU... NE ...SERS ... A ...RIEN. TU AS COMPRIS.**  
Trafalgar (d'un calme olympien) : **Et moi je te dis que sans nos idées tu ne créeras rien. Pas la peine de hurler. Je ne suis pas sourd.**

Rayleigh : **Au lieu de vous disputer, si vous mettiez vos deux cerveaux en commun et réalisiez un projet venant de toi Law et réalisé par toi Kidd. Souvenez-vous des paroles du directeur Shanks. Vous êtes des génies, alors aidez votre prochain. Après vous pourrez définir qui est le plus important de vous deux.**

Les deux adolescents appréciant les paris, prirent les mots de leur professeur au sérieux. C'est pour cela qu'ils relevèrent le défi. Alors dès le lendemain Law et Kidd, assistés de Killer, avaient monté un projet commun. La création d'un bras mécanique. Ce projet était étalé sur plusieurs mois et cela n'allait pas être de tout repos. Mais les deux, malgré leurs prises de bec, se considéraient comme deux frères. Des frères devant toujours s'opposer. Mais un sujet arrivait quand même à les rapprocher un peu « mettre une raclée à Teach, un autre de leur camarade ».


	2. Chapter 1

**Re- bonjour,**

 **C'était rapide non ? En fait comme c'est le début d'une nouvelle fiction je vous offre un second texte. Donc voici le chapitre un. Il est petit mais il montre le ton de l'histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à dans 15 jours Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans son bureau, Shanks les regardait avec beaucoup de sérieux dans les yeux, sans un mot. Kidd, Ace, Marco, Tatch et Law restaient eux aussi silencieux, en rang face au bureau du directeur attendant qu'il commence le dialogue.

Shanks : **Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes encore dans mon bureau et que vous semblez vous être battus ?**

Marco : **Faut le demander à Teach, c'est cet enfoiré qui a commencé. On était tranquille pépère sur notre banc et il a commencé à venir nous faire chier.**

Shanks : **Avant de porter des accusations, racontez-moi depuis le début s'il vous plait.**

Trafalgar : **On était sur le banc en train de parler tranquillement, lorsque Teach s'est ramené avec sa bande. Au début, on l'a ignoré mais il a commencé à balancer des insultes et des remarques déplacées. On a continué de l'ignorer. Quand il a vu qu'on ne faisait rien, il s'en est pris à Ace en lui balançant des remarques plus que déplacées et très offensantes sur lui et ses frères. Kidd a dit à Teach de se la fermer et de se barrer alors il s'en est pris à Kidd en parlant de sa mère. Il s'en est pris à chacun d'entre nous. J'ai essayé de le raisonner et de le calmer. Mais quand il a parlé de mes parents... Je ne me suis pas contrôlé et je lui ai mis mon poing dans la gueule. Ses potes sont venus en renfort. Ils se sont mis à deux ou trois personnes sur une seule d'entre nous. Et c'est là que Hina et Smoker sont arrivés et ils nous ont séparés. Teach a murmuré quelque chose à Ace alors Ace lui a foutu un coup de pied dans les parties et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé devant vous maintenant.**

Tatch : **Très joli coup de pied en passant Ace.**

Ace : **Merci vieux.**

Shanks soupira et se frotta l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Les rixes entre les deux bandes - Kidd et Teach - étaient légions. Les profs ainsi que les pions devaient les séparer à chaque fois. De plus Shanks savait bien que Teach venait toujours faire chier son monde. Malheureusement très souvent celui-ci s'en sortait.

Shanks : **D'accord, je sais que vous ne supportez pas Teach, mais il est un élève du lycée et les bagarres entre étudiants sont interdites dans ce lycée. Je vais devoir vous sanctionner pour votre comportement. Et la prochaine fois, laissez couler.**

Marco : **Il va s'en sortir sans rien ?! C'est lui qui vient chercher la merde et c'est nous qui récoltons les emmerdes ?!**

Shanks : **Non, lui aussi va récolter une punition, mais pour l'instant on est sur votre cas. Vous serez collés samedi après-midi de quatorze heures à dix-sept heures. Je ne sais pas encore en quoi consistera vos heures de colles mais on vous tiendra au courant durant la semaine. Maintenant, allez à l'infirmerie vous faire soigner et que je n'entende plus parler de vous jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, compris.**

Le groupe répondit par l'affirmative. Après l'avoir salué, ils sortirent un par un de son bureau et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Après l'infirmerie le groupe rejoignit leurs amis. Ils leurs racontèrent leur mésaventure. Ils étaient tous remontés contre Teach et s'ils tombaient sur lui, ils lui feraient à coup sûr sa fête et ils feraient en sorte qu'on ne retrouve plus son corps. Kidd quant à lui râlait dans son coin. Ils avaient encore eu des problèmes à cause de ce con de Teach et avaient gagné un samedi de plus dans ce bahut à faire des heures de colle. Lui qui désirait partir voir sa mère, ce ne serait pas pour ce weekend. Peut-être pourrait-il y aller le dimanche. Une journée s'était déjà ça de gagné.

Bonney : **Eh Kidd tu m'écoutes ? Ça va pas de te battre comme ça.**

Kidd : **Il a insulté ma mère et j'ai rien dit. Puis il s'en est pris aux autres et on a rien dit. A la fin il s'en est pris à Traf' et ses parents. Et il a craqué, sans rire je l'ai trop compris. On ne s'en prend pas à la famille. Et si c'était à refaire je le referai.**

Bonney : **Oh ! Vous les garçons vous êtes irrécupérables. De toute façon vous aimez vous battre.**

Marco : **Et toi tu aurais fait quoi? La fille.**

Nami : **Moi je serais parti.**

Les filles firent toutes « oui » de la tête et une discussion entre sexes opposés se fit.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Comme j'ai bien avancé la correction je compte publier tous les dimanche soir un chapitre. Bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez toujours l'histoire. Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Le samedi en heure de colle. Law, Kidd, Ace, Marco et Tatch étaient là à quatorze heures. Leur professeur Mihawk leur donna un examen d'Espagnol.

Tatch : **Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous rigolez j'espère ! On va faire un exam en weekend ?**  
Mihawk : **Tout à fait, cela rattrapera celui que vous avez tous loupé pour cause de gastro. Et il comptera double sauf pour Monsieur Trafalgar qui lui était là le jour du contrôle. Heureusement que parmi vous cinq il y en a un qui n'est pas assez bête pour boire après les autres quand le premier est malade.**

Ace : **Mais c'était un pari.**

Mihawk : **Vous aimez à ce point les paris ?**

Marco : **Ouais, ça met du piquant dans la vie,** (soupirant) **surtout dans cette prison dorée.**

Mihawk : **Je vois et si on faisait un pari.**

Kidd : **Relevé.** (Law soupira en tapant sur la tête du carmin ce qui énerva le rouge) **Quoi ?**

Mihawk : **Je crois qu'il veut dire que vous devriez d'abord écouter mon pari avant de le relever.**  
Kidd : **Ok, j'écoute ?**

Mihawk : **Si vous réussissez l'exam vous êtes dispensé de sport pour la semaine et si vous le ratez, vous aurez un gage.**

Tous : **Lequel ?**

Mihawk : **Vous devrez faire vingt fois le tour du lycée en caleçon et vu qu'on est en hiver vous allez vous les peler.**

Tous : **Relevé.**

Law soupira à nouveau, il était las de temps de débilité et maintenant le prof s'y mettait.

Mihawk : **Law toi tu ne fais pas partie du pari.**

Tous : **Bien sûr, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.**

Trafalgar : **Vous voulez vraiment courir en caleçon, on est en décembre et il neige.**

Les autres garçons firent « oui » de la tête et Law n'en revenait pas de leur bêtise. Puis ils commencèrent le contrôle, Law répondait rapidement aux questions. Elles n'étaient pas si difficiles pour lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, Marco avait l'air de bien s'en sortir mais pour Ace, Tatch et Kidd c'était une autre histoire. Quand les trois heures furent finies, ils sortirent de la salle de cours. Les trois étaient sûrs de perdre le pari. Pendant ce temps Marco et Law rigolaient dans leur coin pendant que les trois perdants grognaient.

Marco : **Prépare l'appareil photo.**

Trafalgar : **T'inquiète.**

Après les cinq garçons retrouvèrent les autres et Law leur raconta l'heure de colle mais surtout le pari. Tous rigolèrent.

Trafalgar : **On fait quoi ce soir ?**

Kidd : **Soirée ciné, Aokiji m'a promis que ce weekend il amènerait son rétroprojecteur avec son écran alors on va se faire un ciné au Foyer. Je lui ai demandé de nous amener tous les Stars Wars et les Marvel, qu'il possède. C'est un grand fan….**

Bonney (s'énervant) : **Ouais que des trucs de gars quoi.**

Nami (énervée aussi) : **Je suis d'accord, vous êtes chiants avec ça.**

Robin : **Mes chères amies du calme, laissez Kidd finir.**

Kidd : **Ouais ! Merci l'agression. J'ai aussi demandé à Hina qui est une grande fan des histoires d'amour de nous amener le Titanic et aussi pour un peu de culture Le discours d'un Roi.**

Kidd regarda Law et Robin sourire, il les avait entendus en parler récemment. Disant qu'ils aimeraient le voir, Robin pour l'histoire d'Angleterre et d'Europe. Alors que Law lui voulait le revoir pour le côté médical avec le début de l'orthophonie. Il se souvenait de les avoir entendus parler aussi d'un autre film 'le Don du Roi' qui traitait aussi d'une maladie en Angleterre : la peste dans les années mille six cent.

Robin avait compris que Kidd les avait écoutés. C'était pour cela que ce rustre de rouge était comme un frère pour eux tous et ce n'était pas Law avec son grand sourire qui la contredirait. Kidd faisait vraiment attention à eux tous et à leurs désirs.

Robin : **Ce sont les seuls films?**

Kidd (grand sourire) : **Non j'ai aussi entendu parler du 'Don du Roi' avec l'acteur d'Iron Man. Au moins cela nous fera voir tous ses talents d'acteur et je sais combien les femmes l'aiment.**

Toutes les filles : **Ouais ! Bonnes initiatives, tu t'en sors bien.**

Kidd explosa de rire suivis de tous les hommes et de Robin.

La soirée arriva rapidement et tout le monde était heureux. Les adolescents vinrent plus tôt pour aider à tout installer. Law était aux anges, pour une fois Kidd avait fait quelque chose de bien. Bon d'accord, même s'il le faisait souvent, mais Law ne voudrait jamais le reconnaitre vraiment. Le rouge avait demandé à Ao' de rapporter son vidéo projecteur et quelques films, la soirée allait être sympas. Le premier film commençait. Ils s'étaient tous mis dans des canapés ou par terre. Plus personne ne parlait et ils étaient concentrés sur le film. Quand celui –ci fut finit, tous applaudirent. Les filles étaient ravies et les garçons aussi. Il fallait avouer que Robert Downey Jr était pas mal dans ce rôle. Robin et Law parlaient des points positifs et négatifs du film. Ao' sortit le DVD du lecteur et en mit un autre après avoir eu l'accord de tous.

Trafalgar : **C'est parti pour Avengers**

Après les Avengers ils regardèrent Titanic et décidèrent de garder les Stars Wars pour plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Mihawk vint annoncer la bonne nouvelle –de son point de vue- à Ace, Tatch et Kidd. Ils avaient raté leur examen et Marco et Law l'avaient réussis bien entendu. Les garçons ne voulant pas remettre à plus tard leur gage se précipitèrent dehors sous les yeux curieux des autres. Les trois se mirent en caleçon devant tout le monde puis partirent faire le tour du lycée vingt fois. Ils furent hués par le groupe de Teach. Gentiment chahutés par leurs amis qui prirent des photos, Law et Marco les premier. Encouragés et acclamés par les filles matant leurs abdos. Mais cela ne les perturba pas, ils coururent tout du long. A leur retour dans l'établissement Kidd fut accueilli par un café tendu par Law ainsi qu'un gros pull. Et Marco fit de même pour Tatch et Ace.

Mihawk : **Je suis bluffé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le fassiez et le terminiez. Pour votre courage et votre détermination je vous dispense de sport cette semaine tout comme Law et Marco.**

Kidd : **Cool ! Deux grasses mat' de plus. Et puis un pari c'est un pari on vous l'a dit, alors on n'allait pas se défiler. On remet ça quand vous voulez.**

Les deux autres firent « oui » de la tête. Le dimanche se passa dans la bonne humeur, ils regardèrent la première trilogie Star Wars dans l'aprèm et début de soirée.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir,**

 **Merci à tous de nous lire encore. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira encore. Bonne lecture biz à dimanche prochain. Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Le lundi matin les cinq purent faire une bonne grasse mat' étant dispensés de sport. Law, se réveilla vers neuf heures trente. Cela lui était agréable de ne pas avoir à se lever aussi tôt que d'habitude. Il s'étira, se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Il ressortit habillé, les cheveux encore mouillés. L'heure indiquait qu'il lui restait encore une heure trente de libre. Alors le brun sortit de sa chambre afin de trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper. Là, Law se souvint que Shachi, Penguin et Bepo n'avaient pas cours en ce moment, il alla donc trouver ses amis. A son arrivée Bepo vint le serrer dans ses bras et frotter sa truffe contre sa joue. Le brun sourit et lui caressa la tête. Après avoir dit bonjour à ses amis, tous sortirent dehors pour profiter du soleil et discuter des dernières nouvelles. Ce que Law appréciait avec eux c'est qu'il pouvait parler de plusieurs choses, en plus le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe aidait bien. Effectivement ses trois amis faisaient partie de la seconde terminale du lycée.

Malheureusement pour eux ils étaient avec Teach et eux aussi le détestait.

Puis la sonnerie résonna annonçant le début de la récréation. Les filles et les gars passèrent devant eux en revenant du cours de sport, tout en les saluant. Le groupe partit d'abord se changer aux vestiaires avant de les rejoindre. Ensuite, Ace, Kidd, Marco et Tatch arrivèrent à leur tour et ils discutèrent tous tranquillement.

Trafalgar : **Alors ce cours de sport ?**

Luffy : **C'était trop marrant, Zoro et Sanji ont ahahahah ! Ont pas arrêté de se battre !**

Nami frappa Luffy sur la tête. Robin pouffa de rire. Law pouvait facilement se faire une idée de comment s'était passé le cours de sport. Robin raconta en détail la scène, ayant tout entendu grâce à son pouvoir.

 _Mihawk arriva à l'heure comme d'habitude. Comme il neigeait encore il avait rassemblé tous les élèves dans le gymnase. Quand tout le monde fut changé et prêt, le cours commença._

 _Mihawk :_ _ **Faites vingt tours de terrain.**_

 _Sanji (chuchotant) :_ _ **La prochaine fois je me bats contre Teach, si ça permet d'être dispensé de sport.**_

 _Zoro (chuchotant à son tour) :_ _ **Faudrait déjà que tu saches te battre.**_

 _Sanji (haussant le ton) :_ _ **Tu veux essayer pour voir ce que je vaux ?**_

 _Zoro (rigolant) :_ _ **Viens je t'attends.**_

 _Mihawk (criant) :_ _ **Vous deux, vous me saoulez. Partez-vous affronter en course.**_

 _Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les autres déjà en train de courir, mais avant de prendre de l'avance sur Sanji, Zoro glissa quelques répliques au blond._

 _Zoro :_ _ **Au fond tu as raison, tu aurais pu te battre avec Teach.**_

 _Sanji :_ _ **Ah ! Tu reconnais enfin que je sais me battre.**_

 _Zoro :_ _ **Non pas du tout. C'est juste que j'aurais apprécié te voir courir en caleçon dans la neige. Même si ça aurais été gênant pour ton anatomie...**_

 _Sanji :_ _ **Hein de quoi tu parles ?**_

 _Zoro :_ _ **Et bien avec ce froid tu l'aurais eu encore plus petite qu'au naturel.**_

 _Sanji :_ _ **Quoi ? Quel pervers, attends je vais te montrer qui a la plus petite.**_

 _Zoro partit en rigolant et Sanji hurlait derrière lui qu'il allait lui apprendre la politesse à grand coup de savate dans le cul. Tous les autres élèves rirent de leur manège. Les encourageant l'un et l'autre. Mihawk souffla blasé pensant que dans cette classe il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Même Zoro s'y mettait, il l'avait bien vu avec un grand sourire chercher l'autre. Ces deux-là ils ne pouvaient pas passer plus de deux minutes ensemble sans se battre comme chien et chat. Sinon, ils étaient si sages avec les autres, du moins les trois quarts du temps. Le cours se passa ainsi, jusqu'à leur retour._

La cloche retentit quand Robin eut fini son histoire et tous allèrent en cours. La journée se passa calmement et l'heure de la fin des cours arriva rapidement. Toute la classe se retrouva au foyer. Une partie de celui-ci avait été aménagée avec des tapis et des coussins. Law s'y reposait, il avait fermé ses yeux et écoutait les autres parler. C'était un moment très agréable mais il sentait que ce moment de paix allait être brisé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Rien ne durait dans ce lycée, surtout les moments de paix comme celui-ci. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand Teach vint taper dans son pied.

Teach : **Alors quoi de neuf ?**

Kidd : **Fout lui la paix.**

Teach : **Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle.**

Ace : **Et alors, lâche-le t'en as assez fait.**

Teach : **Nous aussi on a trinqué. Mais on n'a pas été assez cons pour relever n'importe quel défis, même les plus cons. Et puis vous êtes assez stupide pour faire un pari avec un prof.**

Kidd : **On fait des paris avec qui on veut. Nous au moins on ne juge pas les gens sans les connaître, si on dit qu'ils sont cons, ils sont cons, comme toi.**

Teach allait lui balancer un coup de poing quand une voix hurla.

Ao : **Vous vous séparez ou vous finissez chez Shanks.**

Teach (partant) : **Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre.**

Law soupira en regardant Teach partir la queue entre les jambes. Il allait leur créer des problèmes c'était certain. Le brun remit son bonnet sur sa tête cachant ses yeux et se remit dans sa position. Il écoutait les autres parlers, ils voulaient organiser une soirée dans l'un des bars de la ville. Ils proposaient différents bars.

Trafalgar : **Pourquoi ne pas aller au bar de l'arnaque ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu Shakky.**

Tous approuvèrent. Alors vendredi soir ça serait chez Shakky. Elle connaissait bien Rayleigh et était un peu en "partenariat" avec le lycée. Et quand il se passait une connerie où ils étaient impliqués, elle les cachait dans son bar. De plus, c'était la seule qui acceptait de prendre quelques-uns de chez eux pour travailler. C'était pour cela que Law lui avait demandé un job et elle lui avait filé un boulot de barman. Il commençait après les vacances de Noël.

Kidd : **Bonne idée « dormeur ». Je voulais te dire, Shakky nous a proposé avec Killer du travail pour janvier. Je sais que tu vas aussi y travailler, alors je voulais que tu sois au courant. Je sais qu'on s'engueule souvent mais je t'apprécie. Donc j'espère qu'on pourra travailler ensemble comme sur le projet du bras mécanique.**

Law grogna et Kidd prit cela pour un « ok ».

* * *

Le vendredi chez Shakky se passa dans la bonne humeur, Law et Kidd s'affrontaient sur tout et n'importe quoi, tout comme Zoro et Sanji. Concours de fléchettes, de boisson, de nourriture, gagné par Luffy et suivis de peu par Bonney. Shakky les vira avant qu'ils ne lui vident son établissement et ils lui laissèrent une bonne note et un bon pourboire, au fond c'était l'état qui payait pour eux.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci de revenir lire. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours. Petit chapitre autour des vacances de noël. Bonne lecture Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Les semaines passèrent et la fin d'année arriva vite, chacun repartit dans sa famille pour les fêtes. Mais certains restaient, étant orphelins ou abandonnés. Cette année, comme toutes les autres, Lyla la mère de Kidd prenait Law et Bonney avec son fils. Kidd grognait toujours pour la forme, ne voulant pas reconnaître qu'il aimait vraiment avoir le brun dans ses pattes. Le jour du vingt-cinq, Killer et Bepo se rajoutaient pour le repas de midi. Ils étaient souvent accompagnés par Mihawk, avec qui Lyla s'entendait bien. Celui-ci était sans famille - ni ascendant, ni descendant - et pas de femme. Pendant ce temps, le beau-père du rouge se barrait les quinze jours pour l'éviter car ils se battaient à chaque fois. Il en profitait pour rendre visite à sa première famille. Mais avant de partir en vacances, Mihawk eu l'idée de régler quelques conflits, ou plutôt de faire une bataille de boules de neige.

Mihawk : **C'est la fin de l'année alors j'ai regroupé tous les terminales et on va faire une bataille de boules de neige. Comme ça vous allez pouvoir passer vos nerfs les uns sur les autres et à la rentrée on passe à autre chose.**

Tous crièrent de joie et deux immenses équipes se firent. L'une sous la direction de Teach pendant que l'autre suivait Kidd, qui plus d'une fois avait prouvé ses talents de tacticien. Il était secondé par Law dont l'intelligence n'était plus à débattre. La partie débuta rapidement et en un rien de temps l'équipe de Kidd prit le dessus. Ils défonçaient l'équipe de Teach. Ils avaient mis au point une stratégie alors qu'eux fonçaient dans le tas comme des abrutis. Tous les mecs s'acharnaient sur Teach, il douillait. La partie se termina sur la victoire de l'équipe de Kidd. La moitié de l'équipe de Teach s'était rendue et l'autre n'était plus en état de combattre. En même temps avec certains comme Zoro, Sanji, Ace, non en fait les équipes étaient désavantagées et tous voulaient abattre Teach. Quand tout fut fini, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur où Sanji avait préparé des boissons chaudes.

* * *

Le lendemain tout était prêt pour le départ, les bagages étaient posés à l'entrée. Les élèves discutaient tranquillement en attendant leurs parents. Ceux-ci venaient petit à petit pour aller chercher leurs enfants, ou ceux-là partaient à leurs devants. Law discutait avec Robin quand Kidd arriva. Le rouge s'assit à côté d'eux afin de discuter en attendant sa mère. Ensuite les profs arrivaient petit à petit pour leur tenir compagnie. La plupart d'entre eux repartiraient aussi dans leurs familles dès que tous les parents auraient pris leurs progénitures.

Mihawk : **Vous êtes tranquille chez Lyla, sinon je viens vous chercher par la peau des fesses. C'est clair vous deux ?**

Kidd : **Moi je fais jamais rien de chiant chez ma mère et c'est madame Kidd pour vous.**

Lyla : **Pas du tout ! Il peut m'appeler Lyla s'il veut. Je lui ai permis et moi je l'appelle Dracule. Et toi tu n'as rien à dire à cela. De plus j'aimerais que tu évites les mots comme "chiant" ou je te file une claque.**

Kidd (attrapa son sac et faisant la tête) : **Bien, allons-y.**

Mihawk : **On se voit le vingt-cinq Kidd, bye. Lyla si tu as besoin tu appelles !**

Lyla : **Merci Dracule, on se revoit à noël.**

Lyla suivit alors son fils et Law leur emboîta le pas, tout comme Bonney qui venait de dire au revoir à Nami et Vivi qui allaient chez cette dernière pour noël. Alors les trois jeunes femmes n'allaient pas se voir de quinze jours.

* * *

La semaine chez Kidd était houleuse entre les deux jeunes hommes, à toujours vouloir avoir raison. Bonney et Lyla s'en amusaient bien. Le matin du vingt-cinq vers dix heures, Mihawk arriva avec Killer et Bepo. Law se jeta sur son ami ours, il lui avait manqué.

Pendant que Kidd entraîna Killer dans sa chambre. Les deux hommes discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment.

Mihawk : **Alors comment ça va ?**

Lyla : **Comme d'habitude. C'est à celui qui a toujours raison.**

Bonney : **Et c'est souvent Law qui gagne.**

Mihawk sourit. Puis il suivit Lyla dans la cuisine et l'aida à cuisiner. Pendant ce temps les cinq enfants mettaient la table non sans chicaneries. Ils échangeaient bruyamment sur leur semaine passée et Law et Kidd se disputaient toujours pour avoir raison. Les trois autres rigolaient de leurs chamailleries « fraternelles » et des fois un peu violentes. Car il arrivait parfois qu'ils se battent mais jamais réellement. Les deux savaient doser la force qu'ils mettaient dans leurs coups. Quand tout fut fini ils déposèrent les cadeaux sous le sapin. Ils passèrent à table vers treize heures et le repas dura deux heures. Lors du plat principal se fut Mihawk qui coupa la dinde. Cela donna un tableau de famille parfait. Le père coupant le repas, pendant que la mère servait les enfants. Après le repas, tous allèrent dans le salon pour offrir les cadeaux. Law offrait à Kidd le kit de mécano professionnel dont il rêvait depuis des semaines et pour Bonney du parfum et des bracelets. Pour Bepo c'était un atlas très rare mais très précis sur tous les pays, mers et îles du monde entier. Pour Killer un kit de nettoyage pour ses lames et pour Lyla et Mihawk il leur offrit une bouteille de rhum, le rhum de Binks. En ouvrant ses cadeaux Kidd avait souri devant celui de Law. Tout comme le brun l'avait fait pour son présent à lui. Car le rouge s'était débrouillé pour dénicher un livre sur la médecine que celui-ci ne possédait pas.

Lyla (souriante et chuchotant à Mihawk) : **Mes fils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils se connaissent par cœur.**

Mihawk (chuchotant aussi) : **Oui, mais ils passent leur temps à se prendre la tête.  
** Lyla (chuchotant toujours) : **C'est parce qu'ils se tournent autour à leur façon. Mais tu verras j'ai raison.**

Mihawk souriait devant la conviction dont faisait preuve son amie. Lui aussi aimerait être plus confiant envers l'avenir des deux garçons, mais aussi envers le sien et celui de celle dont il tombait amoureux. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait dire à la rouge devant lui qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Elle était mariée et pour le moment elle n'était pas prête à le quitter malgré le mal qu'il lui faisait.

* * *

Chez Vivi cela fut plus calme, les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient à merveille mais lors du repas de Noël les deux jeunes femmes semblaient différentes. Effectivement elles n'arrivaient plus à croiser leurs regards sans rougir. Car la nuit d'avant alors qu'elles dormaient ensemble et surtout discutaient, elles avaient voulu s'offrir leurs cadeaux à minuit. Elles s'embrassèrent instinctivement sur la bouche. Puis sans une parole, elles s'étaient endormies tendrement enlacées. Mais maintenant elles étaient intimidées et ne savaient plus quoi faire.

* * *

Au lycée, Sanji était resté dans l'établissement pour noël. Ses parents l'avaient rejeté depuis des années, alors il passait souvent les noëls chez les autres ou seul. Mais aujourd'hui, il était accompagné d'un vert qui n'était pas rentré chez lui, alors que ses parents devaient l'attendre. Même si cela lui faisait plus ou moins plaisir, il ne comprenait pas.

Sanji : **Que fais-tu là?**

Zoro : **Je mange ton bon repas.**

Sanji : **Pas ça idiot ! Que fais-tu au lycée alors que tes parents t'attendent ?**

Zoro : **M'en fous ! Je suis bien ici.**

Sanji (s'énervant) : **T'es trop con. Tu as une famille et tu restes dans cette prison.**

Zoro (relevant une mèche de cheveux du blond pour voir ses deux yeux) : **Pardon... je ne voulais pas dire ça. J'aime mes parents mais... je ne voulais pas...** (Se baissant vers le blond afin de chuchoter à son oreille). **J'avais peur que tu pleures si tu étais seul et chez moi c'est trop petit pour nous deux. Mon lit ne nous aurait pas supportés.**

Sanji (se relevant d'un bond) : **Tu es stupide et arrête tes insinuations, à force les gens vont se faire des idées.**

Zoro (regardant Sanji partir et murmurant) : **Qu'ils s'en fassent rien à foutre. Je te veux et je t'aurais, je suis patient.**

Le vert suivit son blond et entra à sa suite dans sa chambre et lui tendit un objet. Sanji l'attrapa, c'était un cadeau, alors il l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait une nouvelle panoplie de couteaux de cuisine. Le blond sourit de bon cœur, mais l'espace d'un instant il fut triste.

Sanji : **Je n'ai rien pour toi.**

Zoro : **Un sourire, un merci et un baiser me suffiront et je te laisse.**

Sanji hésita, ensuite il lui fit un sourire, le remercia et enfin il l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Zoro sourit et se contenta de cela. Alors il repartit dans sa propre chambre. À ses yeux cela était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui avait fait. Sanji lui était rouge comme une tomate et il regardait le vert -pervers- partir en tenant sa promesse. Il pouvait donc lui faire confiance ?


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci de lire encore cette fic. Ce soir petit chapitre sur la rentré après les vacances d'hiver.**

 **Merci pour les reviews. Alors je voulais mettre les réponses aux commentaires des Guests dans mon profil. Mais après je me suis dit que peut être vous n'irez pas les lires dessus, surtout si j'oublie de vous le signaler lol. Alors je les mettrais sur les chapitres suivants sauf pour le dernier chapitre vous les trouverez sur mon profil.**

 **Yuki sakura : Bonjour et merci de nous avoir lu. Ravie que cela t'ai plus je te dis à dimanche prochain pour la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira tout autant.**

 **Emma XD : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Cela me touche. Et je suis ravie que tu trouves cela super. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Et j'espère à bientôt. N'hésite pas à donner ton avis sur la fic quand tu veux cela me fera très plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à dimanche prochain peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Les vacances étaient finies, Kidd, Law, Bonney, Killer et Bepo étaient revenus au lycée, tout comme la plupart des élèves. Mais certains étaient encore dans leurs familles pour vraiment en profiter. Le groupe était dans la cafet', en train de parler tranquillement. Lorsque Law sentit une présence derrière lui, se tournant il tomba nez à nez avec Alvida. Celle-ci le regardait et lui demanda de la suivre, elle voulait lui parler. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et suivit la jeune femme en dehors de la cafet'. Ensuite le brun revint voir les autres. Ils avaient bientôt terminé leur repas. Law reprit sa pomme et la mangea en écoutant Robin parler. Ils sortirent tous et allèrent dans l'un des salons. Le brun s'assit sur l'un des canapés et commença à checker ses messages, quand une voix l'interpella.

Kidd : **Traf' ? Elle voulait quoi Alvida?**

Robin : **T'es pas obligé de te mêler de sa vie privé.**

Kidd : **Comme s'il en avait une.**

Bonney : **Putain lâche-le. Tu as été sur son dos toutes les vacances.**

Le rouge râla dans son coin tout en discutant avec Killer.

* * *

Les cours reprirent et le lundi soir Law, Kidd et Killer se retrouvèrent chez Shanks.

Shanks : **Bon Shakky m'a fait parvenir une demanda officielle pour que vous puissiez travailler chez elle. Je n'ai pas dit « non » mais à la première connerie je vous rapatrie ici, illico presto. C'est Mihawk qui vous amènera et viendra vous chercher.**

Kidd : **C'est bon ! C'est pas loin, on n'a pas besoin de lui. Et je l'ai assez vu à Noël.**

Mihawk : **Ravi que ma présence te fasse toujours aussi plaisir.**

Le rouge grogna pendant que Killer et Law souriaient pour demander « pardon » à la place de leur compagnon. Les quatre hommes partirent.

Mihawk (les déposants en voiture) : **Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit Shanks.**

Kidd : **C'est bon on n'est pas sourd.**

Killer (voyant le rouge partir) : **Excusez-le ! Il vous apprécie mais il ne sait pas le montrer. En fait, plus il s'en prend à quelqu'un, plus il l'apprécie. Il ne veut juste pas que les autres le sachent et puis vous savez qu'il a du mal avec les adultes. Mais soyez sûr qu'il vous respecte.**

Mihawk (voyant Law faire « oui » de la tête) : **Merci je m'en souviendrais. Mais je me demande comment il est avec ceux qu'il déteste.**

Killer (rigolant) : **N'y pensez même pas.**

Le blond ferma la portière et s'engouffra dans le bar suivis du brun.

Shakky : **Kidd tu seras serveur. Law, barman et Killer je te laisse faire le videur.**

Sur cette répartition des tâches, les trois partirent faire leur première soirée de travail. La soirée fut tranquille, Law ne s'en plaignait pas. Les clients étaient tranquilles, les pourboires étaient bons et le staff sympa. Il souriait lorsqu'il servait quelqu'un et conversait un peu. Le bar était vraiment bien connu, beaucoup de monde vint durant la soirée, surtout de jolies filles à qui le brun offrait un sourire charmeur pendant qu'il les servait. Puis la fin du service arriva vite. Law servit les derniers clients et rangea les alcools ainsi que les différents ingrédients pour les cocktails. Il faisait chaud dans le bar, après avoir lavé le bar, il alla dans les vestiaires se changer. Tout comme les deux autres. Ensuite les trois sortirent dehors, Mihawk les attendait adossé à sa voiture. Ils entrèrent dedans et Mihawk commença à rouler. L'aîné demanda comment cela s'était passé. Les deux derrières parlèrent dans leur barbe, ceux de devant ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils disaient. Alors Law résuma à Mihawk la soirée, il sourit et rigola quand le jeune brun lui parla des petites anecdotes de la soirée.

Mihawk : **J'aurais bien voulu voir Kidd en serveur et Killer vider les fouteurs de trouble.**

Law sourit amusé, c'est vrai que Kidd n'avait pas vraiment la tête du serveur aimable et Killer la carrure du videur. Mais ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis tous les deux.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au lycée et après être sorti de la voiture, ils rejoignirent leurs dortoirs. Kidd avait trouvé la soirée rude mais avec le temps il espérait pouvoir faire mieux. Law quant à lui était crevé de sa soirée. Il déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva puis il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir,**

 **Merci de suivre cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres.**

 **Ce soir petit chapitre. Bonne lecture. Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

La première semaine avait été fatigante entre les cours et le travail mais les trois garçons s'étaient bien amusés. On était vendredi soir et il y avait du monde. Leurs amis étaient passés. Mais en cette fin de soirée il ne restait que quelques pochtrons et l'un était en train de faire du rentre dedans à Law. Kidd le voyait d'un mauvais œil. Le type avait l'air louche.

Kidd : **Monsieur puis-je vous amener à une table.**

Client : **Non, je suis bien ici.**

Law lui signala que ça irait, alors le rouge repartit. Puis juste avant l'heure du départ Trafalgar s'était absenté pour ranger des bouteilles dans la réserve. Kidd, lui, terminait de nettoyer dans la salle, qui était enfin vide. Mais il se sentait mal, comme si une chose allait se passer.

Kidd : **Killer tout va bien ?**

Killer : **Oui.**

Kidd : **Ravi que tout le monde soit parti. Surtout le type louche qui tournait autour de Law.**

Killer : **Ouais, mais je ne l'ai pas vu sortir.**

Kidd se figea et un instant plus tard il se jeta vers les toilettes et les trouva vide. Il se rua ensuite vers la cave et trouva Law aux prises avec l'ivrogne. Celui-ci essayait d'embrasser le brun et de le dévêtir. Trafalgar était coincé contre un mur et ses mains étaient fortement entravées par celles de l'autre. Kidd vit rouge et avant de l'atteindre il le balança plus loin. Ensuite il attrapa Law dans ses bras et le souleva afin de le sortir de la cave.

Kidd : **Killer viens vite.**

Le blond fonça vers eux et le roux voulu lui confier le brun mais celui-ci ne le lâcha pas. L'ivrogne ressortit chancelant du sous-sol.

Client : **Que m'as-tu fait ?**

Killer l'attrapa et le sortit avec empressement. Shakky arriva furieuse, elle aida le blond en promettant au type que s'il revenait elle lui botterait le cul elle-même. Kidd lui aidait Law à réajuster ses habits et à reprendre de l'assurance. Puis vint l'heure de rentrer. Les trois garçons rentrèrent en vitesse dans la voiture. Killer passa pour une fois devant, laissant Trafalgar derrière avec Kidd qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Avant de partir Kidd avait dit à Shakky qu'il l'appellerait le lendemain.

Mihawk (voyant qu'il y avait un problème) : **Tout va bien les garçons ?**

Kidd (sentant Law se tendre dans ses bras) : **Rien qui te concerne.**

Killer : **Ça va Law est juste un peu fiévreux, dure semaine. Et Kidd est un peu trop protecteur.**

Le blond sourit pour excuser l'ambiance et même si l'aîné n'y avait pas cru, il avait fait comme si. Au lycée Kidd avait porté Law dans sa chambre et s'était allongé près de lui.

Kidd : **C'est bon je suis là. Ton grand frère te protègera toujours.**

A ces mots, Kidd sentit Law se blottir plus fort contre son torse. Le brun, lui, repensait à sa soirée en s'endormant. ' _Elle avait été dure et il était encore secoué par ce qui s'était passé. Ce type l'avait eu par surprise. Il était en train de ranger les bouteilles quand il l'avait plaqué contre le mur, lui tenant les mains au-dessus la tête. Il avait commencé à mettre sa main sur son entrejambe et à le dessaper. Heureusement Kidd et Killer étaient arrivés à temps pour le virer_ '. Voyant le brun s'endormir Kidd en fut rassuré et s'endormi juste après lui.


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de suivre encore cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez tous survécut à la canicule.** **.**

 **Aujourd'hui petit chapitre. Un autre jour passe dans a vie de nos lycéens. Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain. Bonne semaine, moins chaude et plutôt pluvieuse biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Law se réveilla le lendemain, Kidd dormait à côté de lui. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau, Kidd était assis sur le lit et s'étirait, le bruit de l'eau avait dû le réveiller.

Trafalgar : **Bonjour… Merci pour hier...**

Kidd hocha la tête tout en se levant. Les deux sortirent de la chambre du brun pour aller dans celle du rouge. Celui-ci prit sa douche et se changea. Ensuite, ils descendirent en bas et rejoignirent les autres. Law en profita pour déjeuner tranquillement en écoutant les conversations. Mihawk entra dans la salle et marcha vers eux. Le brun sentait que cela concernerait le soir d'avant, il avait bien compris que l'histoire de Killer sur sa maladie n'avait pas convaincu le professeur. Celui-ci et Shanks avaient dû demander au blond ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il vit alors Kidd se levait et allait à la rencontre de Mihawk.

Kidd : **Il va mieux.**

Mihawk : **Que s'est-il passé ? Réellement, Killer n'a pas voulu nous le dire.**

Kidd : **Il va bien et je suis là.**

Mihawk : **J'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais…**

Kidd (coupant son professeur) : **Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Et je vous laisse venir dans la maison de ma mère, je pense que cela prouve que... Vous comprenez... Bon si ça ne va pas, on viendra vous voir.**

Mihawk : **Merci.**

L'aîné repartit vers la table des professeurs le sourire aux lèvres, Killer et Law avaient raison le rouge l'appréciait et le respectait.

Shanks : **Alors ?**

Mihawk : **Ça va. Faisons confiance à Kidd.**

Shanks : **Ne te fais pas influencer par ton futur fils.**

Mihawk : **Occupe-toi de ton assiette.**

Hina : **Je croyais qu'elle était mariée ?**

Shanks : **Sujet sensible.**

Mihawk : **La ferme.**

Du côté des élèves, Kidd était revenu s'assoir avec les autres. Il s'était placé près de Trafalgar.

Kidd (chuchotant) : **Bon il va nous foutre la paix, mais si tu veux lui parler vas-y. Sinon je suis là. Tu veux y retourner ce soir ? Je vais appeler Shakky.**

Trafalgar : **Oui t'inquiète, je viens bosser ce soir.**

Tous sortirent une fois leur repas finit. Ils marchaient tranquillement quand Teach se dirigea vers eux, un sourire plaqué au visage. Il se planta devant eux, accompagné de sa bande.

Teach : **Alors Trafalgar, on n'a failli se faire prendre par un mec ? J'vois pas ce qui te dérange là-dedans, vu que t'aime ça le faire avec des mecs. Zeahahahahahaha.**

Trafalgar : **Ferme la Teach.**

Teach : **Bah quoi ? Ah oui j'oubliais monsieur est bi, tu te serais laissé faire si ça avait été une meuf ? T'es en manque, pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici des filles pas farouches qui se laisseraient prendre par le grand Trafalgar Law. Zeahahahahahahahaha.**

Teach dit tout cela en regardant les filles du groupe. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Law s'était levé et avait empoigné le col de Teach pour lui mettre une droite en pleine gueule. Ses amis garçons l'arrêtèrent avant qu'il ne le fasse. Pendant que les filles dirent à Teach de se barrer. Celui-ci rigola encore un peu, puis partit en tête de sa bande. Ce gros porc avait saoulé Trafalgar. Comment était-il au courant de ce qui s'était passé hier ?! Et ce qu'il avait dit au sujet des filles l'avait mis hors de lui. Il sortit une clope de son paquet et l'alluma. Cela le calma petit à petit, fumant à grande bouffées sa cigarette. Quand celle-ci fut finit, il en reprit une autre et écouta ce que disait les autres pour finir de se calmer. Il sentit une main venir vers lui, et il vit Kidd attraper sa cigarette et la jeter au loin après l'avoir éteinte.

Kidd : **Tu fumes trop. En tant que futur doc' tu devrais savoir que c'est mauvais pour les poumons.** (Voyant le regard noir du brun lui dire « t'es pas mon père »). **Non mais je suis ton frangin. Laisse couler, Teach est un con à force il va se faire virer. Tu sais Shanks n'accepte pas tout. Mais malgré tout si je chope le connard qui l'a mis au courant pour hier, je le bute.**

Après ce laïus le rouge partit en direction de Mihawk qui passait par là.

Kidd : **Eh ! T'as dit que tu ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé hier ?**

Mihawk : **Effectivement, pourquoi ?**

Kidd : **Teach est au courant. Alors je ne sais pas qui l'a mis au courant, mais sache une chose, si je le retrouve je l'explose. Que ce soit un élève ou un adulte, même Shanks ou Dragon. Que ce soit bien clair. De plus, il vient de traiter Trafalgar et les filles, de personnes faciles. J'ai laissé couler et on a empêché Law de lui en foutre une. Mais la prochaine fois qu'il sous-entend que l'une ou l'un de mes amis écarte facilement les cuisses je l'explose aussi.**

Kidd repartit sans attendre de réponse. Le soir arriva vite et Mihawk les déposa devant le bar et leur rappela qu'il était là si besoin. Si le blond et le brun avaient souri, le rouge était parti sans rien dire ou faire. Mihawk pensa que cela n'allait pas être facile de se rapprocher de lui.

Peu après leur arrivée, Law sortit des vestiaires changé et alla au bar. Il installa tout le matos dont il aurait besoin pour la soirée. Dans la salle Kidd et Killer mettaient les tables ainsi que les chaises. Shakky passait pour donner les instructions de la soirée. On était samedi, l'un des jours où il y avait le plus de monde. La soirée serait longue et chargée. Vers dix heures, alors que Trafalgar lavait quelques verres, il vit une touffe rose approcher. Bonney et les autres étaient venus. Le brun leur sourit et prépara leur commande, pendant que ses amis cherchaient Kidd et Killer du regard. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent le rouge, ils explosèrent de rire faisant grogner Kidd. Ils allèrent à une table au fond de la salle afin de ne pas les déranger durant leur travail. Law sortait différentes bouteilles : rhum, vodka, mojito, coca, ... pour faire des cocktails aux clients. Un mojito pour une demoiselle, un cosmopolite pour une dame, un martini pour un jeune homme, un gin tonic pour un homme d'affaire, une tournée de blue lagoon pour un groupe de demoiselles, un sex on the beach pour une femme mûre, avec en plus un sourire charmeur pour toute la gente féminine qui venait lui commander quelque chose, s'assurant de gros pourboires et quelques numéros au passage. La préparation des cocktails était comme une danse. On lui annonçait la commande et il la faisait automatiquement avec grâce. Il connaissait les recettes par cœur et faisait de chaque préparation un petit spectacle de maitrise. Le shaker volait en tous sens avant de revenir dans ses mains pour qu'il le mélange vigoureusement. Tout s'enchainait, shots, margaritas, sangrias et autres boissons alcoolisées. Il envoutait les clients et cela lui plaisait. A chaque nouveau client il essayait de deviner la boisson avant qu'il ne lui annonce. Faisait un brin de causette parfois. Lorsque le bar était calme, il observait les clients danser sur la musique qui passait. Il observait Kidd servir, Killer virer les personnes trop bourrées. Parfois Shakky venait et il lui préparait sa boisson, une vodka martini avec un zeste de citron. Puis la danse reprenait. Une piña colada pour une jeune fille, une sangria pour un jeune homme, un verre de Baileys original pour un vieux avec une cicatrice sur l'œil... Quoi ? Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Rayleigh qui lui souriait. Il était accompagné de Smoker, Ao', Hina, Baggy, Barbe Blanche, Mihawk, Boa, Ivankov ainsi que de Shanks et Dragon. Il entendit des voix qui les hélèrent et vit Sengoku, la vieille Tsuru, Kizaru, et Garp. Tous arrivèrent et lui dire bonjour ou lui firent un signe de la main pour le dire. Law voyait sur leur visage un sourire, il se demanda « _s'ils étaient venu pour se foutre de leurs gueules ?_ » Trafalgar reprit son sérieux et commença à faire les cocktails demandés. Certains partirent vers des tables vides verre en main et d'autres restèrent au comptoir, parlant entre eux et parfois l'invitant dans leur conversation. On ne pouvait pas se mentir, le bar de l'arnaque était vraiment le lieu de rendez-vous du lycée One Piece, ainsi que de ceux qui devaient le gérer au niveau du gouvernement.

Kidd vit tous les adultes arriver et se diriger vers Law. Au fond on était samedi soir il aurait dû y penser. Il grogna puis sourit, une idée lui vint en tête il avait envie de rire. Il alla chercher une commande au bar et s'immisça entre les profs.

Mihawk : **Ça te va bien le costard cravate.**

Kidd (chuchotant d'une voix aguicheuse mais assez forte pour être entendu) : **Et donc après on fait comme d'hab vous me l'enlevez sensei ?**

Tout le monde resta coi, regardant tour à tour le rouge et le brun.

Kidd (explosant de rire) : **C'est pour ne pas nous avoir averti de votre présence qui me fait me poser des questions.**

Shanks : **On vient se détendre.**

Kidd : **Mouais vous devriez apprendre à mentir.**

Mihawk : **Et toi à faire des blagues moins connes.**

Kidd : **Flippez pas ! Vous êtes trop vieux pour moi et je ne suis pas le rouge qui vous intéresse... Pas assez de poitrine**. (Rigolant en voyant les rougeurs de Mihawk). **Je ne suis ni aveugle, ni con. Pas que ça me plaise mais vous êtes mieux que lui.**

Le rouge attrapa sa commande et partit en souriant.

Ao' (mort de rire) : **Je crois qu'il t'a donné sa bénédiction.**

Shanks : **Mais le connaissant si tu la fais pleurer, t'es mort et on retrouvera jamais ton cadavre.**

Plus tard dans la soirée Kidd descendit dans la cave et se rappela du soir d'avant. Un truc clochait dans ses souvenirs, il avait fait voltiger l'ivrogne sans le toucher. Il maîtrisait le métal mais il n'en avait pas vu sur celui-ci. Il faudrait qu'il approfondisse le sujet peut être même en parler avec Traf´ plus tard. Mais là ce n'était pas le bon moment. Et puis il lui aurait dit quoi ? Il ne savait même pas ce qui s'était passé.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir,**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, moins ensoleillé que l'autre mais bon le soleil revient. Et avec les vacances pour certain et aussi les soldes c'est pour cela que ce soir je vous offre deux chapitres pour le prix d'un. Bonne lecture et à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Les semaines passèrent ainsi et les profs furent soulagés que Law n'ait rien. Puis le mois de février arriva et la neige était toujours là. Tout le monde parlait des vacances et pour certains du ski. Teach se vantait d'avoir un chalet dans les montagnes et de partir les quinze jours surfer sur les pistes. Kidd, lui, préparait ses affaires pour rentrer chez sa mère. Il était heureux, son beau-père partait toute la période pour du travail dans une autre ville. Alors tout comme à noël il serait avec sa mère, Law, Bonney et cette fois-ci Killer. Bepo allait chez Shachi avec Penguin. Kidd s'était demandé pourquoi le brun qui était aussi invité avait préféré venir chez lui ? Sûrement pour Lyla et Bonney comme si lui et Killer étaient des rustres et qu'il fallait les protéger ? Et il avait bien raison, même si l'invitation de Shachi avait fait plaisir au brun celui-ci pensait « _qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Bonney et Lyla seules avec Kidd et Killer, les pauvres »_. C'est pour cette raison qu'il repartait une fois encore dans la famille de Kidd. Lui aussi finissait de préparer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pris que le nécessaire pour deux semaines. Il posa son regard sur sa table de nuit, là où reposait une enveloppe plus grosse. Sa paye pour son mois de travail. Ils avaient été tous les trois payés la veille, plus les pourboires qu'on leur avait offerts. Law sourit, ils avaient demandé à Shakky s'ils pourraient revenir travailler chez elle et elle avait accepté. Kidd, Killer et Law partaient donc en vacances avec l'assurance d'un boulot à la rentrée. Fini pour eux les périodes de galère ou ils n'avaient plus d'argent. Trafalgar sortit et descendit dans le hall d'entrée. Tous étaient là, pour se dire au revoir. Durant cela, Kidd râla quand sa mère débarqua. Car effectivement, il vit Mihawk passer par là, bien sûr, comme de par hasard. Le rouge vit rouge mais se retint. Et elle qui restait aveugle aux sentiments du brun. Pas qu'il l'appréciait, mais lui au moins était honnête et il ne le voyait pas frapper sa femme et son beau-fils. En plus il devait dire que ces temps-ci il avait appris à le connaitre et l'apprécier.

Kidd : **On vous voit pendant les vacances ?**

Mihawk : **Je vais tant te manquer ?**

Kidd : **Non mais j'ai pris l'habitude de vous voir tous les jours.** (Chuchotant). **Et l'autre connard n'est pas là. Alors profitez-en.**

Mihawk (chuchotant) : **Tu te trompes...**

Kidd (le coupant et chuchotant) : **Vous aussi apprenez à mentir.**

Kidd partit vers sa mère. Suivis de ses camarades de classe.

* * *

Vivi avait réinvité Nami. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues inséparables. Depuis leur baiser à noël, elles avaient fait évoluer leur relation tout en la cachant aux autres, elles désiraient s'aimer en tête à tête. Au début de la seconde semaine elles avaient reçu une invitation pour le samedi d'après. Elles ne furent pas les seules à avoir cette invitation.

* * *

Le dernier week-end, le samedi midi plus exactement arriva en un rien de temps.

Lyla : **Kidd, Killer allez me chercher du pain.**

Kidd : **Ok, à de suite.**

Ils revinrent vingt minutes plus tard. Et furent surpris d'être accueillis par tous leurs amis et certains professeurs.

Tous : **Joyeux anniversaire.**

Kidd (rouge de honte) : **Maman c'est quoi ce bins ?**

Lyla : **Mon chéri, je sais qu'on est le premier mars mais on n'a pas pu fêter ton anniversaire ni ceux des autres. Alors j'ai décidé de fêter tous les anniversaires de janvier à mars. Donc le tien qui était en janvier, ceux de Killer et Vivi qui sont nés le même jour en février. Et celui de Sanji qui est demain et ceux de Nojiko et Mihawk qui sont aussi en mars.**

Tous s'amusèrent et les fêtés reçurent plein de cadeaux.

Kidd : **Maman merci. Mais tu sais, comme tu es l'hôte de maison tu nous dois un baiser à tous. Au moins les fêtés.**

Lyla : **Ok.**

La rouge donna un baiser sur la joue de tous.

Kidd (chuchotant) : **C'est déjà un pas non ? Mon cher Mihawk**.

Mihawk (chuchotant) : **Tu te trompes.**

Kidd (peu convaincu) : **Mouais.**

La fête continua jusqu'à vingt-trois heures et un camping improvisé se fit dans toute la maison. Vivi et Nami dormirent ensemble se tenant la main sans éveiller les soupçons. Law s'allongea sur son lit de fortune, pensant que la soirée avait été très réussie. Lyla avait su tout bien organiser. Mais il repensa surtout à la réaction de Kidd, cela l'avait bien amusé. On ne voit pas tous les jours le rouge ému et honteux. Puis à minuit un vert se leva et rejoignit un blond.

Sanji : **Que fais-tu là ?**

Zoro (agenouillé à côté de lui) : **Je voulais être le premier à te souhaiter ton anniversaire et te donner mon cadeau, mon vrai cadeau.**

Le vert se pencha et embrassa langoureusement le blond qui, surpris, s'était laissé faire.

Zoro : **Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire, et sache que je ne joue pas.**

Le vert repartit laissant le blond pantois dans son lit, celui-ci se cacha sous les draps, rouge comme une tomate. Il avait apprécié le baiser et l'aveu, mais ne le reconnaîtrait pas de suite. Il voulait voir le vert lui faire la cour et le désirait.

* * *

Law se réveilla le lendemain matin, ne faisant aucun bruit. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine où certains étaient déjà réveillés. Il les salua et prit une tasse afin de se servir du café. Tout le monde était fatigué par la veille. En début d'après-midi, quand tous furent debout, ils se mirent à ranger. Ils finirent le ménage vers seize heures et Lyla vint les voir avec des boissons et leur demanda de se reposer, ils ne se firent pas prier. Law en profita pour parler avec Nami, le sujet était sérieux mais la conversation calme. Ils parlaient des îles qu'ils aimeraient visiter. Nami lui parla de Kokoyashi son village natal. Nojiko vint dans la conversation lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de leur île et les deux jeunes filles lui parlèrent de leur vie là-bas. Il souriait en les écoutant, c'était agréable. En fin de journée, tous repartirent chez eux. Trafalgar s'assit dans le canapé du salon et ouvrit son livre à la page où il l'avait laissé. Il profitait du calme du moment et lut tranquillement. Quand il entendit deux voix derrière son dos, Kidd et Killer entraient dans la pièce et discutaient. Ils s'assirent de chaque côté du canapé et continuèrent leur conversation.

Kidd : **Law faut qu'on parle. On a besoin de tes lumières. Demain on reprend et cette semaine on veut avancer sur notre projet. Le bras mécanique.**

Killer : **Tu peux nous accorder du temps ?**

Le brun leur fit « oui » alors les deux autres lui montrèrent les plans et le bombardèrent de questions. Cela dura deux bonnes heures.


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir à nouveau,**

 **Comme prévue voici la suite. Elle est toute petite. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

La semaine avait bien commencé quand en plein cours de médecine Shachi entra en trombe.

Shachi (essoufflé mais criant) : **Law viens de suite ! On a besoin de toi c'est une urgence. C'est Teach, il a frappé Bepo, il faut que tu ailles le voir. La doc' Kureha nous laisse pas le voir.**

Law se leva et suivi Shachi en courant. Quand il arriva dans l'infirmerie il était plus qu'en colère, il enrageait, sur le trajet Shachi lui avait tout expliqué. Cet enfoiré avait osé frapper ses amis et s'en prendre à Bepo parce qu'il s'était pris un râteau ! Law serrait les poings, s'il retrouvait Teach, il le défoncerait ! Après il avait aidé Kureha à le soigner et maintenant Bepo était réveillé depuis quelques minutes. Law était assis à ses côtés. L'ours s'était excusé et Law lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Bepo lui sourit et blottit son visage contre son cou. Law le caressait doucement et un doux ronronnement se fit entendre de la part de l'ours, cela fit sourire, Law.

Quelques heures plus tard la rumeur s'était répandue. Le groupe d'amis était devant l'infirmerie attendant des nouvelles de l'ours et écoutant Shachi et Penguin raconter l'histoire.

Shachi : **On était tranquille et on allait en cours quand Teach a déboulé avec sa bande. Ils nous sont tombés à dix contre trois. Le plus gros groupe s'est jeté sur Bepo pendant qu'un autre se battait contre nous. Puis Teach a pris un gros bâton et a frappé encore plus fort sur Bepo. Il criait "tu remercieras cet enfoiré de Law pour tout ça".**

Penguin : **J'ai demandé "pourquoi il disait cela ?" et il m'a répondu "car la fille que je convoite m'a repoussé car elle a dit être amoureuse de lui".**

Ussop : **C'est ça, sa raison ? Il a pété un plomb.**

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer Law et la Doc'. Tous avaient tourné la tête vers Law.

Trafalgar : **Il sort demain, on le garde encore en observation. Ce bâtard y est pas allé de main morte et Kureha se demande s'il ne lui a pas fêlé une ou deux côtes.**

Ils hochèrent la tête, Shachi et Penguin de leur côté n'avaient que quelques égratignures. Ils le remercièrent et dirent qu'ils allaient rester avec Bepo pour lui tenir compagnie.

Trafalgar : **Ok, je reviens tout à l'heure le voir.**

Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent. Puis Kidd voyant que Law s'en voulait alla vers lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Kidd (se voulant rassurant) : **Bepo est fort et pour l'autre connard je te l'ai dit, Shanks ne pardonne pas tout. J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait être viré et envoyé dans le second lycée crée pour nous. Alors ne te prend pas la tête, tu n'y es pour rien si ce type est un malade.**

Puis le rouge repartit. Law se dit qu'il n'avait pas tort alors il pensa à autre chose. Une chose qui pourrait remonter le moral de son ami alité. Il irait donc acheter un pot de miel à Bepo, il connaissait quelqu'un qui en faisait et Bepo l'adorait, c'était son préféré.


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir,**

 **Pardon les ami(e)s je vous ai oublié dimanche.**

 **Ce soir un petit chapitre centré sur deux de nos protagonistes. Bonne lecture à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Cela faisait une semaine que Teach et certains de sa bande avaient été renvoyés. Le lycée était devenu calme pour le groupe d'amis mais cela permis à Bepo de se reposer. Effectivement l'ours avait bien eu quelques côtes de fêlées.

Chacun repris sa petite vie. Mais ce dont personne ne s'aperçut ce fut le changement chez certains d'entre eux. Nami s'endormait de plus en plus souvent dans la chambre de Vivi lors de leurs séances d'étude à deux. Sabo passait plus de temps avec Koala, et moins avec ses frères. Et un blond se levait plus tôt, cela avait intrigué un vert. Alors pour une fois au lieu d'aller courir il le suivit. Et le trouva dans la cuisine en train de fumer et de préparer le déjeuner tout en dansant sur une musique entraînante. Il s'avança à pas de loup derrière lui et quand il le vit loin des fourneaux il alla l'enlacer.

Sanji : **Eh ! Mais… que... ça va pas non ! Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ? Et puis lâche-moi !**

Zoro : **Non ! Et puis tout est de ta faute. Cela fait quelques matins qu'en partant faire mon jogging, je te vois te faufiler comme un voleur. Je pensais que tu allais retrouver une gonzesse. Alors curieux, je t'ai suivi et je te trouve en train de cuisiner en te trémoussant. Tu m'as plus qu'excité.**

Sanji (sentant l'érection de Zoro) : **Lâche-moi ! Tu n'es qu'un pervers.**

Zoro : **Non ! Je suis un jeune homme en parfaite santé, dont les hormones sont décuplées par le spectacle très sexy et ô combien érotique que tu m'as offert.**

Sanji : **T'es en chaleur ma parole.**

Zoro : **Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?** **Ç** **a fait des mois que je te courtise et toi tu fais que me repousser, et aller voir ailleurs ne m'intéresse pas. Alors oui, je suis en chaleur et pour la peine.** (Retirant la cigarette de Sanji). **D'un, on ne fume pas en cuisinant, je ne veux pas de cendres dans mes petits pains. De deux, mais tu ne penses qu'à ça ma parole, cuisiner ?**

Sanji : **Et toi faire du sport. Crétin.**

Zoro (faisant le sourd) : **Et de trois, embrasse-moi !**

Sanji : **Quoi ?**

Zoro : **C'est ta faute si je suis dans cet état, alors tu me dois un baiser.**

Sanji (s'énervant) : **Je ne te dois rien du tout. Tu t'excites tout seul. Alors fiche-moi la paix.**

Zoro lâcha le blond et entama une retraite forcée.

Sanji : **C'est tout ? Tu pars ?**

Zoro : **Si je reste tu vas me détester, alors oui je pars.**

Sanji : **T'es con.**

Zoro (s'énervant) : **Quoi ? Je suis con ? Putain mais tu veux quoi à la fin ? À ton annif je t'ai embrassé et tu n'as rien dit. Ne me dis pas que je ne te fais aucun effet car je n'y crois pas. Mais tu ne veux pas le voir, alors je pars. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me battrais. Et si tu attends un "je t'aime" tu peux courir. Je ne suis pas un romantique et si tu m'apprécies ce n'est sûrement pas pour ça. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je suis fidèle. La preuve, je viens de te dire que je ne suis pas allé voir ailleurs.**

Sanji : **Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?**

Zoro : **Parce que c'est censé être plus simple pour moi ?**

Les deux hommes se faisaient face et Sanji ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se jeta dans les bras du vert. Au fond, il venait de lui faire une déclaration maladroite mais pleine de sincérité. Il ne serait jamais romantique, mais il serait fidèle et c'était déjà ça de gagné. Après un long baiser langoureux Zoro repartit pour courir.

Zoro : **Une dernière chose. Si tu aimes tant que ça cuisiner, amène-moi des croissants sur les gradins après mon sport on les mangera ensemble. Je veux passer un peu de temps avec toi, sans les autres. Et goûter ta nourriture. Et puis viens faire quelques tours avec moi au lieu de fumer.**

Sanji : **Ok, mais je n'arrête pas la clope.**

Zoro partit en rigolant. Le lendemain matin le vert eut la joie de voir son blond arriver avec des croissants chauds. Mais avant de les déguster avec lui le blond vint faire quelques tours de piste avec lui. Malgré le nombre de clopes que le cuistot s'enfilait, il lui restait encore bien du souffle pour courir et pour une séance de bouche à bouche dans les vestiaires à l'abri des regards. Juste après leur déjeuner, Zoro n'avait plus qu'une question en tête, quand arriverait-il à amener l'autre avec lui sous la douche ?


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard une fois encore je vais essayer d'être plus ponctuelle.**

 **J'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours autant. Un petit chapitre tranquille sur leur vie de tous les jours au lycée. Bonne lecture à bientôt biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Law était en train d'observer ses amis, il trouvait que certaines choses avaient changées. C'était léger mais voyant. Enfin bref, il décida de mettre ça de côté pour l'instant. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il était en cours en pleine expérience. Le brun se reconcentra sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Le cours finit rapidement et lorsque Trafalgar sortit de la salle avec les autres, un détail accrocha son regard. Une affiche avait été agrafée sur le panneau d'affichage pendant l'heure. Il s'approcha avec quelques-uns et lut l'affiche.

Trafalgar : **"Cette semaine se tiendra dans l'établissement la campagne Sid 'Action. Certains cours seront remplacés par des cours de prévention sur le SIDA ainsi que sur les autres MST. La présence des élèves est obligatoire."**

Law pensa « _Super, les cours vont être remplacés par des discours d'une heure sur comment nous devons nous protéger durant l'acte ? Comme si personne ne le savait. On aurait bien sûr la traditionnelle démonstration pour mettre une capote et diverses choses en relation. Le plus chiant n'était pas les discours, mais le fait que ce soit des inconnus qui viendront nous dire ça ainsi que certains profs et la doc' Kureha'. »_ Il sortit de ses pensées quand une voix l'interpella.

Kidd (regardant Trafalgar) : **Law, je suis sûr qu'ils font ça pour toi. Ils doivent avoir peur de voir plein de petit Trafalgar Law dans le lycée.**

Bonney : **Parce que tu crois que voir plein de petites touffes rouges à l'Eustass Kidd serait mieux.**

Kidd (vexé que tout le monde rigole) : **Mes enfants seront très mignons.** (Puis devenant sérieux) **Law, sans rigoler. Profites-en pour te renseigner sur les pratiques entres hommes, que tu ne te fasses pas avoir par le premier venu.**

Là d'autres firent « oui » de la tête. Tout le monde avait accepté l'homosexualité ou plutôt la bisexualité de Law. Mais ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. Celui-ci en fut touché mais il leva quand même les yeux au ciel à la remarque de Kidd. Il pensa « _qu'il n'était pas con, lorsqu'il le faisait avec une fille du bahut, il prenait ses précautions. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver père à son âge. Par contre la réplique de Bonney le fit sourire, Kidd faisait la morale aux autres mais cela valait aussi pour lui. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, fut l'air sérieux que le rouge prit en lui disant d'être sérieux et d'aller se renseigner sur « les pratiques entre hommes ». Law hocha la tête ne disant rien, il ne souhaitait pas commencer un débat. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de renseignements. De un, car avec les cours de médecines qu'il suivait il était au courant et de deux car il avait déjà un peu pratiqué avec des hommes. Personne ne le savait et ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir, ceci était personnel_. »

Zoro, lui, écoutait la discussion d'un air absent, pensant « _que lui aussi il aimerait bien se renseigner sur certaines choses, pour les mettre en pratique plus tard avec son blond »_.

Puis vint les cours tant attendus et redoutés. Tout d'abord on leur passa une vidéo sur la sexualité entre un homme et une femme, deux hommes ainsi que deux femmes. Les élèves passèrent ensuite à la pratique, les intervenants sortirent plusieurs capotes, d'abord ils leur firent une démonstration puis se fut à leur tour. Law se demanda « _si les intervenants croyaient qu'ils étaient encore tous des petits puceaux qui ne savaient rien du sexe ? Le seul qui ne l'avait encore sûrement jamais fait et qui ne saurait jamais comment se servir de sa queue c'était Luffy, il était beaucoup trop naïf et innocent pour ça._ » Puis vient le moment où ils décidèrent de poser des questions cela fut à chaque fois un vrai raz-de-marée. Puis Kidd en profita pour chahuter Mihawk.

Kidd : **Comment fait-on pour amener une femme mariée dans son lit ?**

Mihawk (rouge) : **Hors de propos.**

Le professeur ne savait plus comment faire, pour faire comprendre au rouge qu'il se trompait. Mais en même temps le rouge avait raison, depuis un moment il aimait sa mère et après le jour de leur fête d'anniversaire cela s'était concrétisé.

 _Quand tous les enfants étaient allés se coucher Lyla l'avait entraîné à sa suite dans sa chambre pour lui offrir son cadeau._

 _Lyla :_ _ **Drac' je...**_

 _La jeune rouge l'embrassa sur la bouche. Mihawk répondit au baiser, il ne réfléchit plus et la porta jusqu'à son lit, où il lui fit l'amour. Cela faisait un moment que les deux le désiraient ardemment. Le lendemain matin Mihawk s'était éclipsé de la chambre pour que personne ne le sache._

Alors depuis ils se cachaient et s'appelaient tous les jours. Mais depuis deux jours il n'arrivait plus à la contacter. Il s'inquiétait mais ne pouvait pas en parler à Kidd. Sinon chaque fois que celui-ci parlait ainsi de sa mère Mihawk se sentait obligé de lui mentir. Sa mère n'était pas prête pour lui dire qu'elle avait une relation avec l'un de ses professeurs et il le respectait. Même si au fond, il était sûr que le rouge n'y verrait aucun inconvénient, pouvant ainsi mettre il citait « l'autre enfoiré » à la porte pour de bon.

Tout le monde avait bien rit quand Kidd posa sa question à Mihawk. Law avait remarqué les légères rougeurs de l'épéiste. Il pensa que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux. Les cours continuèrent, les intervenants donnèrent à tous une capote avec leur devise « plaisir mais protection avant tout » puis ils laissèrent la place à la doc Kureha qui entrait dans la classe. Tous les élèves se regardèrent, se demandant qu'est-ce que ça donnerait des cours d'éducation sexuelle niveau lycée avec la vieille Kureha ? Le cours de celle-ci fut long mais intéressant. Elle avait été exceptionnelle et avait tourné ça en spectacle. Se servant de tous pour faire des blagues. Demandant à Kidd de ne pas se reproduire. À Bonney de ne pas manger pour deux quand elle serait enceinte sinon elle pourrait devenir énorme. Tout un tas de débilités pareilles.


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de suivre encore cette histoire. Ce soir un petit chapitre sur plusieurs personnages. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

La semaine d'après se passa plus calmement. Les filles voulurent aller faire les magasins le mercredi après-midi. Sabo, Ace et Luffy les accompagnèrent. Law et les autres étaient restés au lycée. Ils étaient dans le foyer en train de faire un billard. Tout était calme, presque ennuyeux. Quoi que depuis l'intervention de la vieille Kureha, ils se balançaient des vannes entre eux, surtout à Kidd mais Law s'en était pris des pas mal aussi. Quand dix-huit heures sonna, Law quitta le foyer et passa par sa chambre. Là, il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et partit pour la chambre d'Alvida. Celle-ci lui avait demandé de lui donner des cours particuliers et aujourd'hui était le premier cours. Durant le chemin pour aller chez elle, Law avait rencontré Sabo et Koala qui marchaient vers la chambre de cette dernière, après être rentré du shopping. Amusé il leur avait souri, mais ce qui l'avait encore plus fait sourire était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ensemble. Tout le monde savait pour eux mais tant qu'ils n'en parleraient pas ouvertement, tout le groupe faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Sabo : **Je dois montrer quelque chose en math à Koala. Et toi tu vas où ?**

Trafalgar : **Je vais voir Alvida je dois lui donner des cours.**

Sabo se mit à son tour à sourire et fit un clin d'œil à Law en lui souhaitant de bonnes « révisions » avant de repartir avec la jeune femme. Law reprit aussi sa route et arriva vite chez Alvida. Il toqua à sa porte et attendit qu'elle lui ouvre. Il n'eut qu'à attendre quelques secondes, elle lui dit bonsoir avec un sourire et le laissa entrer en le remerciant d'être venu l'aider. Après cela Law posa son sac à terre et se tourna vers elle.

* * *

Au même moment, en revenant du shopping Vivi et Nami décidèrent d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre de la bleue. Là elles réessayèrent leurs fringues. Puis Nami s'approcha de sa jeune compagne et l'enlaça afin de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Nami : **Je dois dire que cette nuisette te va à merveille.**

Vivi : **Merci, mais pas maintenant.**

Nami : **Pourquoi ?**

Vivi : **Il fait encore jour….**

Nami (après avoir tiré les rideaux) : **Maintenant il fait nuit. Et j'ai fermé la porte à clef, personne ne viendra nous déranger. Et puis on a une heure à tuer.**

Vivi rougit au sous-entendu. Mais laissa la rousse l'entraîner vers le lit et se laissa aller sous les douces caresses de son amie. Elles n'avaient toujours pas sauté le pas, mais elles apprenaient à découvrir le corps de l'autre peu à peu.

* * *

Dans une autre chambre un autre couple s'était enfermé, eux non plus n'avaient pas sauté le pas. Ils restaient au stade des simples baisers car ils avaient décidé de prendre tout leur temps.

Koala : **Merci d'être venu cet aprèm ça nous a bien aidées.**

Sabo : **De rien j'aurais préféré qu'on soit tous les deux et désolé pour la lourdeur de mes frères.  
** Koala : **Ha, ha ! T'inquiète j'ai l'habitude et puis je les aime bien. Mais moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'on soit que tous les deux.**

Le blond sourit et l'embrassa.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au foyer, Kidd faisait un billard avec Ace. Les deux étaient en pleine partie et discutaient de tout et de rien. Le foyer s'était vidé

Kidd : **Ils sont où les autres ?**

Ace : **Je n'en sais rien, mais je pense que mon frère est avec sa dulcinée.**

Kidd : **Luffy ?**

Ace : **Arrête t'es con je te parle de Sabo. Luffy lui, il doit se battre contre Sanji, celui-ci doit sûrement le repousser hors des cuisines pour l'empêcher de vider le frigo.**

Les deux explosèrent de rire en imaginant la scène.

Marco (entre dans le foyer où Kidd et Ace jouent) : **Yo ! Les mecs. Vous recommencez une partie ? Je joue !** (Prenant une canne et se mettant à côté d'Ace). **Les autres, ils sont où ? Je sais que Luffy se fait engueuler par Sanji -On l'entend gueuler- Zoro est en train de s'entrainer. Les filles se montrent sûrement les fringues qu'elles ont achetées. Sabo et Koala sont ensemble. Mais ils sont où Franky, Chopper et Law ?**

Ace : **Chopper est allé aider Kureha, il aime bien l'aider et elle le lui rend bien. Du moins du mieux qu'elle peut. Vous savez comment elle est ?**

Kidd : **Ouais une vraie chieuse qui gueule et frappe tout le monde.**

Ace : **Lui elle ne le frappe pas. Elle gueule juste.**

Marco : **Ok et pour Francky et Law.**

Ace : **J'ai entendu Franky dire qu'il allait avec Ussop travailler sur un projet surprise.**

Kidd : **On va avoir encore droit à une catastrophe alors, on va bien rire. Et Law tu sais où il est ?**

Marco : **Je l'ai vu entrer chez Alvida.**

Ace : **Je vois, il a du goût.**

Kidd : **Bof, en ce moment il est plutôt gars.**

Marco : **Comment tu le sais ?**

Kidd : **Ha, ha ! J'ai vu ses regards en coin.**

Ace : **Sur qui ?**

Kidd : **Secret.**

Les deux autres essayèrent de lui délier la langue mais n'eurent qu'un refus.

* * *

La séance de révision de Law et Alvida avait duré deux heures, et ils avaient bien avancé. Law la revoyait vendredi soir pour une autre séance. Vers vingt heures, il alla diner avec les autres. Il sentait les regards d'Ace et Marco sur lui. Effectivement, Ace et Marco espionnèrent Law pour voir qui son regard accrochait. Law ne dit rien et se concentra sur ses conversations avec Robin. Vers vingt et une heures, ils sortirent tous de table. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs sans but réel. Personne n'avait envie de retourner dans son dortoir maintenant. Enfin, ils s'étaient séparés et tous étaient quand même partis dans leurs chambres. Law marchait, la tête dans ses pensées. Ses pas l'avaient naturellement amené au toit de l'école. C'était l'un de ses endroits préférés car presque personne n'y allait et personne ne sais qu'il y allait. Ce qui lui offrait un endroit paisible où aller lorsqu'il ne voulait voir personne. Il s'allongea à même le sol, les bras derrière la tête. Puis il leva son regard vers le ciel et resta comme ça à admirer le panorama de cette nuit étoilée que lui offrait cet endroit plutôt bien dégagé. Law repensa au repas, Marco et Ace n'avaient pas arrêté de le regarder. N'y prêtant pas attention il avait aussi remarqué autre chose, Tatch bien que parlant avec tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour Robin. Le brun sourit à cette constatation, la banane avait un faible pour la future archéologue.

Il se leva et partit du toit, cela faisait une heure qu'il était là. Il descendit doucement les escaliers ne voulant pas se presser. Il marcha le long des couloirs, les mains dans les poches. Les couloirs étaient calmes, il n'entendait rien. Il n'avait rencontré aucun élève ou même surveillant. Il trouva ça plutôt bizarre puisque ils étaient dans un internat et que les pions venaient surveiller et faire des rondes dans les couloirs surtout au niveau des dortoirs et particulièrement celui des garçons.

* * *

Un peu avant le passage de Law dans le couloir, une jeune fille y était, elle trépignait devant une porte, elle respira bien fort et tapa. L'homme ouvra de suite.

Ussop : **Kaya que fais-tu là ?**

Kaya : **Je dois te parler.**

Ussop : **Entre !**

Kaya : **Je veux... je…**

Ussop attendait que la jeune fille parle. Il la détailla, elle portait une robe blanche à manche longue. Il la trouva magnifique.

Kaya (prenant son courage à deux mains) : **Je t'aime.**

Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux et se jeta sur la jeune fille, il la pris dans ses bras et la souleva afin de la faire tourner dans les airs, puis il la posa par terre et l'embrassa maladroitement mais avec tout son amour.

Ussop : **Je t'aime aussi Kaya, je décrocherais la lune pour toi.**

Kaya : **Ha, ha ! Merci mais je préfère que tu restes avec moi.**

Le brun hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation et lui refit un câlin.


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir,**

 **Je vous offre un nouveau chapitre ce soir et encore merci de suivre cette fic. Aujourd'hui petite soirée travail et discussion pour nos amis. Bonne lecture et à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Le vendredi soir Kidd râlait, Shakky avait demandé aux garçons de venir lui donner un coup de main. Shanks avait exigé à ce qu'ils ne travaillent que ponctuellement pour les laisser bosser sur leurs exams. Et là ils étaient en retard car Law était avec Alvida.

Kidd : **Putain il fait quoi le brun ?**

Killer : **Il donne des cours à Alvida.**

Kidd : **Ouais mais on va être en retard au boulot à cause de lui.**

Mihawk : **On a encore cinq minutes ça va.**

Kidd : **Oh ! C'est vrai le pauvre Law, il faut le surprotéger et prendre sa défense.**

Killer : **Ç** **a** **va pas, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Et pourquoi tu t'en prends à Mihawk-sensei, en plus il a raison.**

Kidd : **Raah ! Je m'excuse, mais c'est Traf' il me saoule, il peut la voir quand il veut et puis moi son truc de cours particulier j'y crois pas. Alors si c'est pour la sauter, il aurait pu remettre à plus tard.**

Killer : **Pff... Tu vas être saoulant comme ça encore longtemps ?**

Kidd (pointant Mihawk du doigt) : **Toi, dis-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas aller voir ma mère ?**

Mihawk (pris au dépourvu) : **Euh ... Je ne sais pas.**

Kidd : **Elle va bien ?**

Mihawk : **Je crois.**

Kidd (hurlant) : **Comment ça tu crois ?**

Killer : **Fous lui la paix et regarde Law arrive.**

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers le brun. Celui-ci entrait dans le hall et dès qu'il arriva il sentit une tension entre les trois hommes.

Trafalgar : **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

Killer : **Rien, laisse tomber. Allons-y avant que Kidd ne nous refasse une crise.**

Law ouvrit la bouche mais il vit l'air de Kidd. En effet le rouge ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Alors il décida de se taire et monta dans la voiture avec les autres. Il demanderait à Killer pourquoi Kidd était dans cet état-là plus tard. Ils arrivèrent au bar de l'arnaque assez rapidement. Après être entrés et avoir dit bonjour à Shakky ils allèrent dans les vestiaires se changer. Law enleva son bonnet et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il troqua son sweat contre une chemise blanche et son jean pour un pantalon noir. Puis voyant Killer sortir du vestiaire, Trafalgar se tourna vers Kidd qui avait toujours les sourcils froncés.

Trafalgar : **Qu'est-ce que tu as Kidd ?**

Le brun croisa ses bras et toisa le rouge jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde.

Kidd : **Rien.**

Law fronça à nouveau les sourcils de mécontentement.

Kidd : **Ok. Tu sais j'ai appris à t'apprécier, tu es comme mon frère mais ce soir tu as abusé, on a failli être en retard pour le boulot à cause d'une meuf sans déc'. Ton histoire de cours j'y crois moyen. Si tu veux coucher avec elle fais-le à un autre moment qu'avant de partir au travail.**

Law le fusillait toujours du regard disant qu'il n'y croyait pas.

Kidd : **Ok. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Lyla et j'ai interdiction de sortir la voir. Ils ne veulent rien me dire et je me suis aperçu qu'ils restreignaient mes déplacements et mes appels, ça me saoule. J'ai de plus en plus un mauvais pressentiment et tu sais qu'ils sont très souvent fondés. Shanks m'a fait promettre de lui faire confiance et il m'a confirmé qu'elle va bien. Mais je suis sûr du contraire. Alors un rien m'énerve désolé. Et puis si elle te plait j'ai rien à dire, mais j'avais cru te voir rêver sur un gars alors je m'interroge. Tu lui donnes vraiment des cours?**

Kidd avait vidé son sac, toute sa frustration, toute sa tension, toute sa peur. Law l'avait écouté attentivement. C'est vrai que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eu des nouvelles de Lyla et ça devenait inquiétant. Le fait que personne ne veuille donner des nouvelles à Kidd ne faisait qu'agrandir cette peur et émettre des doutes quant à la santé de la jeune femme. Trafalgar mit sa main sur l'épaule du rouge et le regarda.

Trafalgar : **T'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien mais avec ton beau-père, son travail, elle n'a pas le temps de te donner des nouvelles régulièrement. Ce weekend on ira voir Shanks pour aller la voir.**

Kidd lui sourit et se leva puis mit lui aussi sa main sur l'une des épaules du brun et le regarda à son tour. Les amis se sourirent mutuellement.

Killer (passant la tête par la porte) : **Faut y aller, les gars.**

Les deux finirent de se changer avant de sortir. Law se dirigea vers le bar.

Kidd : **Au fait tu n'as pas répondu à ma question sur Alvida.**

Trafalgar : **Je lui donne des cours... mais on s'est déjà embrassé vers la fin de la séance de révisions... alors je vais voir jusqu'où ça peut aller. Pour l'instant je continue mon job de professeur et elle a l'air d'apprécier à tous points de vue.**

Ils sourirent à cette dernière remarque quelque peu ambigüe et commencèrent à préparer la salle. Law préparait le bar. C'était vendredi soir, le soir le plus chargé et les trois savaient qui viendrait encore cette fois-ci, même si c'était plus marrant que contraignant. Voir Shanks complétement ivre à côté de Dragon était assez amusant, surtout quand il venait lui-même commander sa boisson avec Bonclay dans le même état. Le DJ mettait la musique, Killer se mettait à sa place, Kidd rajustait sa tenue, Shakky leur souhaitait un bon service et Law rajustait ses cheveux ainsi que sa chemise. Que la soirée commence.

La soirée avait été bien arrosée par tous les adultes de leur connaissance, seul Mihawk n'était pas saoul. Heureusement il avait pensé à venir avec le mini bus, alors il avait fait un double voyage d'abord avec les adultes, puis avec les adolescents. Dans la navette des lycéens Bonney s'endormit sur l'épaule de Law. Nami et Vivi l'une sur l'autre. Killer, lui, parlait avec Kidd.


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard. La semaine prochaine je pars pour 15 jours alors j'essaierais de publier un chapitre avant de partir sinon vous en aurez trois quand je rentrerais. Je vous souhaite un bon mois d'aout et de bonnes vacances pour certain et bonne reprise pour les autres.**

 **Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre ou on n'en apprend plus sur les relations de chacun. Un Weekend tranquille dans le lycée. Bonne lecture Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

La samedi matin fut dur pour beaucoup, surtout pour Shanks. Car un brun et un rouge étaient debout devant son bureau et le questionnait.

Kidd : **Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller voir ma propre mère.**

Shanks : **Elle nous a demandé de te garder au lycée pendant un moment, elle a des affaires à régler et après elle viendra te voir.**

Kidd : **Je ne vous crois pas mais je vais faire comme si. Viens Law on s'en va.**

Law et Kidd sortaient du bureau de Shanks. Ils n'avaient pas eu les réponses qu'ils désiraient. Trafalgar regardait Kidd, il était en colère. Ils retrouvèrent les autres au foyer et ils firent un billard. Kidd passait ses nerfs dessus et tous ceux qui acceptaient de le défier.

Trafalgar : **Kidd vient.**

Law emmena Kidd dans l'une des salles d'entrainement. Il ferma la porte et lui fit face. Kidd le regarda avec une interrogation dans le regard.

Trafalgar : **On va faire un petit combat et c'est non négociable.**

Law se mit en position d'attaque et attendit que le rouge fasse de même. Kidd sourit, c'est vrai que se battre contre ce brun lui faisait toujours du bien. Alors il se mit lui aussi en position de combat. Ils se fixèrent du regard quelque seconde, s'évaluant. Puis Kidd se jeta sur Law qui l'esquiva. Ils firent ainsi quelques passes avant que Law ne touche le visage de Kidd. Le rouge rigola aux éclats et se donna à fond afin de pouvoir rendre son coup de poing à son compagnon de jeux. Ils restèrent une bonne heure à se battre. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle et ils s'assirent.

Kidd : **Merci. Ça m'a fait un bien fou. Bon demain je serai tout courbaturé mais au moins je me sens mieux.**

Law rigola faisant « oui » de la tête, pensant que lui aussi il serait courbaturé. Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et partirent rejoindre les autres pour le repas de midi. Comme c'était le mois de mars, dans l'après-midi ils allèrent au chaud dans le foyer mais pour une fois le billard ne leur disait rien ni les autres activités proposées.

Kidd : **J'ai une idée, Killer suis-moi. Les autres dans deux heures dans le gymnase.**

Nami : **On n'a pas le droit d'y aller sans autorisation.**

Kidd : **Cool cela ne sera que plus amusant.**

Tous sourirent pensant que ça allait être intéressant. Kidd avait envie de défier l'autorité et dans ces moments-là il se surpassait. Il partit donc avec Killer en premier. Ils passèrent avant par le labo de chimie et leur labo de mécanique.

Kidd (dans le gymnase) : **Killer tu prépares la solution et moi je fabrique l'aire de jeu.**  
Killer : **Ok.**

Kidd se servit de son pouvoir sur le métal. Il mit en place des panneaux de fer, il créa une sorte de piscine de vingt mètres sur cinq et de vingt centimètres de hauteur. Puis il la rempli d'eau sur les dix premiers centimètres. Ensuite avec Killer il mélangea le produit créé et ils attendirent que l'eau et le mélange créent de la glace et donc une piste de patinage. À l'heure dite tout le groupe arriva. Ils furent surpris et heureux.

Kidd : **Allez chercher les patins et les crosses de hockey.**

Tous hurlèrent de joie. Quand ils furent prêts ils s'échauffèrent en patinant un peu et en se coursant pour certains. D'autres, comme certaines filles, n'avaient pas trop l'habitude alors elles s'élançaient doucement. Nami aidait Vivi qui, venant d'un pays désertique, n'avait pas l'habitude de faire du patin. Quand chacun se sentit bien à l'aise sur les patins, les filles quittèrent la patinoire et les garçons allèrent chercher les crosses. Un match de hockey débuta entre eux et les filles faisaient les pom-pom girls. Ils étaient en pleine partie quand une voix gueula. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Mihawk les regarder, sourcils froncés et bras croisés.

Mihawk : **C'est quoi ce bordel.**

Kidd : **Ça se voit, on s'emmerdait alors on a créé une patinoire et maintenant on fait du hockey.**

Mihawk : **Mais vous connaissez les règles.**

Kidd : **Ouais et celle d'empêcher des enfants de voir ses parents ?**

Mihawk : **Je vois. Bon si on vous pose la question c'était mon idée et maintenant c'est moi l'arbitre. Si vous voulez faire du sport au moins qu'il y ait votre prof.**

Alors la partie reprit. Elle se termina sur un score nul. Ils avaient ensuite enlevé la patinoire et ils étaient sortis. Ils parlaient tous ensemble, mais Law lui particulièrement avec Robin. Elle lui avait avoué avoir senti le regard de Tatch sur elle et qu'il l'intéressait aussi. Law vit Alvida venir vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Un aussi vint naitre sur les siennes. Il s'excusa auprès des autres et alla la voir sous les encouragements et autres quolibets.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Mihawk était allé voir Shanks dans son bureau. Il savait qu'il l'y trouverait avant le repas du soir.

Mihawk : **Shanks on a un problème.**

Shanks : **Si tu parles de Kidd je suis au courant.**

Mihawk : **Que fait-on ? Je dois dire que moi aussi je suis inquiet, puis avec ce qu'on a trouvé.**

Shanks (mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Mihawk) : **Ne t'inquiète pas on va la retrouver. On a mis les meilleurs sur l'affaire. Dans très peu de temps tu pourras la serrer dans tes bras et lui dire combien tu l'aimes.**

Mihawk : **Ne rigole pas. Je suis sérieux je m'inquiète pour elle. De plus si ça dure encore un moment on va perdre Kidd et les autres après tous les efforts qu'on a fait pour avoir leur confiance.**

Shanks : **Je sais, je sais. Mais on va s'occuper de tout en temps et en heure. D'abord la retrouver après on s'occupera de Kidd et des autres, en leur expliquant tout.**

Le brun souffla mais abdiqua et reprenant contenance il sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers les vestiaires afin de voir si aucun dégât n'avait été fait là-bas. Il fut alors surpris de voir une scène des plus atypiques. Effectivement, si tous les adolescents étaient retournés dans leur dortoir avant le repas deux avaient fait un détour dans les vestiaires. Mihawk assistait donc à un moment d'intimité entre Zoro et Sanji. Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient à perdre haleine. Le vert menant la danse au vu de l'emprise qu'il avait sur le corps du blond. Ses mains le caressant sous sa chemise. Le blond lui était accroché au cou de Zoro et se maintenait tant bien que mal sur ses jambes tellement il était excité. Mihawk, lui, ne bougeait plus. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et encore moins entre eux. Il vit Zoro faire un pas en arrière et se servir des casiers en métal comme support. Il en profita pour raffermir sa prise sur le blond. Cela mit leurs deux érections en contact. Sanji bascula sa tête un peu en arrière et feula de plaisir. Alors le vert plongea dans son cou offert. Mais dans son mouvement il vit une ombre alors il releva la tête.

Sanji (avec une voix pleine de luxure et d'insatisfaction) : **Zoro que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?**

Zoro (les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son sensei et sans honte) : **Rien ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'occuper de toi.**

Sanji : **Zoro, hummm !**

Le vert après un dernier regard au brun et un large sourire replongea dans le cou de son blond. Mihawk vit alors le vert défaire leurs deux pantalons alors il s'éclipsa. Il ne voulait pas voir la suite et puis même si cela n'était pas autorisé, qui était-il pour leur demander d'arrêter ? Il sourit en repensant à eux qui d'habitude passaient leur temps à se chamailler. Puis il se dit que le vert avait réussi à attraper sa proie et s'il l'avait empêché de la manger il l'aurait payé cher.

Dans le vestiaire les deux jeunes n'en pouvaient plus. Alors Zoro s'activait d'une main ferme sur leurs deux sexes les amenant aux portes du plaisir et les deux jouirent ensemble. Puis il porta le blond sur l'un des bancs où il l'allongea et le surplomba.

Zoro : **Tu es magnifique.**

Sanji : **Je t'aime Zoro.**

Le vert pour toute réponse l'embrassa et pensa qu'il devrait remercier Mihawk de ne pas l'avoir empêché de finir. Il n'aurait jamais eu cette confession sinon. Il offrit au blond son plus beau sourire. Celui-ci comprit alors que c'était le « je t'aime aussi » de son vert et il s'en contenta, l'embrassant à nouveau encore et encore. Puis le cuistot redemanda des caresses à son amant en se déhanchant sous lui. Le vert sourit de plus belle et ne se fit pas prier allant doucement et tendrement à la découverte de ce corps si tentant et sexy.

Zoro : **La prochaine fois on se douche ensemble ?**

Sanji (rougissant et murmurant) : **On verra.**

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi encore un peu, puis partirent se doucher chacun de leurs côtés et allèrent dans le restaurant rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Ils étaient déjà tous au restaurant, quand Zoro et Sanji réapparurent pour le diner. Le groupe avait décidé de se faire une soirée entre eux. Tout se passait bien, l'alcool coulait à flot, ils étaient tous un peu bourrés. Nami eut alors une idée, une sorte d'action vérité, sans bouteille et qu'avec des vérités. Quelqu'un commençait, choisissant la personne à qui elle voulait poser sa question et celle-ci était obligée de répondre et avec le plus de détails possibles. Tous acceptèrent la règle. Law aperçut certains sourires, il comprit vite que ses amis avaient plusieurs idées en tête. Surtout lorsqu'il suivit les regards que les uns et les autres se lançaient. Tout le monde avait au moins une personne en particulier à interroger. Ensuite Law vit Kidd le regarder et le brun lui rendit son regard. Nami commença la partie.

Nami : **Zoro on t'a vu revenir avec Sanji vous faisiez quoi ensemble ?**

Zoro (voyant Sanji rougir) : **On apprenait à faire connaissance. Vous passez votre temps à dire que si on faisait des efforts pour apprendre à se connaitre on s'entendrait mieux. Alors on suit votre conseil. Ça te va ? Et si tu ne me crois pas demande à Mihawk il nous a vus.**

Nami : **Oui parfait.**

Sanji (rougissant et murmurant que pour le vert) : **Vraiment ?**

Zoro (murmurant que pour le blond) : **Oui mais il est vite parti.**

Sanji fusilla Zoro du regard mais en même temps le remercia d'avoir dit une demi-vérité. Effectivement ils apprenaient à se connaitre. Mais pas pour les raisons annoncées. Et sûrement pas comme les autres devaient le penser maintenant. Cela le fit sourire. Law lui pensa « _Alors Zoro s'est mis à l'action avec Sanji. Et celui-ci avait rougit signe qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que parler pour se connaitre plus._ »

Zoro : **Kidd tu en es où avec la brune de l'autre fois ?**

Kidd : **C'est fini. Elle m'a saoulé.**

Tous rirent et le chambrèrent pour ses histoires rapides et sans lendemain. Law lui avait bien compris que même si le rouge la draguait que depuis quelques jours déjà. Dans le privé elle lui faisait des crises de jalousie alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas ensemble. Le brun comprenait qu'il l'ait laissée tomber. Puis il vit le rouge tourner la tête vers lui et lui poser la question, que tout le monde attendait.

Kidd : **Et toi Law ces cours avec Alvida, vous faites quoi d'autres d'intéressant ensemble ?**

Trafalgar : **Je lui donne des cours mais aussi autre chose, et si tu veux tout savoir, oui j'ai déjà couché avec elle.**

Law sourit à Kidd et tous se marrèrent. Le groupe parlait facilement de sexe ou de leurs plans culs entre eux. Tous allèrent de leurs petits commentaires.

Tatch : **Et où vous l'avez fait ?**

Trafalgar : **Dans sa chambre, elle m'a fait une ou deux choses dans la mienne et on l'a fait dans quelques salles.**

Tatch : **Ah ouais quand même tu ne perds pas de temps mon grand.**

Trafalgar : **Et toi Tatch tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ?**

Tatch : **Oui Robin.** (La regardant droit dans les yeux). **Je te trouve magnifique et intelligente et...**

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Robin l'avait embrassé. Un baiser des plus passionnés. Tous applaudirent et les félicitèrent de leur nouvelle mise en couple. D'autres questions avaient fusées entre eux. Kidd avait été réinterrogé, alors il avait regardé Law et lui avait fait un signe de tête vers un blond et un vert. Les deux rirent se comprenant sans se parler, ils avaient fait la même hypothèse entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Kidd : **Sanji dis-moi, en plus d'apprendre à vous connaitre avec Zoro vous faites quoi ? En fait la question serait plutôt vous en êtes où sexuellement parlant ?**

Sanji (rouge comme une tomate) : **Euh...**

Zoro (en colère) : **C'est bon on est ensemble et on l'a pas encore fait. On prend notre temps mais le premier qui repose une question ou fait une remarque je prends l'un de mes sabres et je le coupe en deux.**

Tous firent « oui » de la tête en étouffant un rire. Alors ces deux-là qui se battaient comme chien et chat était vraiment ensemble, c'était vraiment intéressant. Tous se promirent de suivre ça de loin pour ne pas se faire tuer.

Kidd : **Juste une ? Vous avez vraiment été pris en flag par Mihawk.**

Zoro : **Ouais dans les vestiaires tout à l'heure avant le repas.**

Sanji : **Oh la honte.**

Zoro (rapprochant son blond de lui) : **C'est bon il a rien dit. Il a même souri j'en suis sûr. Il s'en fout des règles, il nous a même aidés pour la patinoire.**

Kidd : **Ouais te prends pas la tête avec ça, si c'est lui tu ne risques rien.**

Tatch: **Tu lui fais confiance ?**

Kidd : **Je ne fais confiance à aucun adulte sauf ma mère. Mais lui il fait partie des adultes à qui je donne le bénéfice du doute.**

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et Sanji sembla être plus détendu, mais cela devait aussi venir du fait que Zoro lui caressait le dos et que parfois il s'amusait avec les mèches blondes de sa nuque. Ils comprirent tous que c'était des plus sérieux entre eux deux. La soirée finit vers une heure du matin où ils allèrent se coucher. Ils se promirent de reprendre leur jeu le lendemain car c'était le dimanche.

* * *

Law se réveilla vers neuf heures, lorsqu'il se leva sa tête lui tourna légèrement, sûrement à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait bu le soir d'avant. Il s'assit pendant quelques minutes, le temps que sa tête cesse de tourner. Il s'habilla rapidement d'un han et d'un t-shirt. Il sortit et alla en bas, il n'y avait que Robin, Chopper et Sabo. Ils étaient les seuls à n'avoir pas trop abusé de l'alcool hier soir. Les autres se lèveraient sûrement vers midi alors ils décidèrent de passer le temps en allant dehors. Ils rencontrèrent quelques profs sur le chemin, ils leurs demandèrent comment s'était passé la soirée. Ils leur répondirent sans divulguer le nombre incalculable de bouteilles bues, même s'ils s'en doutaient. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, Chopper vint se mettre entre les jambes de Robin et elle caressa le petit renne. Alors qu'ils parlaient, Bepo arriva avec Shachi et Penguin, après avoir dit bonjour, l'ours s'allongea et Law se mit contre lui. Ce simple geste lui avait manqué. Bepo s'endormit vite, le brun sourit. Avant quand ils étaient jeunes et que l'ours était plus petit que Law, c'était lui qui dormait dans ses bras et maintenant il se mettait contre lui pour faire la même chose.


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonjour,**

 **Comme je pars en vacances jusqu'à la fin du mois je publie les trois chapitres du mois. On se retrouve en septembre.**

 **Petit chapitre sur une après-midi tranquille dans le lycée.**

 **Biz bonne fin de mois. Bonne lecture Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :**

Le mois de mars passa vite et on arriva au premier avril. Il faisait un soleil magnifique. Aujourd'hui au lycée c'était férié alors la plupart des terminales décidèrent d'aller faire un pique-nique dans le parc. Pour cela Sanji prépara des sandwichs, des salades de fruits et des bentos, avec sushis, sashimis et onigiris. Tous attrapèrent alors un paquet et ils partirent manger sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Pendant le repas, ils parlèrent et se racontèrent des blagues. Les couples connus comme Robin et Tatch ou Usopp et Kaya en profitèrent pour se bécoter. Law et Alvida s'étaient séparés, cela n'avait duré que peu de temps. Kidd lui s'amusait toujours passant d'une fille à l'autre. L'après-midi ils jouèrent d'abord au badminton, puis ils tendirent un fil et firent un volley. L'aprèm se passa ainsi dans l'oisiveté et les jeux sportifs. Certains en profitèrent pour faire des siestes à l'ombre des arbres ou au soleil pour bronzer.

Sanji : **Une boisson Mesdemoiselles ?**

Nami : **Non merci.**

Robin : **Volontiers, je suis ravie si le temps continue comme ça et que le soleil reste on va avoir un beau printemps puis un bel été.**

Vivi : **Je suis bien d'accord, on pourra aller souvent à la piscine.**

Nami : **Mon bronzage sera parfait.**

Zoro (grognant d'être réveillé par cette discussion sans intérêt) : **Ton bronzage est toujours parfait alors tais-toi.**

Sanji : **Toi ! Tu te tais ! Et ne parle pas ainsi aux femmes. Je te l'ai déjà dit.** (Puis s'allongeant contre le vert). **Tu as autre chose à faire que dormir seul.**

Sanji l'embrassa et le vert se colla plus à lui. Cela était très rare qu'ils se montrent si proche tous les deux, préférant se disputer encore et encore. Après le volley, Law était retourné s'assoir sous les arbres pour se reposer et boire tranquillement en écoutant ce que lui disait Kidd. Il faisait vraiment chaud, les filles s'étaient mises en short et les mecs s'étaient mis torse nu. Il observa son environnement et s'aperçut que depuis que Robin et Tatch s'étaient révélés ils ne se quittaient plus, pareil pour Zoro et Sanji ainsi que Kaya et Ussop. Même si le vert et le blond se disputaient et se battaient plus qu'ils ne s'embrassaient. D'où les voir ainsi allongés côte à côte tranquillement était exceptionnel. Lors du repas, des profs les avaient rejoints et certains étaient encore là. Law était maintenant en train de parler avec Hina. Ils avaient une vive discussion mais plutôt intéressante.

Hina : **Alvida se tient plutôt loin de toi.**

Trafalgar : **Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.**

Hina (souriant amusée) : **On se doutait avec d'autres profs que ce n'était que pour quelques semaines. Tu sais avec Smoker on vous a entendu lorsqu'on marchait dans un couloir.** (Voyant les sourcils froncés de Trafalgar et souriant). **On a entendu des gémissements et ton nom dedans.**

Trafalgar (détournant le regard gêné, car même s'ils n'avaient pas été vus en direct, ils les avaient entendu le faire). **Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu concrètement ?**

Hina : **Pour être franche je dirais du plaisir venant d'elle et de la simulation venant de toi. On entendait bien que c'était un plaisir furtif. Pas celui d'un homme amoureux. C'est pour cela que je me doutais bien que vous n'étiez plus ensemble.**

Kidd (assit à côté d'eux et les écoutant) : **Effectivement, en plus juste avant qu'il ne sorte avec elle je l'ai vu reluquer un homme. Elle, s'était pour s'entraîner et attendre.**

Killer : **Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi.**

Kidd : **Bah j'attends la perle rare et quand je l'aurais trouvé je me calmerais.**

Hina (rigolant) : **Je plains ta perle rare. Bon sinon ce que je voulais surtout dire c'est que les murs sont fins alors faites-le ailleurs que dans les classes comme dans vos chambres et encore même là on peut vous entendre.**

Kidd : **Alors on doit le faire dans un hôtel hors du lycée ce qui signifie pouvoir sortir donc pour moi c'est abstinence.**

Killer : **Ce n'est pas comme si tu le faisais souvent.**

Kidd : **J'attends la perle rare et je ne suis pas le seul. Pas vrai Mihawk sensei ?**

Mihawk (grognant après avoir craché sa boisson à l'entente de son nom) : **Ne me mêle pas à tes discussions.**

Kidd (faisant la moue à deux doigts de pleurer) : **Vous ne dites pourtant pas ça d'habitude quand on est que tous les deux.**

Trafalgar : **Sans blague Kidd, tu imites vachement bien le petit élève soumis, tu as de l'expérience ?**

Tous rirent aux éclats devant la tête des protagonistes. Law vit Kidd lui lancer un regard mauvais. Alors le brun éclata encore plus de rire. Mais quand même c'était la honte de s'être fait choper par un pion, surtout Hina. Trafalgar s'allongea sur l'herbe pendant que les autres calmèrent leur rire. Mihawk avait une veine qui sortait de sa tempe et était prêt à sortir son sabre, ce qu'il faillit faire après la remarque d'Ivankov. Kidd lui, fit un coma à leurs côtés lorsque la folle lui fit un clin d'œil. Law pensa que lui aussi était passé à deux doigts de l'AVC quand il/elle s'est tourné vers lui en parlant d'ados, d'hormones et de pulsions. Heureusement Hina lui avait dit d'aller voir Bonclay, ce qu'il/elle - on sait jamais avec son look de costume en latex rose flashy- fit et nous laissa tranquille.

Trafalgar : **c'est vrai que c'était qu'une meuf comme ça, mais nos petites séances de révisons étaient quand même marrantes parfois. Il va quand même falloir que j'aille à la pharmacie racheter des capotes.**

Kidd (se réveillant devint sérieux) : **Effectivement il faut toujours rester couvert.**

Killer (mort de rire) : **Tu en sais quelque chose le puceau.**

Kidd : **Perle rare et puis te ne sais pas tout.**

Tous le regardèrent et il éclata de rire. Les autres le suivirent.


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonjour,**

 **Comme je pars en vacances jusqu'à la fin du mois je publie les trois chapitres du mois. On se retrouve en septembre.**

 **Dans ce chapitre vous verrez un paris entre Kidd et Law.**

 **Biz bonne fin de mois. Bonne lecture Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

Le début du mois se passa bien, le soleil était au rendez-vous. Les couples en profitaient pour se balader dans les parcs du lycée. Kidd et Law, après une discussion le premier avril, s'étaient lancés dans un nouveau pari. Celui qui sortirait avec le plus de monde possible sur tout le mois d'avril, photo ou vidéo à l'appui et tous sexes confondus. Pour l'instant ils étaient au même nombre. Tout le monde trouvait ce pari débile et il l'était, mais ce sont les plus débiles qui sont les plus marrants. Mais en ce jour ils étaient tous en cours et cela était des plus ennuyant. Ils étaient bientôt en exam mais le temps dehors n'aidait pas à la concentration. La chaleur était déjà là et cela les rendaient paresseux sur leurs bureaux. Par exemple : Zoro dormait, Ace et Marco dessinait sur une feuille, les filles parlaient et Law regardait par la fenêtre. Puis midi sonna enfin, ils allaient pouvoir se restaurer et prendre leurs temps. Ils avaient trois heures de libres avant les prochains cours. Ils prirent un sandwich au self et allèrent les manger dehors. Luffy fidèle à lui-même en avait pris six et encore ce n'était pas sûr que cela le cale. Pareil pour Ace. Law, lui, avait pris un sandwich, une cannette, un paquet de chips et une pomme. Léger par rapport aux autres mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim, il pensait même qu'il ne finirait pas son repas. Il le donnerait à Luffy au pire. Ils se mirent tous sur l'herbe avec un peu de musique et la détente commença. Luffy et Ace essayaient de manger plus que l'autre, Ussop se fit même piquer son paquet de chips pendant qu'il parlait d'une de ses soit disant aventures à Chopper. Kidd quant à lui bronzait torse nu contre un arbre, quand une dizaine de filles de première vinrent l'assaillir de questions. Il balança son portable à Killer qui comprit que le rouge voulait qu'il prenne des photos pour lui.

Kidd : **Mes chères toutes belles, je répondrais aux questions de chaque fille qui acceptera de me rouler une pelle.**

Toute les filles rougirent et se reculèrent d'un pas. Puis, après s'être regardées entre elles et voyant que le rouge était sérieux, elles acceptèrent le marché. Durant trois bons quarts d'heures elles lui posèrent pleins de questions personnelles, tout en l'embrassant. Killer et Sanji se partageaient le portable pour prendre les photos. Les filles repartirent quand la sonnerie retentit annonçant la reprise des cours.

Kidd (regardant Law) : **A ce rythme-là je vais gagner. On a qu'à dire qu'un baiser c'est sortir ok. Alors, tu devrais peux être te déshabiller un peu et montrer tes tatouages ou je vais te battre à pleine couture.**

Zoro : **Qui te dit qu'il en a besoin ? Et que tu vas gagner ?**

Kidd : **Je gagne toujours !**

Tous : **Law t'as intérêt à gagner et à lui rabattre son caquet.**

Kidd (s'énervant) : **Killer ! Toi au moins tu pourrais être de mon côté, faux frère.**

Trafalgar : **C'est sûr que si on prend les gamines de première c'est facile.**

Law sourit face à Kidd et alla voir une première. Après une ou deux paroles, elle revint vers les autres un sourire aux lèvres. Le brun fit de même en revenant vers son groupe et Kidd.

Trafalgar : **On doit choper des filles de terminale ou plus vieilles.**

Kidd : **Ok.**

Le pari retomba donc à zéro. Ils avaient quand même conscience qu'ils allaient très vite faire le tour des terminales, surtout que leur petit pari allait s'ébruiter. Devoir embrasser des filles plus vieilles sera plus compliqué, car à part quelques-unes, on ne les fait pas tomber juste avec un sourire de beau gosse.

Le groupe repartit ensuite à l'intérieur, les cours étaient terminés mais Kidd, Killer et Law devaient s'avancer dans leurs devoirs, car ce soir ils allaient travailler au bar. De quoi pouvoir honorer le pari avec toutes les femmes ainsi que les hommes qui venaient dans celui-ci. Law finit ses devoirs et se tourna vers Kidd et Killer. Le blond avait bientôt terminé, mais Kidd n'arrivait à rien et c'était bientôt l'heure d'y aller. Law alla le voir et l'aida pour une partie de son devoir. Puis Rayleigh vint les voir pour leur dire que ce soir c'était lui qui allait les accompagner, Mihawk devait régler quelque chose.

Arrivé à destination ils descendirent de voiture et entrèrent dans le bar. Le vieux les avaient suivis et allèrent voir Shakky pour lui dire bonsoir et discuter un peu pendant qu'eux s'occupaient de préparer la salle. Lors de la soirée Kidd et Law avaient dragué tout ce qui bougeait et Killer prenait des photos. Law était en tête du fait qu'il embrassait aussi les hommes. Kidd avait surpris Law en train de rouler une pelle à un brun. Cela l'emmerda.

Kidd : **Ok. On a dit sortir, mais pas coucher. Si ta pause n'avait pas été fini il t'aurait baisé.**

Killer : **Lâche-le ! C'est toi qui as lancé ce pari.**

Kidd : **Nouvelle règle, on ne le fait plus tout seul. On est toujours accompagné, on ne sait jamais ce qui** **peut arriver. On va éviter que tu ne te fasses violer.**

Les deux autres rigolèrent ne comprenant pas la crise de Kidd. Mais ils passèrent vite à autre chose et repartirent à leurs postes. A la fin de la soirée Rayleigh les raccompagna au lycée.

A la fin du mois d'avril Kidd et Law firent leur compte. Tous étaient là afin de voir qui avait gagné et surtout être sûr que cet idiot de Kidd perde. Mais le groupe fut déçu car il y eu égalité. Ils durent donc reconnaitre que Kidd avait du charme auprès des femmes. Et Law autant auprès des femmes que des hommes car son quotas était fifty-fifty. Les deux étaient à égalité, le roux sourit content. Il l'avait échappé belle. Mais Law n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il se leva et alla voir Robin et Thatch. Il regarda Robin et elle sourit comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire.

Robin (embrassant son petit ami en lui souriant) : **C'est juste pour le pari.**

Puis elle se tourna vers Law et l'embrassa. Celui-ci sourit en entendant le bruit d'une photo qu'on prenait. Il remercia la brune et se tourna vers Kidd.

Trafalgar : **Plus un pour moi, je remporte le pari.**

Tous applaudirent et se marrèrent, Thatch se remit de sa mini crise cardiaque et applaudit aussi.

Kidd (grognant) : **Ce n'est pas fair-play.**

Killer (mettant sa main sur son épaule en souriant) : **Soit bon joueur.**

La soirée se finit ainsi, dans le foyer avec quelques boissons et quelques petites railleries sur Kidd et les anecdotes du pari. Les deux racontèrent leurs meilleurs « coups » ainsi que leurs pires et dans quelles situations ils les avaient embrassés.


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonjour,**

 **Comme je pars en vacances jusqu'à la fin du mois je publie les trois chapitres du mois. On se retrouve en septembre.**

 **Voici un bon mois de mai.**

 **Biz bonne fin de mois. Bonne lecture Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :**

Le mois de mai avait commencé depuis quelques jours et il commençait à faire très chaud. Alors ce soir-là Kidd, Killer et Law étaient au bar de Shakky, habillés dans leur tenue de service. Un magnifique costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Mais Kidd n'en pouvait plus. Alors il défit sa cravate et ouvrit légèrement sa chemise, faisant apparaître son torse. Au bout d'un moment Law vint le voir, le trouvant négligé. Il attrapa sa cravate pour la lui refermer et avant qu'il ne reparte le rouge l'attrapa. Celui-ci avait ressenti une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas depuis un moment, « son frère » lui procurait des sensations et sentiments bizarres qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout.

Kidd : **Je t'empêchais de te concentrer, ça te faisait bander** (voyant le regard noir de Law). **C'est bon je rigole. T'es juste jaloux que toutes ces filles ne regardent que moi.**

Law souffla et partit derrière son bar. Le rouge se fustigea d'avoir parlé ainsi à « son frère ». Il alla le retrouver un peu plus tard.

Kidd : **Pour tout à l'heure je... tu sais cette chaleur me met en rogne et je dis pleins de conneries. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

Law lui fit « non » de la tête et chacun repartit bosser jusqu'à ce que Mihawk les récupère. Pendant tout le trajet du retour Kidd lança des regards à Law auquel celui-ci ne répondit pas. Même si le rouge était venu s'excuser et que le brun lui avait dit qu'il lui pardonnait, Law trouvait quand même que ces temps-ci la manière de Kidd à s'immiscer dans les affaires de tout le monde était chiante. Il avait bien le droit de flirter avec une meuf ou un mec et il était assez grand pour pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul si besoin. De plus, ce soir, il avait trouvé la réaction du rouge stupide. Comme si voir le torse de son ami allait l'émoustiller. Et comment avait-il pu penser que le regarder le ferait bander. Même si le brun reconnaissait que le carmin était bien fait et que parfois il était gêné de voir certains endroits de son corps dévoilés. Mais bon ils n'allaient pas en faire toute une histoire.

En arrivant au lycée ils sortirent de la voiture et ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Law savait qu'à cette heure-ci certaines personnes n'étaient pas couchées alors il alla à la chambre de Bepo. Lorsqu'il entra Shachi et Penguin étaient déjà là. Le brun les salua et alla s'assoir sur un pouf. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien. Bepo s'était mis contre lui et Traf' le caressait doucement. L'ours finit par s'endormir alors lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, Law décida de rester dormir avec son ami, ça faisait longtemps. Law dit bonne nuit à Shachi et Penguin et se mit dans le lit à côté de Bepo. Vu que Bepo était un ours, l'école lui avait fournis un plus grand lit afin qu'il soit à l'aise. Celui-ci se mit à sa place habituelle et se rendormit tout de suite après. Quant à Law, il enleva ses vêtements en ne gardant que son boxer et se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés.

* * *

C'était le cinq mai et Luffy déambulait, il n'avait vu personne comme si tous ses amis le fuyaient. Il était triste. Cela avait durée toute la journée et là il était dix-huit heures.

Ace : **Oi, petit frère vint par ici !**

Luffy (heureux) : **J'arrive.**

Ace : **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On t'attend depuis un bail au gymnase.**

Luffy (super heureux) : **Vraiment ?**

Ace : **Bien sûr on doit assister au nouveau combat entre Kidd et Zoro.**

Luffy (triste) : **Oh c'est vrai.**

Puis le brun baissa la tête mais il suivit son frère. Arrivé au gymnase il avait envie de pleurer.

Ace : **Putain tu as quoi ?**

Luffy (entrant à sa suite) : **Vous...**

Tous : **Bon anniversaire Luffy.**

Le brun leva les yeux et vit tous ses amis. Le gymnase était décoré et une banderole avec inscrit "Joyeux Anniversaire Luffy" était mise en haut de la salle. Une fête commença alors pour l'anniversaire du brun, qui là pleurait de joie dans les bras d'Ace et Sabo. Law repensa à la journée, ' _la décoration du gymnase leur avait pris un temps dingue mais cela valait le coup. Le plus difficile avait été d'éloigner Luffy sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Quoique, remarque, il n'était pas d'une vivacité d'esprit_. Maintenant celui-ci était en en train de pleurer dans les bras de ses frères. Il courut vers ses amis et les serra dans ses bras élastiques afin de les remercier de lui avoir organisé une fête surprise. Après cela, la fête débuta, Sanji avait fait un banquet digne d'un roi, il y avait de la nourriture à foison. L'invité principal mangeait tout ce qu'il trouvait et remerciait encore et encore tout le monde. Bien vite, l'heure des cadeaux et du gâteau arriva. Tous prirent une part et Luffy ouvrit tous ses cadeaux. Le jeune brun était aux anges il avait reçu plein de ticket restaurant pour manger à l'œil. Mais aussi des bonbons que Bonney tentait du lui voler. Après ils mirent de la musique et dansèrent jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. Enfin ils allèrent tous se coucher épuisés par les danses.

* * *

C'était mi-Mai quand le père d'Ussop vint lui rendre visite. Le jeune homme au long nez –héritage de sa mère- était nerveux. Son père Yassop devait venir le visiter et cela faisait un moment qu'il était parti pour le travail. Yassop était un vieil ami de Shanks. C'est pour cela qu'Ussop avait pu rentrer facilement dans ce lycée en plus de son savoir-faire dans la création et de ses dons de sniper. Mais là Ussop tournait en rond.

Shanks : **Qu'as-tu ? On dirait un lion en cage.**

Ussop : **Je veux présenter Kaya à mon père mais cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.**

Shanks : **Effectivement neuf mois c'est long, tu as peut-être un petit frère ou une petite sœur.**

Ussop : **Principal ? Vous avez une façon de rassurer les gens qui est formidable.**

Shanks sourit devant cette remarque ironique et ne s'en offusqua pas bien au contraire. Yassop arriva peu de temps après et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes devant son fils qui avait tellement grandi. Ils discutèrent un long moment puis le soir arriva vite. Yassop invita son fils au restaurant et celui-ci demanda d'amener quelqu'un avec eux, c'est ainsi qu'Ussop présenta sa compagne à son père. Lors du repas, Yassop fut stupéfié de la beauté et de l'intelligence de la blonde qui désirait devenir médecin. A un moment Ussop quitta la table et son père en profita pour s'entretenir avec la jeune fille les accompagnants.

Yassop : **Merci de prendre soin de mon fils.**

Kaya : **C'est lui qui prend soin de moi. A la mort de mes parents j'ai eu une santé fragile et il a veillé sur moi et ma redonné espoir et courage. Je ne serais pas ici s'il n'avait pas été là.**

Yassop avait écouté sa future belle fille, il l'espérait, et il était fier de son fils. Ussop était, malgré sa façon de tout enjoliver, quelqu'un de fiable et de protecteur. Il savait prendre soin de siens. Plus tard ils rentrèrent au lycée. Les deux adolescents retournèrent auprès de leurs amis. Law vit Ussop et Kaya arriver avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Le rendez-vous avec le père du jeune homme s'était bien passé. Ils racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, Ussop en rajoutant toujours et Kaya en rectifiant les propos. Mais de ce que le groupe avait compris c'était que Yassop était fier de son fils et avait accepté Kaya tout de suite. Alors ils terminèrent la soirée en souhaitant que le couple d'Ussop et Kaya soit toujours soudé et que cela continu encore très longtemps. Law se mit à bailler, ces dernières journées l'avaient complétement crevé et il n'était pas le seul, tout le monde commençait à s'endormir. Ils décidèrent donc tous d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher.

* * *

C'était fin mai et il faisait très chaud. Ce matin-là, Sanji avait encore rejoint son vert sur le stade. Après quelques tours de celui-ci en duo ils se retirèrent sur les gradins afin de déguster les délicieuses pâtisseries que Sanji avait cuisinées pour son vert.

Zoro : **On va prendre une douche ?**

Sanji : **Oui car on va devoir retourner au bâtiment principal. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à descendre petit déjeuner.**

Zoro : **Sanji cela te dérange... Je veux dire tu voudrais qu'on soit plus... On ne se montre pas souvent ensemble. Tout le monde sait pour nous mais on fait comme si de rien était.**

Sanji (embrassant le vert) : **Non au contraire, j'aime nos rendez-vous secrets et...** (Baissant la tête rouge de gêne). **Si on s'affichait je... Zoro j'ai toujours envie que tu me touche et te toucher, alors si on s'affichait je ne pourrais pas me retenir d'être toujours sur toi. S'en serait vraiment gênant.**

Le vert sourit à cette confession, lui aussi pensait la même chose. Il aida le blond à se relever et partit en direction des douches.

Zoro : **Après une telle confession tu ne peux me dire non. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais rien de compromettant.**

Sanji (rougissant) : **Je te fais confiance.**

Alors le vert entraîna son amant dans une douche. Là il les déshabilla et entrèrent ensemble dans celle-ci. L'eau coula sur leurs corps frémissants d'appréhension. Depuis des mois qu'ils étaient ensemble c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux et si près l'un de l'autre. Zoro entreprit de le savonner faisant soupirer de plaisir son bien-aimé. Sanji fit de même sur le corps de Zoro. Les deux hommes étaient en transes et peu importe si quelqu'un passait par là ou pas. Ou encore s'ils étaient en retard, ils s'aimaient à leur façon. S'embrassant et se découvrant avec leurs mains, leurs lèvres. Jusqu'a plus souffle et jusqu'à libération de leurs jouissances dans la main de Zoro qui avaient pris en main leur deux sexes gonflés de plaisir depuis quelques minutes. Après cela ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et rejoignirent leurs amis.


	19. Chapter 18

**Bonjour,**

 **Ce soir petit chapitre ou la relation Law/Kidd avance bien. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours. Biz Bonne lecture Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

En ce début de mois de juin, Trafalgar se fit réveiller par une sonnerie stridente. Ouvrant un œil après l'autre, il observa son réveil qui indiquait sept heures. Il se leva après avoir éteint cette machine infernale. Il alla directement prendre une douche afin de se réveiller complétement. Après la douche, il s'habilla d'un jean avec des taches noires, son sweat fétiche arborant un smiley-virus sur fond jaune ainsi que son inséparable bonnet de fourrure. Il se regarda dans la glace une dernière fois, sa nuit de sommeil n'avait pas effacé les cernes noirs sous ses yeux. Il ne se faisait plus trop d'illusion et puis maintenant c'était un élément de son style si on peut dire. Il prit son sac et sortit de sa chambre après l'avoir fermée. Il descendit au réfectoire où quelques-uns de ses amis étaient déjà attablés, les plus matinaux. Lorsqu'il s'assit avec son plateau, tous parlaient du week-end à venir. C'était déjà vendredi, alors il faillait prévoir dès maintenant. Il écouta tranquillement les autres émettre des propositions. Ainsi que les râlements de cet idiot de Kidd.

Kidd (tapant du poing) : **J'ai encore demandé à aller chez ma mère et com' d'hab' j'ai eu un non.**

Killer (rigolant) : **Bah tu sais bien qu'ici c'est une prison dorée.**

Ussop (levant la main) : **Ouais et moi j'ai une idée pour se faire la malle.**

Franky (soufflant) : **Si c'est un plan aussi foireux que le week-end dernier je passe. Merci les heures de colles.**

Luffy (mangeant tout ce qui passe à sa portée) : **Bah c'était chouette, au moins on a bien rit et pendant les colles aussi Aokiji-sempai a fait que dormir. Et moi j'ai pu aller me goinfrer.**

Sanji (se levant et hurlant) : **Je savais que c'était toi idiot, on n'a pas pu faire cours pendant une journée par ta faute.**

Luffy : **Ha, ha, ha !**

Sanji sauta sur Luffy pour l'étrangler et Ussop essaya de les séparer. Kidd alla alors murmurer à l'oreille de Trafalgar, ce qui l'énerva un peu avant de se raviser, son idée étant bonne.

Kidd : **Que des idiots et toi tu fais quoi ? On se fait une soirée. J'ai envie de boire. On peut envoyer Bonney chopper des bouteilles. Cet idiot de fumeur blond se laissera avoir par cette 'donzelle'.**

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, un vert arriva et arrêta la baston devant eux. Et Trafalgar entendit Kidd rajouter.

Kidd : **Ou alors un Vert ? Qu'en penses-tu ?**

Trafalgar (souriant au roux) : **Il s'y prend toujours aussi bien avec cuistot-ya.**

Trafalgar finit son petit déjeuner en regardant le vert s'engueuler avec le cuisinier du groupe. A chaque fois c'était pareil mais c'était marrant, tous faisaient des paris sur eux.

Trafalgar : **Ça me dit bien de faire une soirée, on peut la faire dans la salle du foyer, ils ont installé un nouveau billard.**

Kidd : **Cool, j'adore le billard.**

Killer : **Qui a dit billard ?**

Kidd : **Traf', il a dit qu'il y en avait un nouveau dans la salle du foyer.**

Trafalgar détestait quand Kidd l'appelait Traf', mais s'il lui disait cela, ça serait pire. Est-ce que lui il l'appelait Ki'. Alors il serra les poings et écouta le reste de la conversation.

Killer : **Les gars vous avez entendu il y a un nouveau billard au foyer.**

Tous : **Cool.**

Kidd : **C'est décidé ce soir on se fait une fête au foyer et je vous battrais tous !**

Trafalgar : **Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité Kidd.**

Kidd souriait à Trafalgar avant de partir en cours. Celui-ci se levait aussi, la cloche venait de sonner le début des cours. Bonney le suivait tout en disant :

Bonney : **Je m'occupe des bières !**

Zoro : **Prend du saké aussi !**

Tous : **Ouais !**

Le soir arriva vite. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au foyer. Ils avaient fait attention à ne réveiller aucun surveillant.

Kidd : **Bonney tu as réussi ?**

Bonney : **Ouais, j'ai de la bière et du saké.**

Tous : **Cool.**

Kidd : **Bon, qui joue contre moi ? J'ai envie de vous montrer qui est le meilleur.**

Trafalgar : **Moi.** (Attrapant une canne et mettant les boules en place il rajouta). **Pour pimenter le jeu je propose un gage au perdant.**

Kidd : **Ouais le perdant embrasse celui que le gagnant désigne.**

Tous : **Pervers.**

Kidd : **Bah comme si personne n'y avait pensé. Hypocrite. Et puis moi je sais très bien qui tu pourrais embrasser, beau brun. Ha, ha, ha !**

Le carmin fixait l'ébène droit dans les yeux, afin de lui mettre un doute et surtout de voir sa réaction et à qui il pouvait penser. Même s'ils passaient leur temps à se battre, ces deux-là s'adoraient et voulaient le bonheur de l'autre. Law aussi regardait intensément Kidd, il trouvait que son sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Car même s'ils étaient super pote, Kidd pouvait être assez vicieux dans les gages. Enfin, Trafalgar lui faisait quand même confiance et il accepta le pari.

Trafalgar : **Très bien mais fais attention car moi aussi je sais qui tu embrasseras si tu perds.**

Le rouge se figea à ces mots et pensa ' _quel con, il va me faire quel coup'_. Mais il lui serra la main en signe de promesse et d'acceptation. Puis ils commencèrent la partie, d'autres les rejoignirent acceptant le pari. Au bout de trois parties Law et Kidd avaient perdu car leurs soi-disant amis avaient tout fait pour qu'ils soient les perdant de chaque partie. Le carmin pensait ' _qu'il est injuste de faire des équipes dans ce jeu, mais bon ça ne sera que partie remise fois d'Eustass Kidd et sûrement de Trafalgar Law'_. Les autres les regardèrent morts de rire réfléchissant à qui ils allaient embrasser.

Luffy (criant) : **Moi je sais.**

Trafalgar se figea, une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe, Luffy arborait un grand sourire et parlait à voix basse avec les autres. Il pensait ' _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé comme débilité ?_ ' Kidd et lui se regardèrent l'un l'autre, essayant de trouver une solution. Tous tournèrent la tête vers eux avec une lueur dans les yeux qui ne signifiait rien de bon, ils rigolaient.

Luffy : **Comme vous êtes pour les paris, on a décidé que comme vous avez perdu tous les deux vous alliez vous embrasser ensemble.**

Kidd et Trafalgar : **Quoi ? Jamais de la vie.**

Tous (en applaudissant) : **Vous n'avez pas le choix, un bisou, un bisou.**

Kidd : **Tss... Bon si on n'a pas le choix. Mais vos gueules.**

Puis Kidd attrapa Law par le bras, le ramenant vers lui sans demander son avis, sachant qu'il y passerait des plombes. De son second bras, il le colla à son torse en le ceinturant par la taille. Ensuite, il lâcha son bras et attrapa sa nuque afin de lui rouler une pelle. Au début il sentit l'autre se débattre. Ils se battirent pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre afin d'être le meneur. Enfin Law lâcha prise et approfondit le baiser. C'était con mais de tous ses potes, Kidd n'aurait jamais pensé apprécier embrasser Law. Au bout d'un long baiser ils se séparèrent, tout le monde les applaudit en disant des remarques. Après tout ce déferlement de bruit, ils s'assirent tous en cercle avec une bière à la main. Vers vingt-trois heures tout le monde commençait à être bourré. Certains roulaient carrément sous les tables. Law parlait tranquillement avec Bonney, buvant une énième bière. Kidd avait les yeux rivés sur le duo que formaient Trafalgar et Bonney, il fut interrompu dans son observation. Par une voix à ses côtés.

Killer : **Alors tu tombes amoureux ?**

Kidd : **De la rose ?**

Killer : **Non du brun ?**

Kidd : **T'es con. Il est comme mon frère.**

Killer : **Alors cesse de le fixer.**

Kidd : **Je me demandais, tu crois qu'avoir apprécié de l'embrasser veux dire que je peux aimer les hommes ?**

Sanji : **Qui sait ? Réessaye avec lui et un autre et tu verras.**

Kidd : **Connard va cuver ailleurs.**

Killer : **Il n'a pas tort. Essaye d'embrasser d'autres mecs, si t'aime c'est que tu aimes les mecs.**

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la pièce Law sentait un regard sur lui, celui de Kidd, il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et ça le gênait presque. Il essayait de se concentrer sur ce que Bonney lui disait mais rien à faire, son esprit revenait toujours sur le roux. Après plusieurs minutes, il entendit Bonney l'appeler et claquer ses doigts devant son visage. Il revenait à lui et la regardait, elle le fixait.

Trafalgar : **Désolé Bonney, tu disais quoi ?**

Bonney : **Il embrasse comment Kidd ?**

Kidd quant à lui continuait à regarder le brun se demandant si les autres n'avaient pas raison alors sur une impulsion il embrassa d'abord Killer et Sanji qui en rigolèrent. Enfin il se leva et alla rouler une pelle au brun. Celui-ci n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre à la rose que le rouge l'avait embrassé pour la seconde fois. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne fasse rien même après qu'il l'ait lâché. Tout le monde était surpris sauf Killer et Sanji qui étaient mort de rire.

Kidd (triomphant) : **Bon je n'aime pas les gars, mais lui il embrasse pas mal.** (Dit-il en montrant Traf' du doigt.)

Trafalgar : **T'es vraiment trop torché Eustass.**

Après tout le monde finit par se marrer à cause de la scène et chacun alla de son petit commentaire. Puis vinrent les premiers départs.

Nami : **Bon, moi je vais me coucher, salut tout le monde.**

Vivi (part avec Nami) : **Moi aussi, salut à demain.**

Robin (sort): **Je pense que je vais aller me coucher aussi, salut.**

Zoro : **Puisque tout le monde part, salut.**

Zoro, Ace, Sanji, Ussop, Franky et tout le monde y compris Law et Kidd partirent après avoir rangé.


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir,**

 **Désolé pour le retard. Ce soir un long chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira et on entre dans le vif du sujet si je puis dire. Pour tout vous dire avec** **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222** **nous avions commencé à écrire cette histoire à partir de là et quand on l'a fini on a fait le début. Donc tous ce que vous avez lu jusqu'à présent. Lol. Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Peace'. Nous vous remercions encore de continuer à nous suivre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :**

Kidd s'était encore levé tard alors il se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres au réfectoire afin de déjeuner. Dans le couloir, n'étant pas très bien réveillé, il se prit quelqu'un de plein fouet. L'homme grogna tout comme lui et chacun continuèrent leur chemin.

Tous : **Salut Kidd.**

Kidd : **Vos gueules de bon matin. Dites ? Vous avez vu ce type au crochet qui se balade dans l'école ?**

Tous : **Non.**

Kidd : **Bah il m'a l'air pas net.**

Killer : **Ouais tout comme toi. Sinon tu as fait de beau rêve sur un beau brun ?**

Kidd : **Ta gueule, t'es juste jaloux car j'ai dit que tu embrassais mal et pas lui.**

Killer : **Je ne suis pas jaloux et aucune fille ne s'est plainte jusqu'à maintenant.**

Kidd : **Ce qui dénote un manque de gout total et qu'elles-mêmes ne doivent pas savoir embrasser.** **Sinon Traf' est comme mon frère alors on en parle plus. Et puis vous...**

Kidd s'arrêta, la chaise en face de lui racla et relevant la tête il tomba sur Trafalgar. Le brun était mal réveillé les cheveux ébouriffés. Une main grattant son ventre qu'il avait plus ou moins dénudé en effectuant ce geste. De l'autre il retint un bâillement avant de décoiffer encore plus ses cheveux bruns. Le carmin ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de la scène la trouvant... il secoua sa tête en signe de négation. Comment ce mot avait pu traverser son esprit ? Non ces mots. Magnifique, Splendide, Sexy... mais il détourna les yeux et revint vers son déjeuner.

Trafalgar : **Salut les gars.**

Law s'assit en face d'eux. Killer lui fit un signe de la tête en guise de bonjour mais Kidd lui ne bougea plus. Le brun mit sa main devant son visage et claqua des doigts pour le ramener à la réalité. Law secoua la tête, à quoi pouvait bien penser le rouge ? Ensuite l'ébène ne fit plus attention à son compagnon et reporta son attention sur son bol de café qu'il but lentement.

Trafalgar : **On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?**

Étant samedi, ils avaient leur journée de libre. Il faisait bon dehors alors autant sortir mais il faillait savoir quoi faire. Killer et Law commencèrent à faire des suggestions, Kidd était encore dans ses pensées. Les autres finirent par les rejoindre, Zoro avait l'air de dormir sur place, laissant à Luffy tout le temps pour lui subtiliser sa bouffe.

Bonney : **Il fait beau, on a qu'à aller à la piscine !**

Nami : **Ouais, on va pouvoir bronzer !**

Robin : **Bonne idée, ce sera agréable de lire au soleil.**

Ussop : **Ouais, je vais pouvoir vous montrer mon super plongé en bombe ! J'ai gagné un concours grâce à ce plongeon !**

Chopper : **Ouais !**

Trafalgar n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à la naïveté de Chopper-ya. Celui-ci croyait tous ce qu'on lui disait même quand cela puait le mytho à des kilomètres. Chopper était un renne qui grâce au fruit de l'humain était doué de parole. Law trouvait qu'il ressemblait plus à un Tanuki mais bon. Le jeune renne était aussi très intelligent et s'intéressait à la médecine, tout comme l'ébène. Les deux avaient déjà parlé de cette dernière ensemble et cela avait était très intéressant du point de vue de Law. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'appréciait, mais une autre était qu'il était aussi doux que Bepo, l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Bepo était un ours doué lui aussi de parole, mais chez lui c'était naturel. L'ours venant de la tribu des Minks. Une tribu d'animaux vivants comme les humains. Law sortit de ses pensées et comprit que tout le monde était d'accord pour la piscine. Les instructions étaient, rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée à onze heures, le temps de tous se préparer. Ils sortirent alors tous de la cafétéria et se séparèrent en petits groupes.

A onze heures Kidd fut l'un des premiers au point de rendez-vous. Détestant attendre il grognait contre ses amis. Il s'était aussi promis d'être moins con avec Trafalgar. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis le dernier baiser. C'était vraiment con. Un mouvement avait attiré son attention le sortant de ses pensées. Il revit alors cet homme immense avec son crochet. Cela l'intrigua et quand il alla faire marche vers l'inconnu une voix l'interpella. Il se retourna pour voir Ussop et Killer arriver. Tout en leur faisant un signe, son attention retourna vers l'inconnu qui avait disparu.

Killer : **Ça ne va pas ?**

Kidd : **Non rien, juste le gars au crochet, je...**

Nami (criant) : **Vous êtes déjà là ?**

Les trois firent 'oui' de la tête. Les autres arrivèrent et dix minutes plus tard le groupe d'amis était à la piscine. Ussop montrait sa superbe bombe et Luffy et Chopper l'applaudissait. Bonney nageait comme une sirène sous les yeux ébahis de certains garçons de l'assistance. Puis Nami faisait payer tous les garçons qui portaient les yeux sur sa poitrine ou celle de Robin qui lisait au soleil. Pendant ce temps les garçons avaient décidé de faire une partie de volley ball dans l'eau. L'équipe de Kidd avait le dessus sur l'autre. Mais malgré qu'il jouait superbement bien un truc l'ennuyait, il ne savait pas trop quoi. Il essayait de rester concentré mais ses sens étaient en alerte. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit un cri. Instinctivement il mit ses bras en avant pour amortir la chute de l'être ayant émis le son. Il regardait le fardeau dans ses bras et vit Trafalgar. Son ami venait de glisser en voulant rattraper la balle et avait atterri sur lui. Il le releva en l'attrapant par la taille et colla le dos de l'ébène à son torse. Il fut pris d'un frisson et son entrejambe réagit. Il se recula d'un pas, surpris.

Kidd : **Ça va, tu t'es pas fait mal ? Tu pourrais faire attention quand même. Bon si ça va pas sort.**

Law regarda Kidd avec intérêt. Alors qu'il sautait pour rattraper la balle, il fut pris d'un malaise, sa vue se brouillait. Il se prit la balle en pleine gueule et tomba en arrière. Il se préparait pour le choc contre le rebord de la piscine mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça il sentit quelqu'un le prendre au vol et le plaquer contre lui. Il sentit la personne se crisper contre lui et une chaleur envahit son corps lorsque qu'il reconnut la voix de Kidd.

Trafalgar : **Ouais ça va, juste un petit malaise...J'vais me reposer un instant.**

Law suivit le conseil de Kidd et sortit de l'eau se dirigeant vers sa serviette. Robin et Nami étaient déjà installées sur les leurs. Le groupe s'était mis sur l'herbe près d'un arbre afin de bénéficier de son ombre. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, il avait eu un coup de chaud ce qui expliquait son malaise. Il faisait de l'hyperthermie lorsque qu'il faisait trop chaud comme aujourd'hui. Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise dans le froid et la neige. Il sentit une ombre au-dessus de lui et rouvrit les yeux. Robin lui tendit une bouteille d'eau avec un sourire. Law l'accepta en lui disant 'merci' et but toute l'eau que la bouteille contenait.

Pendant ce temps Kidd regardait la scène, il était soulagé que Robin donne de l'eau à ce brun imprudent. Depuis le temps, il devrait savoir qu'il supporte mal le soleil. Soulagé ? Kidd se demandait pourquoi il avait pensé cela, tout comme il ne comprenait pas sa réaction d'avec Law, il y a quelques minutes. Mais il reprit la partie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il voulut prendre des nouvelles du brun, alors tournant son regard vers sa serviette il vit celle-ci vide. Un mauvais pressentiment le fit frissonner. Alors il suivit son instinct et sortit de la piscine pour se diriger vers le bâtiment principal, où se trouvaient les douches et les commodités. Devant il vit du sable. Cette découverte accentua son mal -aise. Tournant la tête dans tous les sens il aperçut au loin un grand homme portant son ami dans ses bras. Il se mit à courir dans leur direction en hélant l'inconnu :

Kidd : **Hé l'ami attend c'est mon pote que tu portes. Et tu vas où avec lui ?**

Puis le rattrapant, il lui fit vite face. Trafalgar était inconscient dans ses bras. L'homme lui lança un regard noir qui le fit frissonner. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains Kidd se servit de son pouvoir de contrôler le métal contre lui. Il le força à lâcher Traf' de son crochet, maintenant son bras levé, le temps de récupérer le brun. Puis il vit non loin d'eux une porte de métal alors d'un mouvement de main, il balançait l'homme vers elle. Forçant son crochet à être attiré par la porte. Puis le carmin plaça Trafalgar sur son épaule comme un sac de riz et courut vers le reste du groupe à la piscine.

Kidd : **Un mec a voulu enlever Traf', appelez la sécurité.**

Sanji se jeta sur le bouton d'alarme. Kidd déposa le brun sur sa serviette puis se remit debout en position d'attaque. Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, on leurs apprenaient à se battre, mais aussi à respecter certaines « règles de sécurités et de survie ». D'abord, appeler de l'aide grâce aux boutons d'alarme positionnés un peu partout dans le domaine. Ensuite, rester groupés. Ceux possédant un don spécial devant se mettre immédiatement en position d'attaque ou de défense. Enfin créer un cercle autour de ceux qui ne pouvait pas se battre et ainsi attendre que la sécurité arrive. Il était interdit de partir se battre seul. Alors chacun pris sa place attendant les renforts. Smoker arriva en courant avec une jeune femme et trois autres hommes.

Kidd : **Smo'-san, un homme avec un crochet en métal a essayé d'enlever Trafalgar, je l'ai bloqué là-bas avec une porte en métal mais je ne sais pas s'il y sera encore. C'est pas la première fois que je le vois.**

Smoker (faisant signe à ses collègues) : **Ok, allons-y.** (s'adressant à Kidd) **Raconte ça à Aokiji quand il arrive.**

Kidd fit un signe d'acceptation puis il se retourna voyant le brun revenir à lui.

Trafalgar : **Ah ma tête...J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a tabassé la tête à coup de batte de baseball.** - _Quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit tout le monde en rond et position de combat, instinctivement il fit de même, regardant tout autour de lui afin de voir si de potentiels ennemis arrivaient. Il finit son évaluation, personne à part eux et les surveillants. -_ **Il se passe quoi ?**

Bonney lui répondit qu'un homme louche avait commencé à l'emmener lorsqu'il était dans les vapes et que Kidd était venu à son secours. En écoutant tout ça, il fut content que Kidd ait remarqué sa disparition et soit venu le sauver. Mais il ressentait aussi de la honte. La honte d'avoir été emmené aussi facilement, comme un gamin de dix ans. Il serra les poings et vit Smoker revenir avec Hina et Baggy. Ils leurs apprirent que l'homme s'était échappé. Hina demanda s'il y avait des blessés parmi eux, pendant que Smoker parlait à Kidd pour qu'il lui raconte tout ce qui s'était passé. Au même moment Kidd vit arriver Aokiji et le docteur Kureha. Il lui fit signe d'aller voir Trafalgar. Elle le comprit de suite. Alors tout en revenant à sa discussion avec Smoker, le rouge observait le brun rechigner. Puis après une tape de la doc' sur sa tête il le vit devenir plus docile.

Kidd : **Smo' que ce passe -t-il ? Comment ce sale type a pu entrer ici.**

Aokiji (se mêlant à la conversation) : **Comment il est entré on n'en sait rien, mais j'ai une idée du pourquoi.** (Marmonnant) **Et ils sont bien renseignés à ce que je vois.**

Kidd : **Que veux-tu dire par là ? Raconte tout et n'oublie rien. Si on doit se protéger les uns les autres on doit savoir de quoi.**

Aokiji (voyant tout le monde faire « oui » de la tête) : **Ok. Bon, depuis quelques temps une organisation traque les porteurs des fruits du démon. On pense qu'ils veulent se servir de vous comme cobayes et vous étudier afin de recréer vos pouvoirs et de se les implanter.**

Tous écoutaient ce que racontait Aokiji. Certains se demandaient comme Law ' _Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'une telle organisation ?' 'Il faillait qu'ils soient tous très prudent maintenant, ils étaient devenus une cible potentielle pour leur projet à la con'._

Kidd : **Ok ça je comprends, mais pourquoi sont-ils bien renseignés ?**

Aokiji : **Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence si cet homme s'en est pris à Law. Il est le porteur du fruit de l'opération. Ses dons pour la médecine sont exceptionnels et certains pensent qu'il pourrait aussi donner l'immortalité à une personne. Alors il est un atout majeur.**

Tous : **Mais c'est génial s'il peut faire cela.**

Aokiji : **Non, s'il venait à le faire il en mourrait.**

Tout le monde fut choqué. Pendant un long moment ils se turent, pensant à ce que venait de dire Aokiji. Law quant à lui, finissait de se faire ausculter par le docteur Kureha, à part un bon mal de tête il n'avait rien de grave. Le brun s'était alors concentré sur le monologue d'Aokiji, trouvant que ce qu'il disait n'était pas bête. Il devait lui-même reconnaitre qu'il était doué pour la médecine et son fruit était un atout majeur pour les transplantations. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Aokiji vint à parler de la technique ultime de son fruit. Ni quand il les vit tous se figer. Lui était au courant, Shanks ainsi que Dragon le directeur adjoint et d'autres profs lui en avait parlé lors d'une réunion. Ils lui avaient expliqué que cette opération pouvait donner la vie éternelle mais au prix de la sienne. Ils lui avaient alors fait jurer de ne jamais l'utiliser et d'en parler à personne afin que des gens comme l'homme au crochet ne soit pas au courant. Mais il y avait eu des fuites...

Kidd observa le brun qui avait aussi écouté. Il ne savait pas s'il était au courant ou non. Mais si c'était le cas, le brun ne lui en avait jamais parlé et cela lui foutait les boules. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus c'est qu'on veuille lui faire du mal pour une rumeur qui pourrait le tuer. Alors il se promit de le protéger et de l'aider.

Kidd **: Une dernière question. On-t-il des utilisateurs de fruit du démon avec eux. Car j'ai vu du sable devant l'entrée où il a enlevé Traf' et j'ai cru en entrevoir quand il allait m'attaquer. Sinon je ne vois pas d'où vient ce sable.**

Aokiji: **Je n'en sais rien. Mais Hina va en ramasser s'il en reste, on va l'étudier.**

Hina : **Ok.**

Aokiji : **Bon, vous revenez tous à l'internat. Prenez vos affaires on vous raccompagne.**

Après cela le carmin reporta son attention vers Law qui devenait sa nouvelle mission : sa protection. Puis comme les autres il alla chercher ses affaires.

Tous repartirent au lycée. Le chemin se fit dans le calme même si certains pions se chuchotaient des trucs. Arrivés dans l'établissement ils allèrent dans leurs chambres prendre une douche et se changer.

Law ferma la porte de sa chambre et regarda celle-ci en silence. Il posa ses affaires dans un coin et s'assit dans son lit. Il se frotta le visage avec ses mains, puis sa nuque. Cette journée l'avait en réalité épuisé. Il pensa alors que _'les adultes allaient être en état d'urgence maintenant et la surveillance renforcée'_. Il soupira, sentant les emmerdes arriver de loin.

Kidd, quant à lui, tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il était en colère. Il prit alors la décision d'aller là où se trouvait l'objet de sa colère. Il entra sans s'annoncer, il le vit assis sur son lit. Mais avant que Law ne fasse un seul geste le rouge se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au lit et le surplomba. D'une main ferme il attrapa son menton et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Kidd : **Tu étais au courant ? Tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je croyais qu'on était des amis, des frères, et tu ne m'as rien dit. Bon je ne suis pas con, je sais bien qu'on te l'a interdit. Mais moi c'est différent, du moins je le pensais.** (S'arrêtant un peu pour déchiffrer les expressions de Trafalgar). **Bon peu importe tout ça. À partir de maintenant tu ne me quitte plus. Je sais que tu es fort mais on ne se balade plus seul. Je vais dire aux autres de faire des duos ou des trios pour les filles. Mais toi, tu es avec moi et pas de discussion, et plus de cachotteries… Je vais commencer en te dévoilant mon secret. J'allais le faire un peu plus tard, j'attendais d'être sûr de moi. Mais en tant que médecin, tu comprendras vite et pourquoi je suis le plus à même de te protéger. Tu sais que je contrôle le métal et tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il y en a dans le sang.**

A ce moment-là, il prit la décision de ne rien expliquer avec des mots mais de lui faire une démonstration. Avec sa main libre, il força le brun à enlacer ses doigts au sien, en contrôlant son sang. Puis le rouge remonta son pouvoir le long du bras de son prisonnier lui faisant sentir mais sans le toucher son flux sanguin. Le carmin arrêta son pouvoir au cœur de son compagnon, lui faisant rater un battement. Terminant son expérience Kidd se pencha vers l'oreille de Law.

Kidd : **J'ai le pouvoir de droit de vie ou de mort sur n'importe qui. Je ne m'en servirais que pour te protéger, alors à partir de maintenant tu ne me quitte plus. Tu es sous ma protection.**

Finissant son monologue et sans le préméditer, Kidd reprit les lèvres de Law de force dans un baiser possessif, avant de repartir.

Kidd : **Je vais donner les nouvelles instructions aux autres, les pions ne diront rien. Toi tu restes là et tu m'attends. Tu t'enferme à clef et n'ouvre qu'à moi. Réfléchis à quelle chambre tu veux, la tienne ou la mienne, tout me va. Et ouvre-moi ou je défonce la porte et tu sais que rien ne me résiste.**

Kidd partit en claquant la porte, il ne sut pourquoi il avait dit ou fait ça mais à partir de maintenant sa priorité était le brun.

Law quant à lui était encore surpris par l'intervention du rouge. Il se repassait dans la tête l'engueulade de l'autre mais aussi sa technique. Son pouvoir lui permettait de manipuler n'importe qui comme bon lui semblait. Law avait bien senti quelque chose dans son sang remonter jusqu'à son cœur. Et surtout… une pensée le taraudait, il l'avait encore embrassé ! Quand il repensait à ce baiser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et de se toucher les lèvres. Une chaleur s'insinuait en lui, surtout vers son ventre. Il décida de prendre une douche en attendant son retour. Il ferma la porte à clef et alla dans la salle de bain ou il fit couler l'eau de la douche. Il se déshabilla en pensant à ce que Kidd lui avait dit et tout un tas d'autres choses. ' _Le rouge avait raison. Il aurait dû le lui dire. Ils se connaissent depuis des années, ayant découvert leurs pouvoirs en même temps. Ensuite, ils étaient arrivés ensemble dans cette école. Puis peu à peu ils étaient devenus comme des frères, il ne savait plus depuis quand ils avaient commencé à se considérer ainsi mais ça avait été naturel. Ils n'y avaient pas vraiment pensé, c'était dans la logique. Mais ce qui était en train de se passer, la tournure de leur relation était plutôt bizarre. Ça ne le dégoutait pas, il aimait autant les hommes que les femmes. Il était ce qu'on appelle un bisexuel. Le brun s'en était rendu compte quand il regardait autant les mecs que les filles. Ses potes étaient au courant et ils avaient toujours été derrière lui depuis qu'il leur avait annoncé. Surtout Kidd, Bonney et Bepo, ses trois meilleurs amis. Bonney avait toujours été là quand il devait se confier et il le lui rendait bien. Ils s'étaient connus en même temps que Kidd. Il se rappelait que le rouge et la rose n'arrêtaient pas de s'engueuler mais s'aimaient bien et c'était toujours pareil aujourd'hui._ Il arrêta de penser et entra dans la douche, l'eau lui fit un bien fou. Il ferma les yeux et resta un moment comme ça. Puis il lava son corps et ses cheveux, avant de sortir apaisé et détendu. Il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et alla dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller.

Kidd avait fait le tour des chambres expliquant son plan, et tout le monde avait été d'accord. Il avait ensuite été voir Smoker et Aokiji qui étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Il leur expliqua qu'à partir de maintenant tous les élèves seraient en duo ou trio dans les chambres. Que dès ce soir une liste serait faite et leur serait remise. Dessus serait inscrit les noms des binômes ou trio et la chambre où ils dormiraient. Il leur dit aussi qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'il y ait le plus possible de duo composés d'un détenteur de pouvoir et d'un non détenteur. Mais aussi des duo qui savent se battre et se défendre ensemble. Il finit en annonçant qu'il prenait Law sous sa garde. Cela les fit sursauter de surprise.

Kidd : **Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on passe notre temps à s'engueuler qu'on se déteste, bien au contraire on est une famille, avec lui et Bonney.**

Aokiji : **On le sait ça. C'est juste que cela faisait un moment que tu... disons que tu grognes tout le temps et tu ne prenais plus autant le rôle de chef. Et là tu m'impressionne en moins d'une heure tu as réussi à organiser tout votre internat et pris les choses en main. J'en suis très fier, tu as ce qu'il faut pour être un dirigeant et un décideur. De plus tu nous aide bien, cela sera plus facile pour nous de vous protéger.**

Kidd : **Et bien disons que j'applique vos cours. J'écoute malgré ce que vous pensez. Bon si vous avez besoin je suis dans la chambre de Traf'.**

Les deux hommes regardèrent Kidd partir un sourire aux lèvres, avec une même pensée. " _Ce type est exécrable mais quand il s'agit de protéger sa famille et ses amis il est sérieux et impitoyable. Vaut mieux pas l'avoir comme ennemi_ ".

Kidd (devant la porte de Law respira un grand coup avant de s'annoncer) : **Traf' c'est moi ouvre.**

Law lui ouvrit vite - après avoir enfilé son boxer sortant de sous la douche - ne voulant pas que sa porte soit défoncée. Kidd en fut surpris mais ce qui le laissa quelques secondes coi ce fut de voir le brun affublé que d'un boxer. Le rouge entra rapidement dans la pièce et referma la porte à clef. Le brun avait déjà disparu allant rapidement vers son lit où se trouvaient ses affaires. Mais en deux enjambées Kidd le rattrapa et le prit dans ses bras, le collant à son torse. Celui-ci ne se débattit pas et ne dit rien, alors le carmin mit son visage sur le haut de sa tête où il huma son parfum. Il trouva qu'il sentait vraiment bon, il enfuit ses lèvres dans sa chevelure noire et y déposa un baiser tout en caressant son ventre du bout des doigts. Des frissons les parcoururent mais aucun son ne sortit de leurs bouches. Kidd se traitait mentalement de ' _con_ ' pour ce qu'il faisait. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il avait eu tellement peur pour cet abruti.

Kidd : **Ne me refais plus ça, plus de secrets. On se dit tout et surtout, tu comprends... Bon je vais à la douche, j'emprunte ta salle d'eau.**

Il entra rapidement sous la douche et se fila une claque en se traitant de ' _con_ ', ' _à ce rythme-là vivre avec lui allait être un calvaire. Depuis quand son frère l'attirait ainsi. Bordel. Ce n'était plus lui'._

Pendant que Kidd était sous la douche Law en profitait pour s'habiller rapidement. Il repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. ' _Le carmin ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet-là. Alors pourquoi maintenant surtout que je considère Eustass comme mon frère ! Voilà qu'en plus il l'appellait par son prénom maintenant..._ _Il se secouait la tête et mis mon bonnet, il fallait qu'il'arrête de penser à ça, ce n'était pas le moment !'_

Le rouge sortit de sa douche express et après avoir remis ses vêtements, les deux décidèrent d'aller au foyer avec les autres. Afin de faire la liste pour la sécurité.Ils arrivèrent tous les deux au foyer, certains comme Sanij et Zoro étaient déjà là. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé ils s'installèrent sur les canapés et les fauteuils, certains s'assirent sur des coussins et ils commencèrent la réunion présidée par Kidd. Le rouge écrivit la liste. Luffy, Sabo et Ace s'étaient mis tous les trois ensembles, ce qui était prévisible, ils prirent avec eux Koala. Sanji et Zoro se mirent en duo. Law se demandait bien ' _Pourquoi ? Puisque ces deux-là s'engueulaient autant que lui et Kidd. Mais en y repensant lui aussi avait bien accepté d'être avec le rouge'_. Puis Nojiko alla avec Nami et Robin. Vivi avec Ussop et Chopper. Toutes les chambres étaient presque faites et Law lui s'inquiétait pour Bonney qui n'avait toujours pas de chambre. Cela ne manqua pas à Kidd. Les deux considéraient la jeune femme comme leur sœur et ils désiraient qu'elle soit en sécurité avec quelqu'un qui puisse la protéger. Alors après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la liste Kidd avait trouvé la solution.

Kidd : **Killer tu es tout seul, je te mets avec Bonney. J'ai confiance en toi pour la protéger.**

Killer : **Ok tu peux.**

Kidd vit la rose et le brun le remercier du regard. Au fond Aokiji n'avait pas tort, il devait avoir une âme de leader car tout le monde l'écoutait et s'exécutait. Après le débriefing Kidd repartit voir Aokiji et Smoker et leur donna la liste. Il leur expliqua aussi tout ce qu'ils avaient décidé de mettre en place pour faciliter leur sécurité. Ils avaient donc décidé de faire toutes leurs activités en groupe d'au moins six personnes. Dès le lendemain un nouveau planning de leurs vies en dehors des cours leur serait remis. De plus ils resteraient le plus souvent possibles dans l'internat.

Kidd : **On veut bien faire des efforts et vous faciliter la vie, mais on est déjà dans une prison dorée et là on la restreint encore plus. Alors je vous demanderais de vous dépêcher de sécuriser mieux notre environnement mais aussi d'arrêter cette organisation.**

Smoker **: Kidd ne parle pas ainsi…**

Kidd : **Ecoute, on a rien demandé. Personnellement mon beau père m'a fait bouffer ce fruit pour se faire du fric sur ma tête. Alors maintenant je suis ici sans pouvoir voir ma mère et en plus je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux. Pendant que ce connard fait sa vie derrière ces murs et qu'il peut aller où il veut. Alors je pense avoir le droit de demander que si on me parque au moins on nous protège. Sinon, butez-nous ça ira plus vite, vous faites brûler nos corps et plus d'expériences sur nous et vous repartez à vos vies derrière ses murs. De plus toi tu as eu le choix pas nous.**

Smoker : **Ki...**

Aokiji (faisant taire d'un geste le blanc fumeur de cigare) : **Tu as raison. On fait du mieux qu'on peut ne t'inquiète pas. On a envoyé les meilleurs pour les traquer.**

Kidd : **Bien, ok je retourne là- bas.**

Aokiji (regardant Kidd partir puis voyant le regard de Smo' sur lui) : **Tu n'es là que depuis un an, alors tu ne sais pas. Son beau-père est un connard qui les frappaient lui et sa mère. Et là cela fait trois mois qu'il n'a pas de nouvelles et on lui interdit d'y aller. Il pense qu'elle est à l'hôpital ou morte. Ce ne serait pas la première fois pour l'hôpital. Quand on a trouvé Kidd il y a dix ans, ils étaient tous les deux à l'hôpital. Sa mère était défigurée par les coups de poings et Kidd avait un bras cassé pour s'être interposé. Sa mère disait qu'ils avaient glissés dans l'escalier. C'est là qu'on l'a récupéré. En arrivant ici Kidd ne faisait plus confiance aux hommes adultes. Cela lui a pris longtemps. Tu sais que ce soit lui ou d'autres, ils reviennent de loin et le fait que là ils s'associent à nous est un miracle et un énorme effort de leur part. Alors tu les écoute et les rassure mais ne les reprend pas sur certaines choses. Qu'on le veuille ou non il a raison, ils sont dans une prison dorée.**

Aokiji repartit laissant pantois Smoker qui pensa qu'il allait devoir faire des efforts pour connaitre et comprendre ces enfants.

Kidd lui était retourné dans le foyer et discutait avec Killer en gardant un œil sur Trafalgar.

Kidd : **Ao' m'a dit qu'ils avaient envoyés les meilleurs traqueurs, alors ça devrait aller vite.**

Killer : **Tu lui fais confiance ?**

Kidd : **Pas vraiment mais on a pas d'autre choix, et puis jusqu'à présent il ne m'a jamais menti.** **Mais en parlant de confiance tu as toute la mienne en ce qui concerne Bonney. Elle est sous ta responsabilité et si tu échoue je ne serais pas le seul à t'en vouloir.**

Killer : **Trafalgar ?**

Kidd fit « oui » de la tête en regardant sa rose et son brun parler ensemble. Celle-ci s'était directement avancée vers Law dès que la réunion fut terminée.

Bonney : **Tu te sens mieux ?**

Law : **ouais, ne t'inquiète pas…**

Bonney : **Si je m'inquiète ! D'un, Monsieur qui ne supporte pas le soleil, joue au plus fort et donc fait un malaise ! De deux, Monsieur le crétin se fait enlever pendant son sommeil/évanouissement ! Alors si je m'inquiète ! Imagine que Kidd ait rien remarqué. L'autre enfoiré serait parti avec toi et tu serais dans une cave attaché et torturé pour que tu coopère !**

Trafalgar : **Bonney calme toi, je suis ici, je n'ai rien, et ces hommes ne nous feront rien, je te le promets.**

Law serra la rose dans ses bras, ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes. Bonney était comme une sœur pour lui, alors le brun s'inquiétait pour elle tout comme elle s'inquiétait pour Kidd et lui. Et il avait bien conscience qu'il lui avait fait vraiment peur. Elle le fit sourire, ce qu'il pouvait aimer ça. Ils se levèrent et décidèrent d'aller diner après tout ça ils avaient tous faim et l'idée d'un copieux repas réchauffait les esprits de tout le monde.

Trafalgar : **Je reviens faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie, le doc' Kureha m'a demandé de venir avant d'aller manger.**

Law se retournait pour partir quand une main se posa sur son épaule alors il s'arrêta. Tournant la tête, il aperçut Kidd froncer les sourcils. Le rouge ouvrit la bouche, surement pour le réprimander du fait qu'il ait voulu aller tout seul à l'infirmerie.

Trafalgar : **Et tu viens avec moi bien sûr ?**

Ensuite le brun sourit et il sentit le rouge se détendre. Toute cette agitation et cette nouvelle organisation avais tendue Kidd plus qu'il n'y paraissait, mais Law le savait.

Kidd : **Bien sûr que je viens avec toi. Je ne te lâche plus.**

Kidd suivit alors Traf' jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Aucun des deux ne parla, le carmin se plaça un pas derrière le brun afin de pouvoir l'avoir toujours à l'œil, mais aussi pouvoir contrôler leur environnement. Arrivés devant l'infirmerie Kureha les reçus.

Kureha : **Alors ça va ? Oh je vois que tu as un chien de garde. Toi, tu restes dehors ! Pas d'animal dans mon infirmerie.**

Kidd : **Quoi c'est qui le chien ? Tu te fous de moi et je ne le lâche pas.**

Kureha : **Non j'ai besoin de le voir en tête à tête. Et puis il doit se déshabiller.**

Kidd : **Quoi pour un mal de tête mais ça va pas ? T'es une perverse et tu veux que je te laisse seule avec lui. Hors de question !**

Kureha : **Pourquoi ? Tu veux le voir en fait ? C'est toi le pervers.**

A ces mots Kidd sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, alors il referma la porte derrière lui après avoir quitté la pièce. Il s'adossa à celle-ci et cria :

Kidd : **Traf' si cette perverse te fait quoi que ce soit de louche tu hurles.**

Dans l'infirmerie Law et la doc' entendirent Kidd gueuler une dernière fois. Kureha ricana face à la réaction excessive de celui-ci.

Kureha : **Plutôt agressif ton chien de garde.**

Law : **C'est Kidd.**

Puis le brun lui sourit et se déshabilla, restant en pantalon. Elle l'ausculta plus minutieusement, il avait quelques bleus qui commençaient à être visible et quelques égratignures. Elle prit sa température et continua ainsi avec le poids et la prise de sang.

Kureha : **Ta fièvre à baissée mais tu vas prendre un cachet pendant le repas, tiens. Pour les bleus met cette crème avant de te coucher, masse doucement sur les endroits sensibles. Law, tu as perdu du poids, je t'ai dit quoi la dernière fois ?! Si tu continues à perdre du poids je t'attache à une chaise et je te gave comme une oie ! Je vais analyser ton sang afin de vérifier que tu n'as pas de corps étrangers. Cet homme à très bien pu t'infecter. Si tu ressens le moindre mal être au niveau de la tête ou de quelque fonction vitale tu appelles un surveillant directement, c'est compris. Bon tu peux filer, mais rhabille toi avant, je n'ai pas envie que l'autre enragé vienne me crier dans les oreilles.**

Law sortit de l'infirmerie après s'être rhabillé et avoir remercié le docteur Kureha. Il s'était passé environ un quart d'heure avant que Law ne sorte. Les deux allèrent rejoindre en silence les autres au repas mais avant d'y arriver le carmin plaqua doucement Traf' contre un mur et le détailla. De ses deux mains il fouilla le brun, regardant si la doc' ne lui avait rien fait de mal. Law se laissa faire, mais pensa ' _faut quand même qu'il se calme là_ '. Quand le rouge fut rassuré il attrapa le brun par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite vers leurs amis toujours dans le silence.

Kidd (grognant) : **C'est vraiment une perverse.**

Trafalgar : **Tranquille Kidd, elle ne m'a rien fait de pervers ou je ne sais quoi.**

En arrivant à la cafet' tous les autres étaient déjà là et les attendait. Law s'assit à côté de Bonney et Robin, Kidd s'assit en face du brun. Ils commencèrent tranquillement le repas. Après celui-ci, Kidd emmena Law à sa suite et alla chercher des affaires dans sa chambre pour s'installer dans celle du brun. Vingt minutes plus tard ils étaient dans la chambre de Trafalgar. Le carmin avait pris son matelas et l'installait entre le lit du brun et la porte d'entrée. Law en avait profité pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Kidd pensait que lui et les autres lui en voulait un peu. Avant de quitter la salle de repas il leur avait dit :

Kidd : **Je sais qu'on est samedi et vous vouliez faire la fête mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui on devrait surtout se reposer et laisser la sécurité faire son job et s'organiser. Alors on ne sort pas de sa chambre et demain aprèm on se rattrapera promis.**

Tous avaient fait « oui » de la tête mais il avait lu leur déception dans leur regard malgré la compréhension. Dans le couloir, Ao' qui l'avait entendu l'avait remercié et gratifié d'une tape dans le dos. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça mais n'avait rien dit en poursuivant son chemin avec le brun. Kidd sortit de ses pensées en entendant un couinement dans la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers elle mais avant d'entrer il se stoppa puis tapa doucement.

Kidd : **Law je m'excuse, je suis un con. J'ai eu peur et je suis trop directif et je vous prive de votre samedi soir. Pardon. Mais s'il te plait ouvre moi j'ai besoin de voir que tu vas bien. Qu'au moins toi tu vas bien.**

La porte s'ouvrit sur le brun. Kidd vit le torse de Traf' nu et plein de bleus, le rouge ne les avait pas vu avant. Dans la main du brun se trouvait un tube de crème, le carmin le lui pris et l'entraîna vers le lit.

Kidd : **Tais-toi et suis-moi. Je vais t'aider tu aurais pu demander idiot.**

Kidd s'aperçu que Law aller se mettre en colère alors il lui sourit et l'assit sur le lit. Après il s'installa dans son dos et découvrit ses bleus, il y étala de la crème. Le brun avait dû avoir mal quand il avait essayé de le faire seul. Alors le rouge fit le plus doucement possible, se déplaçant vers les bleus sur son torse et son ventre, l'installant confortablement sur son propre torse. Law ne disait rien, Kidd pensait que le brun était aussi gêné que lui. Mais il était hors de question qu'il s'arrête. Alors il fit abstraction de leurs frissons et continua. Ses doigts découvrirent le torse de son ami. Cela lui plut, alors quand il eut fini il massa son cuir chevelu et amena lentement ses lèvres vers celle de son patient. Le baiser fut tendre puis plus passionné. Kidd se retira et lu l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Law, alors avant que celui-ci ne dise quoi que ce soit, Kidd se leva.

Kidd : **Bon je pense qu'on peut se coucher, demain je prendrais ma revanche sur le billard.**

Après le carmin partit se cacher sous les couvertures, rouge de honte et en même temps heureux d'avoir échangé ce baiser avec lui.

Deux heures plus tard, la chambre était plongée dans le noir, Law entendait la respiration lente et régulière de Kidd, qui avait trouvé le sommeil. Lui, par contre tournait et retournait dans son lit, ne pouvant le trouver. Son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de tourner la scène en boucle. Kidd le massant avec la crème son dos ainsi que son torse, puis son ventre. Ses soupirs/frissons d'aise et surtout le baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Tout de suite après ça, le carmin s'était enfuit sous sa couette, le rouge aux joues, mais lui-même ne devait pas être mieux. Ensuite il compta que c'était le troisième ou quatrième baiser qu'il lui donnait et à chaque fois il en frissonnait et ne pouvait s'empêcher au fond de lui d'éprouver une sorte de satisfaction. Il finit par s'endormir avec le visage de Kidd en tête pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain matin vers neuf heures.


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir,**

 **Ce soir un chapitre assez long aussi. On continue d'en apprendre plus sur leurs vies de tous les jours. La relation Kidd/Law devient plus intense. Bonne lecture, biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

Kidd se réveilla en entendant son colocataire sous la douche. Il mit quelques minutes à se rappeler où il était et ce qu'il devait faire. Alors il se leva, attrapa des affaires propres et attendit que Law sorte de la douche pour y aller. Après les deux hommes qui n'avaient échangé aucun mot allèrent déjeuner. Dans la salle ils rejoignirent leurs amis.

Kidd : **Je suis désolé pour hier soir mais aujourd'hui je vous promets de nous rattraper.**

Nami : **Ok, on fait un billard et on fait des paris. Par exemple toi contre les autres.**

Kidd : **Ok, je vous prends un par un si vous voulez.**

Nami : **Qui parie pour qui et qui joue contre Kidd.**

Tous se jetèrent sur la jeune fille s'inscrivant et pariant. Kidd sourit, il aimait la jeune rousse et son besoin d'avoir toujours de l'argent à portée de main. Mais ce qu'il adorait le plus c'était que grâce à elle, il avait toujours plus de pari à remporter. Après le déjeuner, Kidd attrapa la liste en allant au foyer et la lut rapidement. Puis voyant des pions il les héla.

Kidd : **Hé ! On va tous au foyer et on en a pour la journée je dois en battre plus d'un. On sortira que pour le repas de midi.**

Hina : **Ok je fais passer l'info.**

Aokiji (passant au même moment) : **Ok garde moi une partie et je fermerais les yeux sur les paris. Promis Nami.**

Kidd (regardant le grand sourire de la rousse, lui demanda après avoir relu la liste) : **Je les prends par ordre d'inscription ou autre.**

Nami : **Ouais ça sera plus simple.**

Kidd : **Ok. Alors Zoro, Killer, Sanji, Bonney, Ussop, Chopper, Luffy, Sabo, Ace, Traf' et Aokiji.** **Les mecs, vous ne me ménagez pas.**

Tous : **A cause de toi on n'a pas pu s'amuser hier soir.**

Kidd : **Vraiment ? Bande de menteurs.**

Tous se mirent à rire en entrant dans le foyer. Ensuite Zoro prit les cannes et les boules pour les disposer. Et les parties commencèrent. Law s'assis avec un truc à boire, en regardant les parties, dans l'attente de son tour. Il se remit à penser à ce qui s'était passé le soir d'avant. Le rouge l'avait encore embrassé et il avait presque... aimé... Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit des applaudissements et des voix monter de volume. Kidd avait gagné la partie contre Zoro et leur pari qui était une bonne bouteille de saké. Kidd remit le jeu en place et Killer pris la place de Zoro, à la clef cette fois une place de concert désirée par les deux, le perdant payant la place au gagnant. Law sourit en les regardant tout en pensant ' _les pauvres quand même, on est tous bon au billard mais Kidd nous surpasse'_. C'est vrai que le carmin passait plus d'heures que certains d'entre eux à s'entrainer pendant qu'eux révisaient. C'est ainsi que Kidd gagna la place de concert, le plat cuisiné par Sanji, une invit' au fast-food de Bonney, de l'argent d'Ussop, Chopper devait lui servir d'oreiller la prochaine fois qu'ils regarderaient un film ou qu'ils seraient dehors, un magazine de Luffy, et diverses choses venant de Sabo et Ace. Les filles s'étaient abstenues sachant le gagnant d'avance. Après une longue journée coupée d'un repas rapide vers treize heures c'était enfin le tour de Law. Il se leva et se mit devant la table de billard. Le brun regarda le roux avec un sourire et prit la canne qu'on lui proposait.

Trafalgar : **Alors, on pari quoi Eustass ?**

Kidd regarda le brun avec intérêt. Que pouvait-il bien répondre ? Il avait bien une idée, mais bon, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire devant les autres. De plus, même s'il était en veine, il se devait de calmer ses désirs. Cela pouvait tourner et cela serait en sa défaveur. Au fond même s'il était bon le rouge savait que ce brun n'était pas mauvais non plus.

Eustass : **Comme on va passer du temps ensemble que penses-tu de ça ? Le gagnant peut pendant douze heures disposer du perdant comme il l'entend. Et c'est lui qui fixe les douze heures, elles peuvent être d'affilée ou coupée en plusieurs fois ou jours. Elles peuvent tomber n'importe quand jour ou nuit ?**

Kidd vit Traf' écarquiller les yeux un instant puis lui faire « _oui_ » de la tête. Alors la partie commença, elle dura une longue heure. Kidd gagna d'à peine un point, il était vraiment doué. Law n'en revenait pas il avait perdu d'un point ! D'un malheureux point ! Kidd avait le droit de disposer de lui comme bon lui semblait pendant douze heures et ce n'importe quand. Il avait accepté les conditions, il avait perdu alors il acceptait aussi son sort même s'il avait quelques doutes, surtout quand Sanji et Killer vinrent s'en mêler. Le rouge lui fixait intensément le brun avec des idées pas très claires dans l'esprit. Mais il sortit vite de ses pensées quand la voix de Killer s'éleva.

Killer : **Alors tu vas lui demander quoi ?**

Eustass : **Ça te regarde pas, c'est entre lui et moi et pour l'instant je n'attends rien de lui. J'ai douze heures et je compte bien les utiliser à bon escient.**

Bonney : **Waouh ! Kidd tu peux faire preuve de patience.**

Eustass : **Ouais ! Ça t'embouche un coin pas vrai ?**

Sanji : **Fait gaffe Law, il pourrait te forcer à faire tous ses devoirs ou pire...**

Killer : **Ouais pire...**

Eustass (regardant les deux blonds éclater de rire) : **Bande de pervers ! Je sais pas si c'est de l'organisation ou de vous deux que je dois le protéger.**

Aokiji : **Alors on s'amuse bien, je pense que c'est à moi maintenant.**

C'était la fin d'après-midi et Aokiji venait d'entrer dans la salle, Kidd lui devait une partie. Law lui donna sa canne et s'assit à côté de Bonney. La partie était très serrée entre eux. À chaque fois que l'un rentrait une boule, l'autre en rentrait une aussi ou deux. Les deux n'avaient plus qu'une seule boule chacun et c'était au tour d'Aokiji de jouer. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur le jeu. Certains même -presque tout le monde, en fait - voulaient qu'Aokiji gagne. L'adulte avait réussi, il avait mis sa dernière boule du premier coup s'assurant la victoire. Tous applaudirent sa prestation ; surtout Law qui avait un petit sourire en coin amusé de la scène qui venait de se passer. Ensuite ils allèrent à la cafét' pour diner. Law prit les cachets que Kureha lui avait filés et mangeait tranquillement en écoutant les autres. Pendant ce temps, Kidd grognait dans son coin.

Killer : **Fait pas la gueule tu as perdu d'un point.**

Sanji : **C'est vrai tu as perdu d'un point comme Law avec toi et il ne fait pas la gueule lui. Alors qu'il pourrait. Tu vas lui faire faire ce que tu veux pendant douze heures et toi t'as rien parié contre Aokiji.**

Eustass (criant) : **Putain vous ne comprenez rien, j'étais en veine, un sans-faute. Je savais qu'être trop gourmand n'allais pas me servir mais plutôt me desservir. Pff maintenant je suis plus en veine.**

Sanji : **Et donc tu ne vas rien demander à Trafalgar ?**

Killer (mort de rire) : **C'est sûr que tu peux plus lui demander de câlin ou autre maintenant car il pourrait se barrer après t'avoir tué.**

Kidd regarda les deux blonds exploser de rire. Les autres les regardaient ne comprenant rien à la discussion.

Eustass (fulminant) : **Mais vous êtes une bande de pervers vous ne pensez qu'à ça ma parole. Mais trouvez-vous une meuf ou un type bordel et arrêtez de reporter vos fantasmes sur moi. Bordel.**

Les deux autres rigolèrent encore plus, alors le rouge remit son nez dans son assiette en évitant le regard de Law. Celui-ci se demandait pourquoi Kidd explosait en criant sur les deux blonds, qui eux n'en finissaient pas de rire. Et puis de quels fantasmes Kidd parlait ? Tout le monde les regardait bizarrement. Puis vu qu'ils n'auraient aucunes informations de plus, ils retournèrent à leurs assiettes et leurs anciennes conversations.

Après le repas, le début de soirée était bien avancé. Ne pouvant sortir, certains décidèrent de se mettre aux devoirs de la semaine en ayant plusieurs à rendre. Law en avait déjà fait la plupart, alors il en profitera pour s'avancer encore plus, ainsi qu'aider les autres. C'est pour cela que quand ils sortirent tous de table, les filles allèrent dans leurs chambres pour prendre leurs affaires. Puis le groupe devait se retrouver dans une salle de cours qu'ils avaient demandé aux pions afin de réviser. Ceux-ci avaient accepté à la condition de ne pas foutre le bordel. Alors Law avait dit à Kidd qu'il allait faire de même et partit avec lui dans sa chambre. Arrivés à celle-ci Law ouvrit la porte et alla prendre les affaires dont il aurait besoin puis attendit que Kidd fasse de même. Le carmin était dos à lui, accroupi près de son lit de fortune, où toutes ses affaires s'entassaient à côté. Celui-ci était immobile depuis plusieurs minutes, il avait d'un coup arrêté de bouger. Il n'en pouvait plus, la journée avait été longue et il ne savait pourquoi les idées des autres lui revenaient, maintenant. Pourquoi Law lui avait demandé de le suivre dans sa chambre ? Il savait bien que c'était afin de récupérer leurs affaires pour aller en salle de cours. Mais après être arrivés dans leur dortoir il avait fermé instinctivement la porte à clef et alors qu'il cherchait dans ses affaires, il s'était figé à l'une de ses pensées. Trafalgar, lui n'avait pas remarqué au début que son compagnon était plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait donc rien fait. Mais au bout d'un moment le brun se décida et l'appela plusieurs fois, mais aucune réaction pas même un de ces grognements pour signifier qu'il écoutait. Pourtant l'esprit du rouge revint un peu à la réalité quand il entendit Law l'appeler, mais il ne put répondre. Ensuite, il sentit Law s'approcher de lui doucement et mettre sa main sur son épaule afin de le faire revenir totalement à la réalité. Kidd lui attrapa le poignet et sans que Law ait le temps de faire quelque chose, le rouge le fit basculer sur son lit de fortune et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur. Tout cela s'était passé en quelques secondes et le brun se demandait encore comment il avait pu passer de derrière le rouge à devant lui, allongé sur son lit. Eustass vit de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son compagnon, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Lui plaquant doucement la main sur sa bouche il regarda l'heure.

Eustass : **Il est vingt et une heure je prends un peu de mon temps. Je veux que tu me laisse t'embrasser.**

Sans attendre de réponse Kidd retira sa main de la bouche du brun et attrapa son menton avec. Ensuite il prit ses lèvres avec les siennes en douceur. Puis de la langue le rouge demanda l'accès qui fut accepté. Si Kidd avait d'abord senti le brun tendu, maintenant il le sentit peu à peu se détendre dans ses bras. Law était enivré par la sensation, alors il commençait à répondre un peu. Kidd eu une pulsion et il ravagea de passion la bouche de son ami. Les mains de Law s'agrippèrent à la chemise du rouge, alors celui-ci accentua le plus qu'il put le baiser en resserrant son étreinte. Le carmin désirait aller plus loin alors il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Trafalgar. Le rouge répondait ainsi aux soupirs d'aise du brun. Au bout de quelques minutes il stoppa le baiser pour respirer afin de reprendre de plus belle. Puis il le serra plus fort contre lui. Il commença alors à retirer son haut, excité par ses soupirs. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, il était si bandant. A cette pensée il se releva d'un coup laissant son ami pantelant sur le matelas. Law ne comprit pas de suite, lui aussi commençait à être excité, il n'était pas loin de bander ! Mais le brun déchiffra dans le regard d'Eustass qu'il ne voulait pas le forcer à faire quelque que chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

Eustass : **Bordel ! Pardon je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ils ont raison je suis un pervers. Je… Je ne veux pas abuser de toi. Il est vingt et une heure quinze et c'est fini. Tu me dois onze heures quarante-cinq. Pardon allons-y.**

Law resta encore quelques instants allongé sur le lit, puis il reprit ses esprits et son sac.

Law : **C'est bon, on peut y aller...**

Les deux sortirent de la chambre, Kidd et Law retrouvèrent les autres dans l'une des salles de cours du bâtiment principale. Tous étaient déjà là et révisaient en petit groupe. Law posa son sac sur une table et en sortit diverses affaires. Les filles étaient en train de réviser l'histoire, Law alla les voir pour discuter avec Robin de ce qu'elle avait mis dans son devoir. Après ça, ils firent les exos de maths, ensuite la philo.

Law : **On a plus que la bio à faire.**

Law sortit son livre de biologie, le chapitre du moment était sur la reproduction, mais plus poussée et approfondie que ce qu'on faisait en quatrième. Ils étaient à la partie sur l'homme, ils feraient celui de la femme après les vacances avait annoncé leur prof de bio. Le groupe avait une technique pour réviser entre eux. Une ou un passait au tableau et expliquait aux autres le cours. Après chacun rajoutait ce qui avait été oublié, corrigeait ce qu'il faillait et revenait sur certains points. C'était plutôt bien comme méthode et cela permettait d'être plus à l'aise en cour après.

Kidd quant à lui avait préféré se mettre dans un coin de la salle et bossait seul pendant un long moment. Puis il vit Chopper se placer devant le tableau et le cours de biologie sur la reproduction de l'homme commença. Alors qu'il allait se détourner du spectacle deux blonds arrivèrent.

Killer : **Alors tu n'écoutes pas, pourtant cela pourrait te servir. Avec un brun.**

Sanji : **Cela dépend s'ils parlent ou non des pratiques sexuelles entre homme.**

Eustass : **Tu parles pour toi là. Je veux dire peut-être que tu as besoin de conseil pour un certain vert. Si tu veux je demande pour toi.**

Alors que Kidd levait la main Sanji se jeta sur lui, le rouge aux joues le suppliant de la fermer.

Zoro : **Vos gueule derrière si cela ne vous intéresse pas dégagez.**

Killer (mort de rire puis reprenant son souffle et devenant sérieux) : **Si ça les intéresse justement, ils se battaient pour savoir qui demanderait à ce que le chapitre sur la sexualité entre homme soit fait.**

Gros blanc dans l'assistance, puis Killer explosa de rire voyant tout le monde le fixer puis il reporta son regard sur le blond et le carmin à ses côtés.

Killer : **C'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ?**

Sanji (furieux) : **Mais pas du tout je veux l'étrangler car il a insinué que je voulais coucher avec le Marimo.**

Eustass (s'énervant) : **Je n'aurais jamais dit ça si vous n'étiez pas venu m'emmerder en me disant que je voulais me taper Trafalgar. De plus tu es en couple avec le Marimo alors c'est normal que tu veuille coucher avec lui ce n'est pas de l'insinuation. Et puis, j'ai rien demandé moi et je vous l'ai déjà dit, foutez moi la paix avec vos fantasmes. Et il a raison si vous n'êtes pas intéressés dégagez, moi, je dois finir un truc.**

Les deux blonds virent une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux d'Eustass alors ils partirent, laissant le carmin à son devoir. Puis passant devant les autres une voix s'éleva et un regard les fusilla.

Zoro : **Bande de gamins. Et puis laissez-le, un jour il va vous massacrer.**

Les deux blonds firent « oui » de la tête et s'installèrent écoutant la suite du cours.

Quand il fut seul, le carmin se remit dans son devoir. Il n'avait pas fini sa philo et avec ces deux idiots cela aller être dur de se re-concentrer. Déjà qu'il faisait un effort mémorable pour éviter de penser à son érection naissante à cause de l'effet que lui avait fait ce brun. De plus chaque fois qu'il l'entendait parler ça revenait. Maintenant ça allait être une torture, surtout avec ce cours derrière. En y repensant, il aurait aimé qu'il lui dise de continuer mais il devait reconnaître que cela n'arriverait jamais. Malgré ses quelques soupirs, Kidd était sûr que c'était juste physiologique. Rien de réel. Law le voyait comme un frère et lui aussi alors pourquoi ? Ah, lala fallait qu'il se reprenne. Et merde. Le carmin posa son front sur son cahier quand il entendit Law parler au tableau.

Lorsque la séance de révision fut terminée Trafalgar se tourna vers Kidd pour voir s'il avait fini. Le rouge était concentré sur son devoir à peine entamé. Il allait encore se payer une mauvaise note. Law s'assit à côté de lui et prit son devoir pour voir ce qu'il avait déjà fait.

Law : **C'est bien mais tu devrais parler d'Aristote à ce moment-là, c'est lui qui définit l'homme comme un animal politique. Ta deuxième partie tu devrais l'accès sur le fait que l'homme ne peut rechercher que ses intérêts personnels dans la société. Parle alors de Rousseau qui disait que l'homme était bon avec la nature mais que c'est la société qui la corrompue, ensuite tu enchaine avec Hobbes qui disait que "l'homme est un loup pour l'homme." Pour ta première partie, dit aussi que l'homme n'est rien sans la société, Aristote et d'autres philosophes antiques le disent. Pour la troisième partie, tu peux la faire tourner sur une question comme « sommes-nous génétiquement sociables ? » Tu évoques Freud et l'insociabilité sociable de l'homme par Kant.**

Law le vit noter à vive allure ce qu'il disait sur une feuille, écrivant les noms des philosophes et rédiger vite le plan qu'il avait énoncé. Le rouge recopierait tout ça au propre quand il retournerait à la chambre. Après, Law prit ses affaires et attendit que le rouge fasse de même avec les siennes.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Law vers vingt-trois heures trente. Le carmin s'installa rapidement à son bureau, voulant finir au plus vite pour se coucher, demain il y avait cours. Mais avant, il détailla en vitesse le bureau. Celui-ci reflétait le caractère de son possesseur. Il était bien rangé et propre, pas comme le sien où il y avait de tout partout au point qu'on Il n'y retrouve plus rien. En parlant de propre, il se souvint de la douche de son brun et de l'odeur dans ses cheveux, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser et pourquoi chaque fois qu'il l'approchait il ne lui disait rien. Aurait-il une chance avec lui ? Non faut arrêter de se faire des idées. Il se remit dans son devoir de philosophie et l'écrivit avec les directives de Traf' ce qui lui facilita le travail. Pour une fois il aurait peut-être une note potable. Il entendit de l'eau couler mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Puis, au bout de vingt minutes environ, alors qu'il avait fini, Kidd rangea ses affaires et entendit la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir. Quand il regarda vers elle il fut surpris de voir son ami sortir avec une serviette autour de la taille. Il venait de prendre une douche et il avait encore les cheveux trempés. Law allait prendre ses affaires sur son lit, quand par instinct plus que par raison Eustass s'avança vers lui. Le rouge attrapa le poignet du brun et l'amena vers lui. De son autre main il lui caressa les cheveux. Kidd vit le brun se figer et attendre.

Eustass : **Il est minuit. Je prends un peu de temps. À partir de maintenant tu ne peux pas me mentir ni me dire non.** (Caressant ses cheveux). **Tu le fais exprès. Tu pourrais te sécher les cheveux, on dirait que tu veux attraper froid. Attends-moi et bouge pas.**

Il alla rapidement chercher une serviette, puis il entraîna le brun sur son lit afin qu'il s'asseye. Là, avec sa serviette il séchait ses épaules d'où coulait l'eau de ses mèches brunes. Puis il frictionna énergiquement sa tête afin de sécher sa chevelure. Quand il eut fini il encra son regard dans le sien. Il avait besoin de réponses et il ne pourrait lui mentir, il savait qu'il jouerait le jeu quoi qu'il arrive. Il avait confiance en lui.

Eustass : **Traf' je veux savoir, à part tout à l'heure où tu y étais obligé, je t'ai embrassé plusieurs fois comme ceci.**

Il embrassa doucement le brun, il ne put s'en empêcher devant cette moue magnifique et ce corps divin a demi-nu devant lui.

Eustass : **Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir repoussé. Je ne veux pas te... je ne sais pourquoi mais en ce moment tu m'attires et je voudrais savoir si je ... je ne veux te forcer à rien... alors j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens et si je peux te ré-embrasser...**

Puis Kidd fixa son ami, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles du brun et son regard ancré dans le sien, le plus sérieusement du monde. Le rouge avait décidé d'être patient et de ne pas quitter son poste jusqu'à avoir une réponse et il aviserait en fonction de celle-ci.

Law était sous le choc après cette question et par l'attitude du carmin. Il analysa alors les faits. Kidd lui avait séché les cheveux et le haut du corps. Actuellement, il lui faisait face avec une attitude sérieuse sur le visage. Avant cela il l'avait encore embrassé, tout doucement. Et là, il lui demandait ce qu'il ressentait et s'il pouvait encore l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait ? De la chaleur, des frissons, il se sentait bien quand il l'embrassait. Quand ses mains parcouraient son torse, quand il l'embrassait dans le cou. Il se sentait bien à chaque fois qu'il le prenait dans ses bras, il se sentait en sécurité.

Law : **Je trouve ça agréable, je me sens bien, je ressens plusieurs choses mais je ne peux pas les expliquer... je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça.**

Law regardait Kidd dans les yeux et s'approcha doucement de lui, il lui fit un bisou près de ses lèvres, à la commissure. Pui il posa sa main sur le bras du rouge et le serra. Vraiment il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Kidd était un frère pour lui, mais plus il pensait à lui, plus il ressentait autre chose. Lorsque le carmin l'avait touché et caressé, une intense chaleur s'était propagée dans tout son corps. Elle était revenue quand il se retrouva sous la douche. A ce moment-là, il avait pensé à lui et cette même chaleur avait inondé son ventre ainsi que son bas ventre, faisant naitre un début d'érection. Alors Trafalgar encra son regard dans celui de Kidd, décidé de voir la réaction de son ami à sa confession. Le brun se perdait dans le regard du rouge. La chaleur revint dans son ventre et un peu dans son bas ventre. Pas maintenant ! pensa-t-il. Si Kidd voyait sa bosse qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser ! Il s'appliqua à penser à autre chose pour calmer son début d'érection, attendant aussi ce que Kidd allait faire.

Kidd avait détaillé le brun tout au long de sa tirade. Puis il s'aperçu de son début d'érection, lui aussi en avait une. Alors le rouge poussa le brun doucement sur le matelas et le surplomba. Il avait envie de retirer sa serviette et de le découvrir nu mais non, il allait être patient, très patient.

Eustass : **Je vois qu'on est dans le même état physique et psychique. Alors on va passer un marché tous les deux. On va y aller doucement et je ne te forcerai à rien. Law écoute moi et tais-toi ! Je sais que tu es bisexuel mais entre le dire et le faire... Je veux dire je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà fait avec un homme. Moi non, juste avec une femme, une fois. Alors, je veux dire... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais d'habitude je suis assez bourrin, mais toi... Prenons notre temps. Je te propose de prendre de mon temps tous les soirs et de me laisser faire. Je serai doux promis, et tu auras le droit de m'arrêter quand tu veux. On mettra en place un signal qui voudra dire non et je ne pourrais pas l'ignorer. Car des fois on dit 'non' plus par appréhension ou gêne que par refus, alors ce signal sera un 'non' catégorique. Je te laisse jusqu'à demain soir pour me répondre et me dire ce que tu en pense. Mais pour l'instant on est assez grand pour se contenir alors va falloir respirer et passer à autre chose. Bon il est minuit vingt-cinq, tu me dois onze heure vingt.**

Kidd se leva et alla à la douche. Il était heureux car le brun lui avait avoué qu'il était dans le même état que lui. Qu'il lui faisait de l'effet autant qu'il lui en faisait.

Pendant le temps de la douche du rouge, Law repensa aux dires de Kidd, qu'il avait écouté jusqu'à la fin. Le « deal » qu'il lui proposait été plutôt bien. Le brun était content que Kidd veuille prendre son temps, surtout pour lui. Il l'avait déjà fait avec des filles mais jamais vraiment avec des hommes, ça c'était limité aux préliminaires ou des gâteries et il avait une appréhension pour le faire avec un mec.

Lorsque Kidd sortit, Law était déjà dans son lit, il s'était habillé entre temps et lisait un livre. Les deux se fixèrent du regard le rouge désirait rejoindre le brun dans son lit. Law l'avait bien senti. Mais ils s'étaient promis de ne rien brusquer, alors aucun des deux ne fit rien. Le rouge retourna dans son lit où il s'endormit se promettant de ne rien faire jusqu'au prochain soir. Alors que Law décida de lire encore un peu. Il lut jusqu'à une heure du matin, avant d'éteindre la lampe et de fermer les yeux. Demain serait une longue et lente journée. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie d'aller voir Kureha, elle lui avait dit de venir la voir en début de semaine. Les analyses devraient être prêtes d'ici là. Il appréhendait aussi un peu ça, même s'il n'avait rien senti, à part sa migraine durant le weekend. Il pouvait très bien avoir un agent avec une réaction à longue durée. Il s'endormit sur ces pensées. Lors de son sommeil il fit d'étranges rêves qui le réveillèrent souvent durant la nuit.


	22. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir,**

 **Un chapitre basé sur notre couple Kidd/Law avec des révélations et encore quelques mystères alors patience. Tout sera révélé au bon moment promis. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et que vous ne trouverez pas les personnages trop… pas comme d'habitude. C'est une vision de Kidd que j'ai dans un contexte autre que one pièce.**

 **Guest : Merci on continue promis. Il reste 15 chapitres avant la fin de la fic alors bonne lecture. Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à dimanche prochain biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 :**

En ce lundi matin Law se réveilla fatigué par cette nuit plus qu'agitée, il était en sueur. Donc une petite douche s'imposa.

Kidd lui se leva pendant que Law prenait sa douche plus que bénéfique. Pour lui aussi la nuit avait été rude et il avait entendu Law se réveiller plusieurs fois. Alors lui aussi avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Alors quand le brun eut fini la sienne il alla faire de même. Trente minutes plus tard les deux prenaient leurs affaires et partirent retrouver les autres au déjeuner avant de commencer les cours.

Killer : **Bien dormi les gars ?**

Eustass : **Ouais et toi ? Car gros cours de mécanique ce matin.**

Killer : **Ouais c'est bon et pour le cours de philo de cet aprèm tu as pu finir ton devoir ?**

Eustass : **Ouais grâce à Law.**

Sanji : **Je savais que tu abuserais et lui demanderais de te le faire.**

Eustass : **Mais non gros débile. Il m'a conseillé pour que j'avance dans la bonne direction parce que lui c'est un pote, un frère, pas comme certains blonds.**

Killer et Sanji : **Hey !**

Eustass : **Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vous qui auriez proposé de m'aider pas vrai ?** (Voyant les deux faire « non » de la tête, Kidd murmura). **Bande de sagouins.**

Le cours de mécanique se passa bien, avec Killer ils avaient avancé sur leur projet commun. Ils étaient en train de construire un bras mécanique sur les plans de Trafalgar. Grace à l'aide de Traf' et ses idées venant de la biologie bientôt ils pourraient créer un bras mécanique aussi performant et réaliste qu'un bras humain. Rayleigh avait eu une bonne idée en leurs demandant de mettre en commun leurs connaissances et leurs savoirs faires sur un projet commun. Mais maintenant pour avancer, il se devait de voir le brun pour certains détails. Mais il verrait ça plus tard.

Après cette longue matinée, le repas de midi fut tranquille. Puis vint le cours de philo et Kidd se mit au fond et Trafalgar vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le rouge ne comprit pas pourquoi alors il l'interrogea du regard car d'habitude le brun se mettait toujours sur une table devant le tableau. Law haussa des épaules faisant ainsi comprendre qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie d'être devant. A ce moment-là le vieux Rayleigh entra dans la classe et leur dit bonjour, comme les autres profs il parla un peu de l'état d'urgence puis ils se mirent au travail. Pendant deux heures, ils grattèrent le papier. Même si c'était ennuyant d'écrire, ce cours était quand même intéressant car ils pouvaient débattre avec le prof. Celui-ci acceptait toute les idées et les approfondissaient. A la fin de la séance, ils sortirent de la salle, Law observa Kidd s'étirer et bailler, les cours magistraux ce n'était vraiment pas pour Kidd.

Le groupe se dirigea ensuite au fond de la cour pendant la pause. Ils y avaient leur coin, un banc au pied d'un arbre ainsi qu'un petit muret ou ils pouvaient s'adosser tranquillement. Zoro et Kidd s'assirent sur le dossier du banc, les filles sur le muret et les autres restèrent debout, tout comme Law. Ils parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, ils arrivaient à en n'oublier l'état d'urgence, pourtant bien présent aux vues du nombre de pions pour surveiller la cour, les couloirs, ainsi que la cantine et les foyers. Trafalgar sortit son paquet de clope, en mit une dans sa bouche et l'alluma avec son briquet, qu'il remit dans sa poche par la suite. Il inhalait une première bouffée de fumée qu'il recracha. Kidd avait les yeux rivés sur Law qui fumait. Le rouge pensa qu'il était jaloux de cette cigarette dans sa bouche. Puis il aurait aimé l'attraper et le prendre dans ses bras afin de l'asseoir entre ses jambes. La sonnerie retentit et le sortit de ses pensées, heureusement. Il se dit que l'aprèm aller être longue.

Les derniers cours furent une horreur. Puis ils allèrent chacun dans leur chambre afin de faire leurs devoirs. Kidd, lui voulais surtout parler avec Law du bras mécanique.

Eustass : **Dis, quand tu as fini j'aimerais que tu m'aide encore sur mon projet, sur le bras. Ce matin avec Killer on a eu un problème. Et j'aimerais que tu m'aides pour avancer.**

Law hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation, puis chacun retourna à ses devoirs. Une demi-heure plus tard Trafalgar vint aux côtés d'Eustass. Le brun répondit à toutes ses questions. Pour le rouge l'avoir aussi proche était une torture. Désirant le toucher, il frôlait ses mains, humait son parfum. Le rouge savait pertinemment que Law ne dirait rien avant qu'ils aillent au lit. Le carmin aurait pu abuser de son autorité mais il avait promis d'attendre sa réponse alors il serait patient. Pendant ce temps, Law lui répondait. Il sentait Kidd frôler ses mains ou même humer son parfum. Lui-même s'enivrait du parfum très tentant du rouge. Le brun aussi avait envie de prendre la main de son compagnon dans la sienne. Mais il fallait attendre, dans quelques heures il lui donnerait sa réponse.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs discussions, Law regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était neuf heures. Il se leva directement et prit son portable.

Law : **Faut que j'aille voir Kureha, je dinerais plus tard, va manger avec les autres.**

Law prit sa veste et sortit de la chambre, avant que Kidd n'ait pu protester, même si son visage exprimait l'envie de le faire. Le brun se dépêcha d'aller à l'infirmerie, le docteur Kureha détestait qu'on soit en retard et les retours pouvaient être terribles. Il arriva à l'infirmerie avec un peu de retard. Il attendit quelques instants, le temps de reprendre son souffle puis toqua à la porte.

Kureha : **Entre !** **Tu es en retard !**

Law : **Pardon, je n'avais pas vu l'heure.**

Puis le brun s'assit ensuite sur la table d'auscultation que le docteur lui avait montré du menton. Elle partit alors chercher son dossier médical et Law attendit quelques minutes le temps qu'elle revienne en observant son environnement. Les murs étaient blancs, ça sentait comme dans un hôpital mais en moins fort et avec une pointe de cerisier. Effectivement le docteur Kureha avait un cerisier miniature dans son bureau dont elle s'occupait avec un soin particulier. Celle-ci revint dans la salle avec son dossier dans les mains, elle le feuilleta puis se mit devant lui. Relevant ses yeux vers le jeune homme pour le regarder avec sérieux, lui aussi la regardait avec sérieux, prêt à accueillir ce qu'elle allait lui dire dans quelques secondes.

Pendant ce temps le rouge avait rejoint les autres à la salle de restaurant. Tous avaient pris leur temps pour venir manger.

Chopper : **Kidd tu es tout seul ?**

Killer : **Tu t'es fait plaquer ?**

Eustass : **Non, il est parti voir la doc' mais il ne m'a pas attendu.**

Bonney : **Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?**

Eustass : **Bien sûr pas toi ?**

Bonney : **Si.**

Le groupe commença à manger et Law arriva, Kidd ne put déchiffrer son expression. Après le repas alors qu'ils rentraient dans leurs chambres, le rouge fit accélérer le brun de façon à connaitre les résultats de la doc', mais aussi sa réponse. Alors il le prit par la main et l'entraîna rapidement à sa suite, le fit entrer et referma la porte à clef derrière eux.

Eustass : **Qu'a dit Kureha ? Et ne me cache rien, plus de mensonges ni d'oublis. Si je sens que tu mens je prends de mon temps pour te forcer à dire la vérité. Je tiens à toi et je suis là. Ok ?**

Kidd n'avait pu s'empêcher de le dire et maintenant il fixait son ami en attendant.

Law (soupirant) : **Les analyses ont trouvées des corps étrangers dans mon organisme. Ils ne sont pour l'instant pas dangereux.**

Law vit Kidd se détendre à moitié, le fait qu'il lui ait dit « pour l'instant » le mettait en alerte. Le brun fit une pause, il allait maintenant lui donner sa réponse pour sa question d'hier soir.

Law : **J'accepte ce que tu as proposé... moi aussi je ressens des choses à ton égards, je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est. Allons-y doucement, je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais pratiqué le sexe avec un homme, seulement les préliminaires.**

Trafalgar le regardait dans les yeux, attendant sa réaction, qu'il dise quelque chose. Il était dans ses pensées, à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais de quoi précisément ?

En effet le carmin était plongé dans ses pensées. D'abord les résultats, qui l'avaient moyennement rassuré. Ensuite à ce qu'il lui avait dit et à son accord. Enfin aux préliminaires avec un ou plusieurs hommes. Il en fut si surpris et en colère contre ses hommes, qu'il dû respirer un peu avant de prendre la parole.

Eustass : **Il est vingt-deux heure trente, je prends un peu de mon temps.**

Kidd tendit sa main et Law la prit. Le rouge l'amena sur son lit. Là, il s'allongea et lui fit signe de faire de même. Le brun se mit à ses côtés mais pas assez alors le rouge le rapprocha de lui. Le carmin était sur le dos et adossé au mur, il plaça Trafalgar contre son flan et son torse. Puis il attrapa sa nuque afin de mieux capturer ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa doucement puis à chaque baiser il accentuait et approfondissait celui-ci. L'audace le prit et il fit glisser sa main libre sous le sweet jaune préféré de son compagnon. Il caressa sa peau, son flan, son dos. Montant et descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'effleurant du bout des doigts ou de sa main entière. Il l'entendit ronronner de plaisir. Il dévorait ses lèvres et ses soupirs. Son corps commençait à s'exciter et il sentait la même chose chez Law. Mais Kidd ne voulait pas qu'ils aillent trop vite. Il stoppa les baisers, raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et fit glisser sa main sur sa nuque jusqu'à sa joue qu'il caressa avec douceur et tendresse. Puis il attrapa son menton il dû être brusque car Law sursauta. Alors le rouge desserra un peu sa prise.

Eustass : **Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'aimerais savoir combien d'hommes et quel genre de préliminaires. Pour savoir où tu en es et pouvoir avancer sans te brusquer. Quand tu m'auras répondu on arrêtera là pour ce soir, sinon je ne pourrais pas me retenir. A part si tu veux qu'on reste encore un peu ainsi, mais ce seras hors de mon temps et je te laisse décider. Même pendant mon temps, même si tu dois faire ce que je te demande tu es le maître. Et as-tu cherché le signal ? Dans dix minutes il sera vingt-trois heures et se sera terminé, alors je t'écoute. Mais juste avant je veux être franc avec toi. Si je m'arrête c'est vraiment parce que je te désire et que je ne veux pas te sauter dessus comme une bête enragée. Je te respecte et... Je suis un peu jaloux aussi de cet ou de ces hommes et je veux savoir qui c'est aussi.** (Kidd embrassa le brun, il commençait à croire qu'il tombait vraiment amoureux de lui mais il ne voulait pas encore le dire ni se l'avouer). **Je t'écoute.**

Law (regardant Eustass dans les yeux) : **Il y a aussi eu des femmes.** (Réfléchissant en s'appuyant plus sur Kidd). **Avec les hommes justes des préliminaires comme des caresses, des baisers mais aussi des fellations...** (Sentant Kidd se tendre dans son dos). **Parfois c'était des mecs d'un soir dans les bars, parfois c'était un peu plus long. Je stoppais toujours leurs ardeurs avant que ça n'aille trop loin, quand je ne voulais pas le faire avec eux. La seule personne avec qui je suis vraiment sorti était un homme qui s'appelait Pell, il était plus âgé que moi, il était doux et gentil. Il ne m'a jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit. C'est avec lui que j'ai surtout fait des choses. On s'est quitté il y a un an car il déménageait pour son travail et on savait que les relations à distances ce n'est pas super. Vivi le connait depuis qu'elle est petite et a pu me dire qu'il a trouvé l'amour et qu'il va bientôt être père. Elle lui a dit qu'elle me connaissait alors j'ai été le voir un weekend, on a décidé de rester ami, depuis on s'envoie des cartes pendant les fêtes ou nos anniversaires.**

Law était soulagé, Kidd l'avait écouté pendant tout son monologue sans rien dire, même quand il avait raconté son histoire avec Pell. Certains n'avaient pas été aussi patients et il avait souvent dû se battre à cause de ça. Maintenant Law attendait sa réaction.

Eustass (chagriné) : **Tu aurais pu me parler de lui. Je suis ton ami. As-tu encore beaucoup de secrets pour moi ? Law je ne suis pas en colère juste... Je n'aime pas savoir que je ne sais pas tout de toi. Tu sais comment je suis.**

Le rouge se releva et s'assit puis il aida le brun à faire de même le mettant sur ses cuisses face à lui. Il l'embrassa et resserra sa prise sur sa taille, mettant ainsi leurs deux érections naissantes en contact. Enfin il le força à le regarder.

Eustass : **En amour je suis possessif, jaloux, mais aussi franc et je donne tout. Je demande d'en faire autant à mon partenaire. Ensuite, pour revenir juste sur tes résultats, quoi qu'il arrive je suis là. Je te soutiendrais. Sinon pourras-tu m'accepter avec tous mes défauts. En amitié c'est plus facile qu'en amour. Alors dis-moi ce que tu désires faire maintenant et dans quelques minutes, si tu veux que je quitte ton lit je m'y plierais. Même si…**

Kidd se tut et le ré-embrassa puis le regarda sérieusement se frappant mentalement d'avoir utilisé deux fois le mot « amour » mais c'était le cas, il l'aimait. Pendant ce temps Law observait ce rouge, il était tellement doux. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Mais il savait qu'il faisait de réels efforts pour lui. Alors le brun s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa tout doucement. Ensuite il se recula et regarda le visage figé de Kidd, Law lui sourit et il revint sur terre.

Law : **J'accepte, j'ai peut-être encore quelques secrets, je te les dirais mais pas maintenant. Certains sont durs et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.**

Kidd resta encore quelques minutes à réfléchir puis il prit le brun dans ses bras et se rallongea tout en lui caressant le dos. Law en profita pour se blottir encore plus contre lui et rester comme ça. Le brun se sentait vraiment en sécurité avec lui. Il avait vraiment confiance en Kidd, il lui confirait sa vie si c'était nécessaire et ce serait de même pour lui. Kidd se colla un peu plus à Law. Celui-ci ressenti son début d'érection, il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose. Le brun n'avait pas envie que ça lui arrive quelque part où ça pourrait être gênant comme en classe, durant le cours de sport ou même lors de ses moments avec Kidd.


	23. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir,**

 **Un chapitre sur notre couple qui approfondie ses relations. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 :**

Kidd se réveilla avec la sonnerie du réveil de Law. Il tendit machinalement la main et l'éteignit en grognant. Émergeant peu à peu le rouge prit conscience d'un poids sur son corps. En fait après leur discussion, ils s'étaient câlinés. Malgré leurs érections ils avaient pris sur eux et aucun des deux n'avaient bougé, s'endormant peu à peu au rythme de la respiration de l'autre. Alors maintenant le carmin était encore dans le lit de son nouveau petit ami. Il le réveilla tranquillement en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos. Eustass vit alors une tête se relever et deux orbes gris le fixer et un magnifique sourire orner ses lèvres, par instinct il captura celles-ci.

Law : **Bonjour.**

Eustass : **Bien dormi ? Moi très bien. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Je la prends après toi.**

Kidd vit Law sourire et partir vers la salle d'eau. Quand ils furent prêts, ils partirent déjeuner après s'être mis d'accord sur le fait de ne rien dire aux autres pour l'instant. Ils arrivèrent dans le self à leur table habituelle. Tout le monde était déjà là, ils posèrent leurs plateaux en leur disant bonjour. La discussion allait bon train. Sur les nouvelles du monde, du lycée, de la ville etc.

Vivi : **Vous avez révisé pour le contrôle de bio ?**

La plupart répondirent positivement. Certains comme Zoro et Luffy y allaient en impro, priant pour avoir la moyenne après. Ils se rattrapaient en sport au moins. Aujourd'hui ils avaient leur cours de CDC, Contrôle des Capacités. C'était un cours qu'ils avaient souvent avec Garp et parfois d'autres personnes. Dedans ils y apprenaient à mieux contrôler leurs pouvoirs ou leurs capacités. C'était à leurs yeux le cours le plus apprécié. Car parfois, ils pouvaient se déchainer, tous l'attendaient avec impatience. Ils sortirent du self après avoir fini leur repas, ils étaient en avance sur l'heure alors ils décidèrent d'aller dehors tranquillement en attendant le début des cours et de la journée. Le contrôle de bio avait été horrible mais le sourire radieux de son brun avait remonté le moral de Kidd, lui au moins il avait réussi. Après le rouge avait amené Traf' à Kureha.

Eustass (tapant la porte) : **Et la doc' perverse.**

Kureha : **Quoi l'idiot fini.**

Eustass : **Je pars voir Aokiji pour savoir s'ils ont des nouvelles de nos kidnappeurs. Toi, tu le garde et tu l'examine. À partir de maintenant un check up tous les jours et pas de discussion. De plus il ne doit pas rester seul.**

Kidd partit sans attendre de réponse. Les deux autres le regardèrent éberlués et en même temps cela ressemblait tellement à Kidd.

Eustass : **Ao' alors quoi de neuf, vous avez des pistes ?**

Aokiji : **Kidd... Pff... Non rien on avait une ou deux pistes mais elles se sont révélées être infructueuse.**

Eustass : **Je vois. Tu me tiens au courant. Bon je vais chercher Traf', je l'ai laissé avec la doc'.**

Aokiji : **D'accord à plus.**

Kidd repartit illico pour récupérer son petit ami. Celui-ci en avait profité pour un peu discuter avec Kureha. Puis Kidd était venu le chercher pour le cours du vieux. Le rouge pressa le pas afin de ne pas arriver en retard au cours de Garp. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes en avance.

Eustass (chuchotant à Law) : **S'il demande si de nouvelles capacités se sont montrées tu ne parles pas de notre secret. Je ne suis pas prêt à leur dire, je préfère m'entrainer encore un peu et je veux bien de ton aide. Tu es le meilleur de nous deux en biologie.**

Ils se sourirent en guise de promesse et d'acceptation. Puis Garp ouvrit la salle et le cours commença. D'abord tous firent des petits exos de préparation puis ils se mirent par deux pour s'entrainer sous formes de combats. Law se mit avec Kidd. Le combat était serré, Kidd évitait les coups d'épée de Law et lui évitait ses attaques. Le combat durait et le brun voyait Eustass respirer plus laborieusement, signe qu'il commençait à fatiguer, mais lui-même était dans le même état. Il fallait terminer vite ce combat. Alors Law fit une room assez grande pour que Kidd n'ait pas la possibilité de s'échapper. Puis il concentra son pouvoir dans sa main le laissant un instant sans garde. C'est ce moment que Kidd choisi pour se jeter sur le brun afin d'en finir rapidement. Law, lui, jeta son bras vers le cœur du rouge. Il entendit un bruit et il sentit sa main traverser son corps. Law sourit, sa technique était réussie.

Law : **Mess !**

Law recula et prit le cœur de Kidd dans sa main et le lui montra. Eustass fut surpris et baissa ses yeux vers sa poitrine pour découvrir un trou. Il releva son regard vers le brun et vit son cœur battre dans sa main. Law respirait un peu plus fort, sa technique l'avait épuisé. Il sentit quelque chose collé sur sa joue, il mit sa main dessus et l'enlevait pour y découvrir un peu de sang dessus, il avait réussi à lui entailler la joue. Trafalgar sourit et rendit son cœur au rouge. Celui-ci le prit dans ses deux mains sans trop savoir comment faire. Le brun l'observa en train de le toucher et de le détailler sous toutes les coutures. Law soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, il s'approcha de lui et lui reprit le cube contenant son cœur des mains.

Law : **C'est ton cœur dans ce cube, grâce au Ope Ope no mi, j'ai fait une opération consistant à enlever ton cœur sans te tuer, il bat encore tu peux l'entendre et le sentir battre. Si je le serre tu sentiras une douleur au niveau de celui-ci. C'est pratique si tu veux obliger quelqu'un à faire quelque chose, tu as littéralement sa vie entre tes mains.**

Après cette brève explication Law replaça le cœur dans la poitrine de son ami. Kidd eut un petit frisson et posa sa main au niveau de son cœur pour bien le sentir. Rassuré il regarda le brun avec un petit sourire, que celui-ci lui rendit. Eustass pensa ' _mon homme est fort et son pouvoir immense_ '. Mais même s'il avait la capacité de se défendre seul, Kidd désirait l'aider et le protéger. Il sourit de plus belle, cela l'avait amusé. Tout le monde les regardait avec effarement.

Eustass (rigolant et attrapant Law par les épaules) : **Je déclare que pour l'instant il est le plus puissant d'entre nous tous.** (Murmurant à Law). **C'est l'un de tes secrets ? J'aime bien. Tu es puissant et je dois dire que cela m'a amusé d'avoir mon cœur palpitant dans mes mains.**

Bonney : **Hey ça va ? Traf´ c'est dangereux ça. T'es fou ou quoi ?**

Eustass : **Laisse-le ! Y a pas de mal. Et on est là pour ça non ? S'entraîner. En plus c'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'il ne se retienne pas. Je voulais savoir de quoi il était capable.** (Puis parlant plus fort). **Killer dans cinq minutes je te prends.**

Kidd relâcha son compagnon et partit boire afin de pouvoir s'en remettre et affronter Killer. Law lui souriait face aux remarques du rouge. Il était heureux car même si Kidd voulait le protéger, le carmin savait qu'il était fort. Law prit la bouteille d'eau que Bonney lui tendait et bu.

Law : **Merci, t'inquiète pas pour la technique, je ne ferais jamais du mal à l'un d'entre vous avec.**

Bonney (souriante et donnant une tape amicale à Law) : **Je sais ça, crétin.**

Ils se sourirent puis ils allèrent s'assoir pour voir le combat entre Kidd et Killer. Les deux étaient bons mais Kidd avait un avantage avec son pouvoir de contrôler le métal, il pouvait attirer les épées de Killer vers lui quand il le voulait. Le combat se termina sur la victoire de Kidd. Celui-ci était heureux car même s'il avait mis une nouvelle raclée à Killer, qui bougonna pour la forme comme d'hab', il savait que le blond ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Ensuite, ils allèrent tous boire un coup et se changer. Pour les cours de contrôle des capacités ils se mettaient en habit de sport, c'était plus pratique. Tous les mecs se changeaient dans les vestiaires, certains avaient pris une douche et parlaient entre eux. Law se changeait tranquillement mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards vers Kidd. Tous ses muscles ressortaient, il avait un V plutôt prononcé. Law enleva son haut et chercha ses affaires. S'il le regardait trop quelqu'un allait cramer quelque chose. Pendant ce temps, le rouge avait bien sentit le regard de Traf´ sur son corps musclé. Il devait reconnaitre que lui aussi prenait plaisir à le reluquer un peu. Même s'il était fin, il n'était pas dépourvu de muscles pour autant. Il se souvint alors de son corps alangui et chaud contre le sien le soir d'avant. Il détourna son regard et se concentra sur autre chose avant de se jeter sur lui ou d'avoir une érection. Même s'il avait hâte d'être au soir, il comptait découvrir un peu plus ce torse et pas qu'avec ses mains. Il secoua sa tête à cette pensée plus qu'intéressante, mais très excitante. Ce brun avait depuis quelque temps le don d'occuper toute ses pensées et de le rendre dingue. Mais il sourit en se disant que lui aussi était dans le même état et qu'il en était la cause principale. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la salle pour les devoirs, avant de rentrer poser leurs affaires. Ils avaient décidé d'aller manger et ensuite ils prendraient leurs douches sachant ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite. Kidd désirait à ce moment avoir un pouvoir sur le temps et l'accélérer. Qui sait peut-être qu'un jour Bonney pourrait le faire et pas que sur son apparence et elle lui en ferait profiter. Sur ces bonnes pensées il suivit son compagnon jusqu'à la salle de repas. Ce soir-là, celui-ci fut plutôt calme. Ils étaient tous fatigués par le cours d'avant. Après leur collation, ils se dirigèrent tous dans une salle afin de faire leurs devoirs. Ceux-ci fait, ils retournèrent tous dans leurs chambres. Les nouvelles consignes étaient d'aller dans les chambres qui leur étaient destinées après l'heure d'étude pour les devoirs. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de trainer dans les couloirs après une certaine heure. Kidd et Law rentrèrent donc dans la chambre du brun qui était désormais la leur. Law posa ses affaires sur le sol et s'affala sur son lit.

Law : **La journée et surtout le cours de Garp m'a crevé.** (Voyant le regard insistant de Kidd).

 **Quoi ?**

Eustass : **Il est vingt et une heure trente. Tu es à moi jusqu'à vingt-deux heures et pour l'instant je ne veux plus t'entendre.**

Kidd vit Law dire « oui » de la tête et il aperçut un frisson le parcourir. Le rouge sourit, il allait lui en donner d'autres. Il grimpa sur le lit et le surplomba afin de lui voler un baiser.

Eustass : **Tu es fatigué tant mieux, tu n'as rien à faire sauf te détendre et apprécier. Si je vais trop loin et que vraiment tu veux que j'arrête mets ta main dans ma poitrine et serre mon cœur. Mais ne le fait pas pour rien, ce n'est quand même pas un jouet. C'est mon organe vital, mais il t'appartient.**

Pour que Law en soit persuadé, Kidd mit la main du brun sur son propre torse au niveau de son cœur. Le rouge l'observa pendant que Law retira et embrassa le cube gélatineux avant de le remettre en place. Eustass captura à nouveau ses lèvres et il fit passer ses mains sous le sweet de son amant afin de l'en délester. Le laissant torse nu et offert à lui, il balada ses mains dessus. L'épiderme de Trafalgar réagit en frissonnant et ses yeux se fermèrent de satisfaction. Effectivement Law était perdu dans toutes les sensations que le rouge lui faisait découvrir sous un nouvel angle. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. Réussir à le faire bander avec de simples caresses ! Quand Kidd l'entendit feuler de plaisir et alla dévorer son cou, descendant sur ses clavicules. Ensuite il s'attaqua à son torse et resta un moment sur ses mamelons - laissant un soupir s'échapper de la bouche de Law- avant de descendre sur son bas ventre. Il joua avec sa langue sur le nombril de son bien-aimé. Et Trafalgar ne put retenir un gémissement. Depuis un moment Law émettait des petits cris de bien-être, il avait les joues rouges de plaisir, son corps entier était chaud et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Chaque geste, chaque parole de Kidd l'excitait encore plus et cela excitait aussi le carmin. Les deux étaient en érection. Le rouge toucha du bout du nez celle de Law, un cri plus fort s'échappa de la gorge de celui-ci. Eustass sourit, son compagnon était si sensible, il pensa qu'en ce moment il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Le carmin se redressa pour l'observer, son brun était au bord de la jouissance, son visage invitait à la luxure et la débauche, mais Kidd devait se retenir. Alors il lui roula une pelle et attrapa son sweat qu'il mit entre ces dents.

Eustass : **Pour qu'on ne t'entende pas. Les murs sont fins et je ne veux pas qu'on vienne nous faire chier. Quand on passera à l'acte, réellement, on trouvera un endroit plus tranquille car je veux t'entendre crier de plaisir et je sens que mon souhait sera exaucé. Tu m'excites tellement. Je vais faire un truc, arrête-moi si ça va trop loin.**

Kidd l'embrassa tout en le surplombant. Et remit son sweat dans sa bouche. Law dû mordre dedans pour étouffer ses gémissements de plus en plus présents quand Kidd redescendit sur son torse et pinça ses tétons. Cela le fit se cambrer. Alors le rouge enfouit son visage dans son cou et il se mit en traction au-dessus de lui en appuis sur ses genoux et retourna pincer ses tétons. Law pris conscience d'être le seul à être torse nu, il avait envie de voir le torse du rouge. Alors pendant que le carmin le caressait, le brun lui enleva son haut. Sa peau blanche devant lui était magnifique, il laissa sa main découvrir ce corps si tentant. Law se cambra à nouveau, faisant ainsi entrer en contact leurs érections. Le maître du métal attrapa la taille de Law. Il fit mouvoir son bassin sur celui du brun, tout en mordillant ses lobes d'oreille, de sa main libre il jouait encore avec l'un de ses tétons. Law lâcha encore un gémissement lorsque Kidd frôla son entrejambe déjà bien réveillée. Il sentait Eustass le caresser à travers le pantalon, il était sérieusement serré dans son sous vêtement et dans son jean. Ce que lui faisait Kidd était divin. Il se perdait dans les sensations qu'il lui donnait, son corps en voulait toujours plus.

Eustass : **J'en peux plus. Pourrait-on venir ainsi en ouvrant juste notre pantalon, laissant nos verges se caresser et en se câlinant ? Tu veux bien ?**

Law (voyant l'érection de Kidd et ses yeux empli de désir pour lui) : **Vas-y, j'ai envie de te sentir contre moi.**

Kidd fut heureux de sa réponse alors, après son baiser qui avait fait danser leurs langues langoureusement, le rouge les mit en position. Il ouvrit d'abord son pantalon et le baissa avec son sous vêtement assez pour faire émerger son sexe plus que gonflé par l'excitation. Law l'avait trouvé impressionnant, il avait alors senti une chaleur encore plus présente que tout à l'heure se répandre dans son bas ventre. Puis Kidd déshabilla son brun, son érection était aussi gonflée et dure que celle de son petit ami. Traf' regardait leurs deux corps proches l'un de l'autre et n'avait qu'une envie, toucher cette peau. Au même moment Eustass mit leurs deux érections en contact et il les caressa ensemble l'une avec l'autre. Law étouffa un plus gros gémissement, à ce geste et ferma les yeux sous ce divin plaisir. Alors le rouge descendit son torse vers celui de son brun faisant glisser ses boutons de chairs sur les siens, faisant encore gémir celui-ci. Cela leurs envoya des sortes de décharges électriques qui les mirent en transe. Kidd rejeta son sweat et prit ses gémissements entre ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent un instant et Law gémissait le prénom du rouge à ses oreilles. Le carmin devait aussi aimer ce traitement car Law l'entendit soupirer plusieurs fois. Ils étaient tous deux dans un autre monde. Le rouge raffermit alors ses prises sur sa taille et sa nuque accentuant ses coups de bassins que le brun essaya de suivre. Law sentit son sexe se tendre plus que d'habitude et quelques minutes plus tard de ce doux traitement les deux jouirent dans la main du rouge. Kidd dévora le cri de jouissance de son bien- aimé. Après le carmin échangea leurs places Law s'installa mieux sur lui et le rouge caressa le dos du brun allant effleurer ses fesses ce qui fit gémir Law qui était encore dans un monde de volupté. Alors Law posa sa tête sur le torse sous lui et se laissa bercer par les battements du cœur de l'autre. L'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir l'avait vidé des dernières forces qui lui restait. Mais Kidd ne comptait pas en rester là. Lui donnant une douce tape. Law en soupira de plaisir, un soupir qu'il ne put contrôler. Kidd fut satisfait de la réaction positive de son compagnon. Alors tout en souriant il agrippa fermement les fesses de l'autre et recommença les va-et-vient sur leurs érections naissantes. Le plaisir qu'ils venaient d'avoir les avaient laissés encore très sensibles. Ce qui les fit jouir plus vite pour cette deuxième fois. Kidd prit Law dans ses bras et l'embrassa à nouveau. Law lui sourit, il ferma les yeux et se blottit contre les bras de Kidd. Le brun huma son odeur une dernière fois et se laissa emporter par Morphée.

Eustass (murmurant) : **Tu aimes bien quand c'est doux, mais aussi quand c'est un peu plus brusque, c'est bon à savoir. Sinon, moi j'ai adoré. J'espère que toi aussi ? Quand tu t'en seras remis vas prendre une douche et j'irais après. Mais pour l'instant reposons nous un peu.**

Law (s'endormant) : **Moi aussi j'ai adoré ce que nous venons de faire.**

Kidd regarda son brun s'endormir en souriant de ces dernières paroles. Il comprit qu'une fois de plus, il allait dormir dans son lit avec lui dans ses bras. Le rouge rabattit donc la couverture sur eux et il s'endormit apaisé à son tour. Pensant qu'il lui restait encore dix heures et vingt minutes à pouvoir faire ce qu'il désire de lui.


	24. Chapter 23

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui je vais vous offrir deux chapitres car je sais que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour Law. Alors pour la rassurer je mets deux chapitres qui la rassureront sûrement. Bonne lecture à tous Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 :**

Le lendemain matin le réveil du brun les fit sursauter une fois de plus.

Eustass (grognant) : **Change sa sonnerie ou la prochaine fois je le massacre.**

Kidd vit son homme sourire puis après l'avoir embrassé le rouge aux joues, il disparut dans la salle d'eau. Eustass prit ensuite sa place et les deux partirent pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Au petit déjeuner tout le monde les accueillis chaudement, c'était toujours comme ça le mercredi. Ils avaient cours que le matin et c'était leurs matières de spécialités, médecine pour Law, Bonney et Chopper, mécanique pour Kidd, Killer et Ussop, archéologie pour Robin, cuisine pour Sanji, kendo pour Zoro… Après avoir mangé Trafalgar partit en cours avec Chopper et Bonney. Le brun était particulièrement enjoué aujourd'hui car ils allaient disséquer un cadavre. En entrant dans la salle ils se mirent par groupe de deux, Law se mit en équipe avec Bonney, puis il enfila ses gants.

Law : **Je sens que cette opération va m'éclater.**

Dans le cours de mécanique un rouge aussi était de bonne humeur. Il arriva avec plein de papiers dans les mains.

Eustass : **Killer vient ! Hier j'ai vu des trucs avec Law on va pouvoir avancer.**

Ussop : **Vous faites quoi les gars ?**

Killer : **On avance sur notre projet. Et toi ?**

Ussop : **Le grand Ussop a déjà fini et viens à votre rescousse.**

Eustass : **Pas besoin de toi flemmard. Va finir ton truc même si t'es seul.**

Ussop : **Mais je m'ennuie.**

Killer : **Mets-toi sur la table à côté, je te parlerais.**

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et les trois garçons firent de leur mieux pour avancer leurs projets. L'heure du repas arriva vite, trop vite pour certains. Tout le monde se rassembla et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Kidd regardait son brun dès qu'il le pouvait.

Eustass (murmurant à Law en sortant du repas) : **Je t'amène voir Kuréha et je vais voir Ao'.**

Puis sans attendre de réponse le rouge entraîna le brun à sa suite. Il le déposa à l'infirmerie avant de rejoindre Ao'.

Eustass : **Salut, alors des nouvelles ?**

Ao' : **Oui. L'homme que tu as vu s'appelle Crocodile et son patron Doflamingo.**

Eustass : **Tu déconnes ? Ce connard.**

Smoker : **Tu le connais ?**

Eustass : **Ouais j'en ai entendu parler. Faut vraiment faire attention et à partir de maintenant je lâche plus Law.**

Ao' : **Fait donc ça.**

Eustass les salua et repartit en courant vers l'infirmerie. Il attrapa le brun alors qu'il sortait de chez Kuréha. Ensuite il l'amena rapidement dans leur chambre. Là, il referma la porte à clef derrière eux et le prit dans ses bras.

Eustass : **L'homme qui a essayé de t'enlever travaille pour Doflamingo. J'ai entendu parler de lui. C'est un enfoiré qui vendrait père et mère. Alors tu ne me quitte plus, à deux on sera plus fort qu'on ne l'ait déjà seul. A partir de maintenant on va travailler nos pouvoirs ensemble dès cette aprèm. On reste ici et on développe nos capacités.**

Trafalgar resta muet, Kidd avait dit son nom. Les souvenirs du brun refaisaient surface le coupant du monde extérieur. Il revoyait son sourire de sadique, ses lunettes, son manteau à plume rose mais surtout son rire démoniaque. Ce nom avait fait ressurgir le souvenir du pire moment de sa vie, le soir de la mort de sa famille. Il se rappelait de tout ce qui c'était passé ce soir-là, le cri de sa mère, celui de son père qui leur disait de fuir. Les pleurs, revoir sa main bouger et le sang couler à flot. Ce monstre ne connaissait pas l'amour et la compassion, depuis ce soir-là, il le traquait. Il avait réussi à lui échapper grâce Cora-san mais il était revenu et avait tué l'homme qu'il considérait comme sa seconde famille. Il s'était retrouvé encore une fois seul, il ne s'en était sorti que grâce à Shanks et Dragon, ils lui avaient donné un toit. Ils l'avaient aidé à se désintoxiquer de toutes les drogues que lui avait fait prendre ce maudit flamand. Mais surtout Kidd l'avait aidé, il l'avait aussi aidé à se faire des amis, c'est lui qui l'avait présenté aux autres. Et maintenant ce salaud revenait dans sa vie et menaçait de tout détruire. Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter tous ses souvenirs de revenir. Cet enfoiré était là, il était revenu. Ensuite Law sentit quelque chose l'entourer et le serrer. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se rendit compte que c'était Kidd qui pendant qu'il parlait avait senti les larmes de son brun ainsi que sa détresse, il venait de comprendre que Doflamingo était l'homme que Law fuyait. Alors il serrait un peu plus fort le brun dans ses bras. Celui-ci le serra à son tour, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Traf' resta ainsi quelques instants puis il releva son visage, il remercia Kidd de son regard empli de larmes et le rouge l'embrassa doucement.

Eustass (murmurant) : **C'est lui qui a détruit ta vie ? Tu ne m'en as jamais vraiment parlé ou à demi-mot. Mais à aucun moment tu n'as cité le nom de ce chien.**

Traf' ne dit rien mais son regard et son corps répondit au carmin. Celui-ci le souleva de terre et le prit dans ses bras puis il l'allongea sur son lit et le surplomba. Kidd l'embrassa avec autant de douceur que possible. Il fit glisser une main sous son sweat et caressa son dos tout en buvant ses larmes dans des baisers papillons.

Eustass : **Chut je suis là ! Il ne te fera plus de mal. Personne ici ne le laissera faire, moi le premier. Traf' tu es tout pour moi et personne ne t'enlèvera à moi. On va se reposer un peu le temps que tu te calmes. Prends ton temps, je comprends. Après on suivra mon idée on va s'entrainer.** (Se relevant et le regardant droit dans les yeux). **Trafalgar Law je t'aime et on va devenir invincibles ensemble et on s'en sortira ensemble tu n'es plus seul tu ne seras plus jamais seul.**

Kidd le vit surprit puis rassuré. Law, lui, était ravi Kidd avait réussi à le calmer grâce à ses mots. Il savait comment le calmer. Alors le brun se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il pensa que le rouge avait raison, il fallait qu'il devienne plus fort pour protéger ses amis mais aussi pour venger sa famille et Cora-san ! C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit. Kidd continua ses caresses, puis il les installa mieux et se reposa avec son précieux trésor dans les bras.

Law se réveilla plus tard. Kidd dormait encore, alors il se leva sans le réveiller et alla dans la salle de bain. Il enleva son haut et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait changé depuis sa dernière rencontre il y a huit ans avec Doflamingo. Le gosse de dix ans qu'il avait connu était devenu un jeune homme. Il avait grandi, était devenu plus fort, s'était musclé. Il avait laissé pousser un bouc qu'il entretenait. Il s'était fait tatouer et fait percer. Ses cernes étaient plus marqués mais cela faisait partie de son charme. Law sourit, cet enfoiré allait douiller. Pendant ce temps Kidd se réveilla à son tour et vit que Law avait disparu. Alors il jeta un œil dans la salle de bain. Il le vit s'observer torse nu. C'était un beau jeune homme bien fait mais il fallait l'aider à être encore plus musclé et plus fort. Mais son regard déterminé plut à Kidd.

Eustass : **Alors beau gosse fini de se contempler ? Tu veux finir comme narcisse ? Alors vient te battre la crevette.** (Maitrisant Law qui lui fonçait dessus et après lui avoir volé un baiser). **J'aime ton corps bien musclé mais à côté de moi t'es une crevette. La plus belle qui soit.** (Se penchant à son oreille et murmurant). **Rhabille-toi vite car je vais te sauter dessus, tu es un appel à la luxure. Tu n'as pas idée comme tu me donne envie de te faire plaisir. Mais on doit s'entraîner. On jouera les amants plus tard et je te promets de te faire autant de bien que hier soir.**

Law rougit et alla remettre son haut avant de commencer leurs divers entrainements. Cela dura de quinze heure trente à dix-neuf heures. Après ils étaient crevés et allèrent prendre leur douche et se changer à tour de rôle. Puis ils partirent pour le repas.

Eustass (prenant le poignet de Law) : **Tu ne me quitte pas quoi qu'il arrive.**

Law : **Oui ne t'inquiète pas.**

Ils rejoignirent les autres pour le diner. Bonney et Law parlèrent des films sortis ce mois-ci.

Bonney : **Faudra qu'on aille au ciné, il y a des films géniaux qui sont sortis.**

Law : **Ouais mais pour l'instant c'est plutôt chaud...**

Ils continuèrent tous le repas, en parlant de tout et de rien. Robin vint dans la conversation lorsqu'ils se mirent à parler d'un film racontant l'histoire d'un homme ayant consacré sa vie à déchiffrer le mystère des Ponéglyphes. Quand tous eurent fini de manger ils se séparèrent pour aller dans leurs chambres. Law mit ses affaires sur sa chaise de bureau et s'allongea sur son lit. Il prit son paquet et en sorti une clope qu'il alluma. Prenant son livre, il tira quelques taffes dessus tout en lisant. Pendant ce temps Kidd était heureux de voir son brun plus enjoué et avec un peu plus de couleur que cet aprèm, ce repas lui avait fait du bien. Il le contemplait en train de lire avec cette cigarette à la bouche. Le rouge était jaloux de celle-ci, il aurait préféré qu'il joue avec sa langue. Cela faisait depuis hier qu'il ne l'avait pas réellement touché. Alors il s'avançait doucement. Il monta sur le lit et se posa au-dessus de son bassin l'encerclant de ses jambes. Eustass attrapa son livre et sa cigarette qu'il mit à sa bouche. Puis lu le titre et la dernière de couverture. Le carmin sourit au résumé du livre. Il lui rendit le bouquin et éteignit la cigarette.

Eustass : **Je suis jaloux d'elle**. (Montrant la cigarette éteinte, puis l'embrassant le faisant rougir). **J'aime beaucoup ta lecture. Je prends une demi- heure. Il est vingt-deux heures. Tu es à moi jusqu'à vingt-deux heures trente. Je suis sûr que mon idée va te plaire. Je sais que quand que tu lis un livre tu le connais par cœur. Alors comme tu es presque à la fin et que c'est un livre érotique entre homme. Il doit bien y avoir une scène qui t'a plu ?** **Je souhaite que tu me lises l'une de celle-ci et je la mettrais à exécution. Ce que tu veux, je suivrais ta lecture et tes désirs.** (Voyant Law devenir rouge tomate, Kidd murmura à son oreille). **Je t'aime. Avec moi tu peux tout demander, je ne te jugerai pas. Bien au contraire je veux te satisfaire.**

Kidd se releva et le vit feuilleter son livre. Law entama sa lecture. Le rouge suivit ses instructions. Sa voix était magnifique, il la rendait excitante à souhait. Le rouge embrassa d'abord son cou puis descendit sur son torse, le léchant, le mordillant, jouant avec ses mamelons. Le carmin sourit devant l'effort que Law faisait pour continuer sa lecture entre deux gémissements de plaisir. Il faisait aussi attention à ne pas hausser le ton. Il était à couper le souffle. Puis vint le moment où il fallut défaire son pantalon. Kidd s'arrêta et attendit au cas où le brun ne voudrait pas aller plus loin. Mais celui-ci reprit sa lecture sur la même phrase insistant bien sur le fait de le mettre nu et offert à lui. Eustass en jubila, son audace de ce soir payait et vu l'état du corps du brun, ce n'était qu'un début. Kidd l'embrassa et le caressa partout où il le lui permettait. Law omettait toujours sa verge. Celle-ci était non loin de la bouche du rouge qui la voyait pulser et l'appeler. Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut interminable à tous les deux, Law permit à Kidd d'y toucher, de l'embrasser tendrement de jouer avec elle, de la cajoler. Le souffle du brun devint erratique, sa lecture entrecoupée de feulements et son nom était cité telle une litanie. Il allait bientôt jouir et pourtant le carmin avait l'impression que le cours de sexualité qu'il lui donnait n'était pas fini. Ensuite Law demanda au rouge de lui tendre ses doigts. Le brun les suça et les bruits de succion et cette langue mutine autour d'eux mit Eustass au bord du supplice, mais tant pis, il tiendrait tant que Traf' le désirerait. Kidd avait promis de lui donner plus de satisfaction que le soir d'avant.

Eustass : **Maître Law j'attends vos ordres.**

Cette phrase fit sursauter Law, avalant plus les doigts de son amant et faisant balancer son bassin vers le rouge. Après cela, le brun relâcha la main et continua sa lecture. Kidd nota dans son esprit ' _se souvenir qu'il faudra lui redire cette phrase quand ma verge sera dans sa bouche'_. Il sourit alors à cette perspective. Ensuite le rouge entama une nouvelle fellation tout en jouant avec ses bourses. Il fit glisser un doigt entre ses fesses allant jouer avec son anus. Quand il le sentit se raidir, il attendit, puis il respira et continua. Le carmin introduit alors un doigt en lui et lécha ses bourses, avant d'introduire un second doigt.

Law (haletant) : **Retire-toi !**

Le brun se positionna sur le ventre et releva ses fesses pour que le rouge y ait un meilleur accès. Là, le carmin suivit encore les instructions de plus en plus incompréhensibles par les gémissements du brun. Kidd lécha l'intimité de son compagnon et laissa sa langue vagabonder dessus et dedans puis il réintroduit ses doigts jusqu'à trois. De son autre main il caressa ses cuisses, ses bourses et le masturba.

Eustass (surplombant Law en mordillant sa nuque et chuchotant) : **Je t'aime. Tu es magnifique. Ta voix est sublime, tu m'excites. Continue à lire. Je t'en prie.**

Kidd vit alors que la vue de Law était troublée par des larmes de plaisir qui s'accentuèrent quand il toucha sa prostate. Il comprit que ce serait bientôt la fin. Le brun avait lâché le livre et s'agrippait au coussin qu'il mordit pour étouffer ses hurlements de bien- être.

Law : **Eustass n'arrête pas ! Continue ! Eustass hummm !**

Eustass (l'embrassant sur la joue) : **Tu es beau.**

Le brun était aux portes du bonheur ultime. Kidd se releva et accentua en parfaite synchronisation ses va-et-vient en lui, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate, et sur son membre tendu. Il se déchaîna jusqu'à la libération complète du brun dans sa main. Le cri de celui-ci même étouffé retentit dans la chambre et Eustass continua encore un peu à jouer en lui et quand il arrêta le brun s'écroula satisfait et épuisé. Law ferma alors les yeux reprenant son souffle et revivant ce qui s'était passé. Il voyait encore les étoiles que Kidd lui avait fait entrevoir. Lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit vouloir le satisfaire avec son passage préféré du livre qu'il lisait, il avait pensé qu'il déconnait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et Law en était ravi. Cela avait été tellement bon qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lire la fin. Il se sentait vidé après ça. Il voyait encore le visage du rouge lui lécher le ventre, l'intérieur des cuisses en évitant sa verge gonflée de plaisir. Lorsqu'il l'avait pris en bouche, ç'avait été comme un choc électrique. Il n'avait pas réussi à retenir un cri de plaisir. Sentir sa langue sur son sexe avait été grisant. Il avait senti le plaisir monter petit à petit mais toujours aussi délicieusement. A un moment il avait cru qu'il allait jouir quand le carmin avait pris ses bourses en main pour les masser. Le plaisir avait été tel qu'il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus, alors il s'était mis de lui-même en position, pour qu'il continue son traitement. Il n'avait pas tenu longtemps, lorsqu'il avait introduit ses doigts en lui, il avait dû mordre son coussin. Il avait senti ses doigts et sa main faire des va-et-vient sur son sexe dur de plaisir. Alors il avait fini par jouir en un puissant jet. Puis il s'était allongé sur son lit les yeux fermés. Ensuite Kidd avait remis un drap sur lui et caressait ses cheveux. Le rouge se devait de prendre une douche pour se satisfaire. Lui aussi était au bord de l'implosion. Mais il en avait déjà beaucoup demandé à son compagnon. Avant il s'allongea à ses côtés le regardant reprendre des forces.

Eustass : **Je t'aime. J'espère que ça t'a plu car moi oui. On le refera quand tu veux si tu le veux. C'est toi qui décide. Il est vingt-deux heures trente. Maintenant mon temps est fini. Il me reste neuf heures cinquante pour te satisfaire.**

Law entendit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Kidd ne s'était pas satisfait, se concentrant sur le plaisir de son brun, il s'était contenu pour ne pas le brusquer. Celui-ci l'en remercierait fortement. Il se promit de lui rendre la pareille et se blottit contre le coussin de son lit en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour satisfaire son amant. Quelque temps plus tard, il sentit son matelas s'alourdir et un bras chaud s'enrouler contre sa taille. Kidd avait terminé de prendre sa douche et se voyait mal dormir loin de lui après ce magnifique moment. Law le sentit plus détendu dans son dos. Il se blottit contre lui et continua sa nuit cette fois-ci sans rêve étranges. Elle fut bénéfique car il ne se réveilla pas de la nuit. Kidd quant à lui attrapa le livre et lu la suite. Mhmh. S'il avait su, il l'aurait fait continuer. Il se serait bien vidé de cette façon. Puis il rejeta le bouquin pensant à lui demander de lui en lire un autre.

Eustass (murmurant) : **J'aime bien tes lectures mon grand.**

Puis Kidd s'endormit comme lui.


	25. Chapter 24

**Bonjour,**

 **Comme prévue le second chapitre est là bonne lecture biz Peace'. A dimanche prochain.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 :**

Le lendemain le réveil sonna, une musique douce s'en échappa.

Eustass : **Merci d'avoir changé la sonnerie, j'aime cette musique.**

Ils se préparèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers la salle de restaurant où ils retrouvèrent leurs amis.

Killer : **Salut les gars ça va ?**

Eustass : **Ouais. Et toi ?**

Killer : **Ouais. Vous avez fait quoi hier soir ? Par ce que nous avec Bonney on s'est fait chier.**

Eustass (voix séductrice) : **On a lu un bon livre, pas vrai Law ?**

Law (rougissant et murmurant) : **Oui.**

Killer (souriant) : **Je veux bien le lire, il a l'air intéressant.**

Kidd lui sourit pour dire « oui ». Law cru qu'il allait tuer Kidd sur place. Était-il obligé de dire ce qu'ils avaient fait de cette façon ? Maintenant Sanji et Killer se retenaient de rire et Bonney le regardait avec un grand sourire. Après ils mangèrent et partirent pour les cours.

C'était jeudi, ils avaient sport avec Mihawk, puis encore bio avec Ivankov. Ce mec foutait la chair de poule à Law avec ses clins d'œil et son fruit du démon chelou. Et surement pas qu'à lui. Ils se mirent alors en tenue de sport et allèrent vite dans la cour, le prof détestait les retards. Lorsqu'il finit de faire l'appel, il leur proposa soit basket, soit foot. Law décida de faire basket. Il alla chercher les ballons dans le local de sport situé à gauche du bâtiment principal, un peu en retrait. Il ouvrit la porte et prit le sac contenant les ballons. Soudain, il ne fit plus un geste sentant une présence, comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Il regarda tout autour de lui mais rien, personne. Il avança un peu dans le local et regarda chaque recoin. Il ne trouva rien, mais avait toujours cette désagréable sensation d'être observé par quelqu'un. Il détestait le sentiment d'être épié alors qu'il ne voyait rien. Il avait l'impression d'être une proie. Il se figea quand il entendit une respiration. Elle était presque inaudible mais il l'avait entendu. Trafalgar regarda discrètement sans bouger ce qu'il y avait à côté de lui pour pouvoir se défendre, si la présence se révélait hostile. Traf' la sentait se rapprocher de lui, de plus en plus. Elle était derrière lui, il se retourna en une fraction de seconde et plaqua celle-ci contre le mur le plus proche. Il faisait trop noir dans le local, il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage. Il trouva l'interrupteur et alluma la pièce. C'était une femme, d'une vingtaine d'années environ, maximum vingt-quatre ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs relevés en une queue de cheval. Elle portait un petit débardeur plutôt échancré qui donnait une vue sur la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle avait un jean slim bleu foncé ainsi que des bottines à talon. Son visage était plutôt joli, une peau de porcelaine qui contrastait avec le rouge à lèvres rouge vif qu'elle portait. Une touche d'eyeliner faisait ressortir son regard. Ses yeux étaient de couleur verte mais un vert profond. Elle lui sourit, Law revint à lui et arrêta de l'observer.

... : **Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, est-ce que tu peux me lâcher ?**

Law : **Oui ! Désolé.**

... (Se massant les poignets et souriante) : **Tu es fort pour ton gabarit, comment t'appelles-tu jeune homme ?**

Law : ... **Trafalgar Law.**

Yoko : **Moi c'est Yoko. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je suis la nouvelle prof, je viens d'arriver, alors je ne connais pas encore le lieu. J'ai entendu du bruit dans le local, alors je suis venue en me disant qu'on pourrait m'indiquer le bureau du directeur.**

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire. Law entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, il revint encore une fois à lui et proposa à la jeune femme de sortir du local pour lui montrer le chemin. Ce qu'elle accepta. Ils sortirent tous les deux, le sac de ballon dans la main du brun.

Law : **Il se trouve dans le bâtiment principal, au dernier étage, allez à l'accueil, ils vous aideront mieux.**

Yoko : **D'accord, merci encore et à plus tard en cours surement Law.**

Elle lui sourit encore une fois et partit en direction du bâtiment principal. Le brun revint sur les terrains de baskets et de foot où Mihawk l'engueula pour son retard. Law lui demanda pardon et les matchs commencèrent. L'aprèm passa rapidement et Kidd avait fulminé tout du long. Cet idiot de Law s'était retrouvé seul pendant au moins dix minutes. Mais ne voulant pas faire de vagues devant les autres, il se tut. Alors quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre avant l'heure du repas il l'attrapa par la main et vint le plaquer à son lit qui devenait de plus en plus leur lit. Vu qu'il y dormait presque toutes les nuits. Law se débattit un peu, mu par la surprise. Alors le rouge prit d'une main ferme ses deux poignets et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête. Puis de l'autre agrippa son menton.

Eustass : **Toi écoute moi, ce matin j'ai dit quoi ? Tu ne me quitte pas. Et tu m'as promis que 'oui' alors c'était quoi ça ? Mihawk a été cool. Moi je t'en aurais mis une ! Putain ! Tu sais qui te cherche. Law je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses alors tu me suis comme mon ombre ou moi je deviens la tienne, même si je dois en arriver à te tenir la main quand tu pisses, compris. Et surtout ne me demande pas de me calmer. Ça fait des heures que je me retiens de hurler.**

Law le fit taire d'un baiser. Kidd en fut ravi et énervé alors il l'embrassa en retour mais avec fougue, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Eustass : **Ne recommence plus, je déteste m'inquiéter et avec toi je suis toujours inquiet.** (Passant une main sous son haut et allant jouer avec l'un de ses tétons ce qui fit se cambrer le brun et feuler de plaisir) **Toi ce soir je te punirais comme il faut et tu vas adorer. Maintenant allons rejoindre les autres.**

Avant de se lever Kidd le ré-embrassa et alla sucer le téton qu'il avait échauffé, le mordillant. Trafalgar était si sensible que s'en était jouissif.

Eustass : **Je vais te faire supplier pour obtenir mon pardon. Tu es prévenu. Alors trouve nous un bon livre ou se sera avec mon imagination.**

Puis le rouge se leva et sortit devant la porte laissant le brun là pantois en attendant qu'il le suive. Law était encore rouge par le traitement que Kidd venait d'infliger à son téton. Trafalgar l'avait écouté se lâcher lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre. Maintenant il se levait à son tour et remit ses affaires correctement.

Law (avec un regard noir) : **Arrête de stresser, j'étais juste au local et une nouvelle prof s'était perdu. Et puis je sais me défendre.**

Eustass (calmé) : **Je sais.**

Ensuite, Law sortit de la chambre avec Kidd et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il alla directement à l'infirmerie comme tous les jours avant le repas, nouvel ordre de la doc. Il entra dans la pièce avec Kidd, et s'assit sur la table d'auscultation. Pour une fois Kidd resta dans la pièce et non dehors. Il voulait surement entendre de ses propres oreilles ce qui se passait. Law soupira intérieurement. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin de cinq ans obligé d'être accompagné dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Ils attendirent un peu, puis la doc Kureha arriva, elle fut surprise de voir Kidd dans son infirmerie et le lui fit savoir avec un petit sourire. Kidd fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua rien. Law se demanda si c'était parce qu'il lui avait effleuré la main avec la sienne ? Mais cela n'avait aucun rapport il attendait juste les dires du docteur. Car quand il avait senti sa main effleurée, il avait pris conscience de l'appréhension de son compagnon. Alors, maintenant il était rassuré de savoir que même si Law était un peu fâché contre lui de l'infantiliser, il avait quand même besoin de lui. C'est pour cela qu'il avait attrapé sa main et peu importe ce qu'en penserait Kureha. Maintenant le rouge attendait le diagnostic de la veille avec impatience, pour savoir si quelque chose avait changé en mieux ou en pire. Kureha les regarda l'un après l'autre, s'arrêtant sur Law quelque secondes de plus que sur Kidd. Puis elle les regarda tous les deux de son regard sévère et sérieux. Elle ouvrit la bouche, Law avait déjà une appréhension de ce qu'elle pourrait leur dire. Elle leur expliqua que les particules inactives jusqu'à présent s'étaient réunies vers le cœur et étaient devenues un traceur. Partout où il irait les autres le sauraient. Pour le désactiver il faudrait l'opérer afin de le retirer. Elle connaissait le don de Law pour les opérations grâce à son fruit du démon. Mais même ainsi cela serait risqué surtout que personne ne savait si Law pouvait s'opérer tout seul. Puis elle lui tendit un dossier avec toute l'opération et des détails sur le traceur. Les deux adolescents repartirent dans leur chambre afin de poser les dossiers. Ensuite ils allèrent manger avec leurs amis. Ils ne leur racontèrent rien. En revenant du repas dans leur chambre ils se regardèrent. Le brun et le rouge avaient déjà pris leur décision.

Eustass : **Regardons ça ensemble avec ton don et le mien sur le métal et le sang on doit pouvoir le faire.**

Law attrapa le dossier opération et tendit à Kidd celui du traceur. Au bout d'une demi-heure le brun fit une room et l'opération débuta. Ils firent quelques essais concluant. Traf' pouvait s'opérer lui-même, alors il sortit son cœur et le traceur. Law pensa qu'avoir son propre cœur dans la main était quelque chose de bizarre. Ensuite Kidd aida Law à enlever le traceur de son cœur grâce à son don. Il le fit glisser doucement et petit à petit. Law sentit une faible douleur durant l'opération mais ne dit rien pour ne pas déconcentrer Kidd. Law, lui-même, avait besoin de concentration. Ils réussirent à enlever le traceur, c'était une sorte de petite boule noire, sur les radios on pouvait totalement le confondre avec une partie du cœur. Kidd le détruisit d'une poignée de main et Law remit son cœur en place.

Eustass : **Viens là ! On va dormir.**

Kidd l'attira à lui et les allongea. L'opération plutôt courte avait quand même épuisée le brun. C'était normal lorsqu'on subissait une opération qu'elle soit banale ou importante. Law verrait bien comment il serait le lendemain et il aviserait. Cela lui fit penser à ce qui pourrait arriver le lendemain. On leur présenterait sûrement la nouvelle prof. De plus leurs absences répétées avaient commencées à inquiéter leurs amis. Il faudrait leur dire la vérité, ils avaient le droit de savoir et c'était même mieux comme ça. Ils ne seraient pas surpris si quelque chose arrivait. Demain, ils leur diraient les résultats des consultations de Kureha. De toute façon, ils savaient que c'était chez elle que Law allait depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient fait attaquer. Il voyait déjà la tête de Bonney et le sermon qu'elle leur ferait pour ne lui avoir rien dit. Puis les deux s'endormirent assez vite.


	26. Chapter 25

Bonjour,

Merci de nous lire encore j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours. Ce soir un long chapitre sur notre couple mais aussi sur les autres lycéens. Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain. Biz Peace'.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 :**

Le lendemain matin ils se réveillèrent avec une douce musique. Kidd avait passé la nuit à se réveiller à plusieurs reprises pour voir si Law allait bien et respirait toujours.

Eustass : **Debout ! Au fait hier je ne me suis pas occupé de ta punition. Mais ce soir je le ferais. N'oublie pas que je n'oublie rien.**

Kidd sourit et l'embrassa puis il décida de jouer avec le brun. Il fit glisser sa main sur son ventre, le bloqua au lit et embrassa la peau de ce même ventre avant de jouer avec son nombril. Law se cambrait sous lui et essayait de se dégager. Alors le rouge le lâcha. Trafalgar était rouge et essoufflé.

Eustass : **Pardon je suis désolé. On va y aller doucement mais tu m'excites tellement et j'adore toucher ta peau. Law tu es magnifique et je suis si ravi que tout se soit bien passé cette nuit.** (L'embrassant et le câlinant. Law se blottit dans les bras du rouge comme en sécurité). **Je sais que je suis saoulant avec ça mais je t'en prie ne me quitte pas, je suis inquiet regarde ce qu'ils t'ont fait en cinq minutes avec ce putain de traceur.**

Kidd vit Law le regarder puis se cacher dans son torse. Alors il embrassa le haut de sa tête et resserra sa prise sur lui. Après quelques minutes ainsi, ils se préparèrent et partirent déjeuner. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, Law tourna légèrement la tête de Kidd vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Ensuite Law lui sourit et sortit de la chambre. Au réfectoire ils allèrent à leur table habituelle. Lorsque tout le monde fut là, le brun prit son inspiration et demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

Law : **Voilà, maintenant plus d'une semaine que je vais à l'infirmerie tous les jours avec Kidd. Je le vois dans votre comportement** (il regarda tout le monde et surtout Bonney), **que vous voulez savoir. Alors voilà, après mettre fait à moitié "enlever" par cet homme au crochet, le docteur Kureha à prélevé quelques échantillons de mon sang pour faire plusieurs analyses. Elle y a trouvé des sortes de résidus dans mon corps, qui n'étaient pas nuisibles pour moi.** (Tout le monde se détendit). **Simplement ils se sont agglutinés et ont formé une sorte de traceur pour ses hommes, logé tout près de mon cœur. A cause de ça, ils savaient où je me trouvais. Alors pour que ces hommes ne puissent plus me localiser et pour être sûr qu'ils n'endommagent pas mon cœur, j'ai pratiqué une opération sur moi-même, afin de me l'enlever. L'opération à bien réussie. Grâce à Kidd j'ai réussis à l'extraire et il l'a détruit. Je suis encore un peu fatigué suite à l'opération, alors normal si je suis un peu mou, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

Tous hochèrent de la tête, puis Law sentit quelqu'un le percuter et le serrer fort dans ses bras, il baissa les yeux pour voir une chevelure rose bonbon.

Bonney (le serrant dans ses bras) : **Je me suis inquiétée, tu n'es qu'un crétin de n'avoir rien dit.**

Law (resserrant Bonney et voyant le sourire de tous) : **Pardon, je vous promets de ne plus rien vous cacher.**

Law se rassit, la rose toujours dans ses bras. Kidd était heureux il n'avait pas été surpris de la réaction des autres quand ils avaient entendu la confession de Law. Il était quand même un peu jaloux de Bonney mais il ne dit rien. Même quand il vit son brun sourire devant sa semi grimace. Le brun frôla sa main. Cela l'apaisa. Il se jura que le soir il allait l'envoyer au septième ciel, il le rendait fou et ne pas pouvoir le toucher quand il le voulait c'était trop dur. Le rouge reprit vite ses esprits et déjeuna gardant un œil sur Law. Après ils allèrent voir la doc' perverse et lui racontèrent leur soirée. Elle leur passa un savon mais ils l'écoutaient apaisés main dans la main, cachées dans leurs dos. Puis ils allèrent en cours mais juste avant Traf' vola un baiser à Kidd, ça devenait une habitude qui leur plaisait de plus en plus. Après un sourire de connivence ils allèrent tous les deux en cours après avoir rejoint les autres qui les attendaient. Ils étaient installés à leurs places quand le proviseur Shanks entra.

Shanks : **Bonjour, je suis venu vous présenter votre nouveau professeur.**

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase une jeune femme entra. Cheveux noirs détachés dans le dos, un débardeur décolleté, un jean sombre mettant ses formes en valeurs, les mêmes bottines, un peu de maquillage soulignant sa peau de porcelaine ainsi que ses yeux verts profonds. La jeune femme que Law avait rencontré hier s'avançait dans la classe.

Yoko (souriant) : **Bonjour, je suis Yoko. Je suis très contente de faire votre connaissance et je suis sûre qu'on va très bien s'entendre.**

Après ce bref aparté, elle reparti avec le directeur et le cours reprit.

Law (chuchotant à Kidd) : **Elle a dit qu'elle était prof de quoi ?**

Eustass (chuchotant) : **Français je crois, m'en fout. C'est elle qui t'a retenu hier ? Bon j'espère que Shanks a bien regardé d'où elle vient avec notre alerte, il ne faut pas faire rentrer n'importe qui. Ouais je sais je suis parano, mais y a un malade qui veux te prendre à moi et ça je ne supporte pas.**

Kidd se rapprocha de Law et sous la table il caressa sa cuisse, le faisant frissonner. Mais le brun ne retira pas sa main. Le rouge arrêta bien vite après lui avoir serré doucement la cuisse pour donner plus de crédit à ses dires.

Au repas ils s'assirent une fois de plus à côté.

Killer : **Dis ? Tu comptes le mettre en laisse bientôt ?**

Eustass : (mettant un bras autour du cou de Law) : **Mais c'est déjà fait mon cher que crois-tu ? Tous les soirs quand on entre dans la chambre je l'attache dans son lit pour être sûr qu'il ne m'échappe pas.**

Sanji : **Ah ouais à ce point ?**

Eustass : **Pervers foutez nous la paix avec ça.**

Law leva les yeux au ciel face à la remarque de Kidd, et au reste de la discussion, pensant que le rouge serait bien capable de le faire pour être sûr qu'il ne lui échappe pas. Puis après ça ils finirent leur repas et partirent pour les cours de l'aprèm, qui passèrent relativement vite. Ensuite arriva le cours de français. Ils s'assirent tous à leur place et ils attendirent leur nouvelle professeure. Quand elle entra dans la salle de classe, elle les regarda tour à tour afin de mémoriser leurs visages ainsi que leurs noms. Le cours débuta, c'était plutôt intéressant, elle s'y connaissait. Elle répondait à leurs questions et surtout les faisaient participer aux cours. Plusieurs débats eurent lieux pour tel ou tel sujet, mais c'est ce qui agrémenta réellement le cours et lui donna consistance. Enfin la sonnerie annonça la fin de l'heure.

Tous (sortant) : **Au revoir et à demain mademoiselle Yoko.**

Yoko : **Appelez-moi juste par mon prénom.**

Puis ils rejoignirent leur coin habituel où ils parlèrent de tous et de n'importe quoi.

Vivi : **Elle est super la nouvelle prof !**

Tous : **Ouais !**

Chopper : **Elle est gentille et répond super bien aux questions**.

Sanji : **Elle est surtout sublime !**

Law hocha la tête à tous ce que disaient les autres, il était d'accord avec eux. Elle était sympa, professionnelle et proche d'eux. Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, recrachant une bouffée de fumée. Kidd regardait son brun s'intoxiquer et pensa « _Putain que je déteste ces cigarettes quand c'est lui qui fume et c'est qui cette meuf au fond. Il la connaisse depuis deux minutes et ils en sont fans. Je suis peut-être parano mais moi je trouve qu'elle est trop bien pour être vraie._ »

Eustass : **Kil' tu veux bien garder un œil sur Law ? Et je ne déconne pas.**

Killer : **Je sais t'inquiète, je le quitte pas. Tu vas où ?**

Eustass : **Parler avec Ao' je dois être sûr d'une chose.**

Puis le rouge partit vers le bureau de la sécurité, où se trouvaient Aokiji, Shanks et Smoker.

Eustass: **Ao' tu peux me dire quoi sur la nouvelle prof ?**

Ao' : **Elle est clean**.

Kidd : **T'es sûr ? Moi je la trouve un peu trop clean.**

Smoker : **Tu es parano. A ton âge c'est dommage.**

Shanks **: Je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Fais un peu confiance.**

Eustass : **Confiance ? Quand vous me direz pourquoi je ne peux pas parler à ma mère depuis trois mois je le ferais. Moi les gens qui débarquent après une tentative d'enlèvement et qui sont trop propres sur eux je n'ai pas confiance. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on à affaire à Doflamingo et je ne sais pas si vous savez mais c'est lui qui retenait Law. D'après ce que j'ai compris. Vous voulez qui lui remette la main dessus et qu'on le retrouve comme la dernière fois ou pire ? Et puis ce n'est pas vous qui lui avait enlevé un traceur du cœur alors ne me demandez pas d'être confiant. De plus, vous auriez vu ce Crocodile, une montagne de muscles ou là plutôt de sable vu qu'il est un homme sable d'après les données de Kureha sur son sable.**

Après ce monologue Kidd repartit les laissant tous en pleine réflexion.

Shanks : **Aokiji, refais des recherches sur elle et tout le monde, il n'a pas tort on a affaire à Doflamingo**

Aokiji : **Ok patron**.

Kidd revint avec ses amis, juste avant la sonnerie

Law : **Tu étais parti faire quoi ?**

Eustass : **Je devais aller voir Aokiji. Je voulais connaitre l'avancée des recherches.** **Rien pour l'instant.**

La journée fut calme et plutôt monotone. Ils allèrent diner tranquillement et vu que c'était vendredi, les pions leur donnèrent quartier libre pour la soirée tant que cela se passait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune, ils étaient assis à parler tranquillement. Personne n'avait une idée de quoi faire. Soudain les filles eurent une idée et allèrent prendre une bouteille qu'elles vidèrent. Elles posèrent la bouteille au centre du cercle qu'ils avaient formé plus tôt.

Vivi : **On a qu'à faire le jeu action ou vérité.**

Nami : **Mais avec de vraies actions, pas des trucs de gamin, des trucs marrants mais osés.**

Ussop : **Comme ?**

Zoro : **Si on te demande d'aller demander à Kureha des capotes, tu vas le faire.**

Nami : **Exactement, alors partant ?**

Ils firent tous « oui » de la tête. Certains avaient un peu peur de ce que les autres pourraient leur demander de faire ou de dire. D'autre à l'inverse comme Robin étaient plutôt calmes. Il fallait se méfier d'elle, elle pouvait demander des choses assez lourdes. Kidd lui s'inquiétait mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle dévoile ses secrets. Il se doutait bien qu'elle savait certaines choses. Sinon Law savait que la jeune brune n'aimait pas qu'il fume, elle lui demandait d'arrêter à chaque fois. Ce qu'il ne faisait évidemment pas, il fallait qu'il se méfie. Elle pourrait vouloir se venger pour toutes les fois où il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Le jeu amusa le rouge mais il espérait que cela ne lui tombe pas trop dessus.

Eustass : **Et si on veut un joker ?**

Nami : **Pas de joker.**

Plusieurs grognements de dépit se firent entendre. Puis le jeu démarra. La bouteille tomba sur Kidd, le rouge soupira. Killer chuchota à Nami une question.

Eustass : **Ow ! Si pas de joker pas d'entraide alors oublie cette question. Passe à une autre, en plus tu ne m'as pas demandé action ou vérité.**

Nami : **Ok alors action ou vérité.**

Eustass (pesant sûrement que cela serait moins chiant) : **Action.**

Nami : **Embrasse Law jusqu'a plus souffle.**

Eustass : **Vous ne pouvez pas vous renouveler ?**

Killer et Sanji : **Dis que cela te fait chier ?**

Eustass : **Putain vous faite chier. Viens là toi.** (L'asseyant sur ses genoux et murmurant). **Un avant-gout de ta punition de ce soir.**

Ensuite sans attendre de réponse le rouge embrassa le brun et lui roula une pelle qui dura un long moment les laissant à la fin sans souffle. Puis Kidd le reposa par terre et la partie recommença. Le carmin fit tourner la bouteille. Elle tomba sur Killer.

Eustass (souriant) : **Action ou vérité.**

Killer : **Vérité.**

Eustass (souriant) : **Es-tu amoureux de Bonney ?**

Killer (soupirant) : **Oui je le suis.**

Tous : **Oh !**

La rose, elle, rougit pensant que cela faisait une semaine qu'elle dormait avec lui, du moins dans la même chambre. Alors Killer fit retourner la bouteille. Law sourit à cette nouvelle. Il savait que Bonney avait un petit faible pour Killer et maintenant que Killer avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, ils allaient pouvoir être ensemble. Il sentait que ce soir, Kidd et lui ne serait pas les seuls à ne pas dormir. Le jeu continua. La bouteille tourna et s'arrêta sur Zoro.

Killer : **Action ou vérité ?**

Zoro : **Action.**

Killer : **Bois les deux bouteilles de saké.**

Zoro sourit et but les deux bouteilles, l'une à la suite de l'autre. Il prit la bouteille et la fit tourner. Elle s'arrêta devant Law.

Zoro : **Action ou vérité ?**

Law : **... Vérité.**

Zoro : **Vous l'avez déjà fait avec Kidd ?**

Law : **Non.**

Le brun vit Kidd froncer les sourcils. Les garçons étaient déçus, pendant que d'autres se marraient face à leur expression. Ensuite Law tourna la bouteille et elle arriva vers Nami.

Law : **Action ou vérité ?**

Nami : **Action.**

Law : **Vas sur les genoux de celui dont tu as un faible.**

La rousse se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Vivi. Celle-ci enlaça la taille de Nami puis l'embrassa dans le cou. Avant de lui voler un baiser. Tous furent sur le cul. Personne ne s'y attendait, le silence régna pendant quelques minutes. Ils leur portèrent un toast, leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde.

Bonney : **Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?**

Vivi : **Depuis fin décembre.**

Eustass : **Et bien je comprends mieux votre idée du jeu. C'était votre façon de faire votre coming out ?**

Sanji : **Elles au moins elles le font.**

Eustass : **Mais va chier le blond. T'as pas à me faire de leçon alors que toi aussi tu ne le fait pas. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Tu sors avec Zoro et tu te fais passer pour Hétéro aux yeux de tous en draguant toutes les meufs qui passent.**

Sanji se leva et se mit en position de combat et Kidd fit de même, mais ils furent arrêtés par un coup de poing dans la tête de Nami.

Nami (en colère) : **Vous n'êtes que deux gamins et si les pions vous voient, finie la soirée.**

Alors ils se rassirent en grommelant. « C'est qu'elle fait mal la bougresse » pensa Kidd. Zoro lui souriait des dires du rouge. Lui aussi trouvait que son blond tournait trop autour des filles mais c'était sa faute il ne l'avait pas encore fait sien. Ils prenaient tout leur temps tous les deux.

La soirée continua pendant plusieurs heures. Kidd dû faire une danse lancinante devant tout le monde. Sanji à embrasser Luffy tout comme Vivi et Nami. Bonney dû appeler Shanks au téléphone en numéro masqué. Sabo devait dès lundi faire une proposition à Mihawk. Ace avait fait une déclaration à Marco pour déconner. Koala avait avoué plusieurs vérités, pareil pour Robin. Celle-ci entama le dernier tour, elle fit donc tourner la bouteille qui tourbillonna plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter petit à petit juste devant Law. Le brun leva la tête vers le jeune brune. La future archéologue le regardait avec un sourire taquin. Law savait qu'il allait douiller avec elle. Alors il sourit, lui montrant qu'il accepterait tout. D'un hochement de tête il lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait choisir si cela serait une action ou une vérité.

Law : **Alors Robin-ya, qu'as-tu choisi ?**

Robin : **Une vérité. J'aimerais savoir quel texte tu as choisi de lire pour le faire jusqu'au bout avec Kidd.**

Kidd vit Law rougir, lui par contre était furieux qu'elle se soit servi de ses pouvoirs pour les espionner.

Eustass (se levant) : **Vous n'avez pas fini non avec ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous lâcher ?**

Robin : **Je ne te parle pas ! Alors Law ?**

Le brun rougissait encore à cause de la question de Robin. « _Comment elle le savait ? »_ pensa –t-il. Il voyait tout le monde les observer, attendant la réponse.

Law : **Depuis quand nous observe tu Nico-ya ?**

Law l'observa en train de sourire. Il réfléchit, « _est-ce que cela voulait dire depuis longtemps ? Juste la dernière fois ? Robin n'était pas quelqu'un qui se mêlait de ce qui ne la regarde pas, surtout si c'est privé comme là. Cela veut surement dire que c'était juste pour cette fois-là mais quand même._ »

Law : **Pourquoi nous observais-tu Nico-ya ? Répond à cette question et je répondrais à la tienne.**

Robin : **Je ne vous espionne pas c'est juste que je garde un œil sur vous. Surtout toi. Depuis qu'on sait qu'ils veulent t'enlever.**

Eustass : **Et tu regardes et écoutes souvent ?**

Robin : **Assez pour savoir certaines choses. Disons que s'il vous arrive une chose je serais là pour prévenir.**

Eustass : **Je suis d'accord sur la théorie mais pas sur la pratique. Après le repas du soir tu ne regardes plus ok.**

Robin : **Je vais y réfléchir. J'attends ta réponse maintenant Law ?**

Law (voyant Robin et Kidd le fixer) : **C'est le livre que je t'ai prêté lorsque nous avons parlé tous les deux de l'auteur mercredi dernier.**

Law sourit pour lui-même, Robin savait de quel livre il parlait et les autres eux ne savaient pas. Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête. Après ça, ils partirent tous se coucher. Arrivés dans leur chambre Law ferma la porte et se retourna, Kidd l'enlaça et l'embrassa doucement. Le rouge n'avait pu résister à l'appel du corps devant lui. Le brun répondit à son baiser, ce qui fit sourire le rouge. Ils allèrent sur leur lit où ils s'allongèrent. Le brun mit sa main sur la nuque du rouge et continua le baiser. Kidd était aux anges pour une fois son compagnon prenait les devant et cela lui plut. Traf' gémit lorsque Kidd mit sa main sous son sweat. Le carmin retraça la ligne des abdos de son amant et remonta jusqu'à ses boutons de chair. Trafalgar ne resta pas inactif de son côté, ses mains descendirent sur les épaules d'Eustass puis vers son bas de t-shirt. Il enfoui ses mains à l'intérieur et lui infligea la même chose qu'à lui. Ce qui excita encore plus le rouge car pour une fois Law le toucha de lui-même. Effectivement pour une fois le brun n'attendit pas que Kidd prenne du temps, pour lui imposer ses actes.

Eustass : **Prêts pour ta punition ? Veux-tu faire le texte que tu as choisi et aller jusqu'au bout ou un autre texte qu'avec des préliminaires ? Ou encore que je fasse à mon idée qu'avec des préliminaires ? Ne fais pas cette tête je te l'ai dit, je donne des ordres mais tu es mon maître. Je ne ferais rien que tu ne désires pas.** (Pour Robin). **Et toi Robin si tu es là dégage ! Si j'apprends que tu as regardé je te jure que tu regretteras ton pouvoir. Je ne le partage pas même comme cela. Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'admirer quand son visage et son corps devient sublime dans la jouissance. Tu as assez regardé ok.**

Robin (faisant apparaitre une bouche) : **J'ai bien compris bonne nuit à vous deux.**

Eustass : **C'est ça bonne nuit. Law on est seul maintenant alors dis-moi ce que tu désires.**

Law regardait Kidd choqué. Il n'y croyait pas, il avait réellement dit ça à Robin. « _Me voir avec mon corps dans la jouissance ?!_ _Parfois Kidd pouvait être d'une subtilité... Non il déconnait, le rouge était aussi subtil qu'un coup de pied dans les noix._ »

Law : **Fais avec tes idées.**

Law embrassa encore une fois son compagnon et lui fit un sourire. Le brun avait toute confiance en lui. Il savait que ce ne serait que du plaisir pour eux deux et qu'au moindre problème, un seul mot de sa part et le rouge arrêterait. Il se laissa embrasser en fermant les yeux afin de profiter un maximum. Même s'il avait confiance en Kidd, il avait une sorte d'appréhension pour ce qu'il allait lui faire. Kidd était heureux que Law lui donne le feu vert pour ses idées. Il ne ferait donc que des préliminaires mais il ferait ça bien. Il regarda l'heure et une idée lui vint.

Eustass : **Il est minuit et je prends de mon temps. Tu vas faire tout ce que je dis sans poser de question et les seuls sons qui vont sortir de ta bouche sont des gémissements ou mon prénom. Maintenant tu dois me faire confiance.**

Law lui fit « oui » de la tête. Alors Kidd mit son idée en action. Il l'allongea sur le dos afin de l'embrasser et le caresser doucement sous son sweat et enfin le déshabiller. Il en profita pour jouer avec son torse le léchant, l'embrassant et le mordillant puis il descendit lentement vers son pantalon. Law gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il était évident pour Kidd qu'il ne désirait que personne d'autre que lui n'assiste à ce spectacle.

Eustass (murmurant) : **Tu es sublime.**

Law (feulant de satisfaction) : **Eustass.**

L'appelé enleva la ceinture de son amant. Ensuite, il attrapa ses deux mains et les remonta au-dessus de sa tête afin d'attacher ses poignets au barreau de la tête de lit.

Eustass : **Pour que tu ne m'échappes pas. N'avais-je pas dit que je le ferais ?**

Après un sourire entendu avec son compagnon le rouge continua. Défaisant son bas, il le mit au supplice avec diverses caresses et baisers sans pour autant toucher sa verge. Le faisant gémir d'impatience et d'insatisfaction. Alors qu'il l'avait amené au bord de la jouissance Kidd le vit donner des coups de bassin et son sexe gonflé ne demandait qu'à être cajolé mais il décida de faire autre chose. Il le détacha du lit et ne rattacha que ses poignets. Puis le rouge se mit nu devant Trafalgar. Le brun en était encore plus excité au vu de ses expressions corporelles. Effectivement c'était la première fois que Kidd se retrouverait nu devant son amant. Car depuis le début ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment nu tout le deux. Law « oui » mais le carmin « non » il avait toujours son pantalon. Après Eustass le souleva et l'attira à lui.

Eustass : **Passe tes mains derrière ma tête et tes jambes autour de ma taille et accroche toi bien. On va faire une balade.**

Le brun s'exécuta et leurs deux érections entrèrent en contact alors ils gémirent de bien-être. Puis Kidd l'amena vers la salle de bain. Là il les fit entrer dans la douche et couler l'eau sur eux. A l'eau froide ils sursautèrent et Law se blottit plus fort contre son amant les mettant en transe aux sensations que procuraient leurs frôlements de peaux. Rapidement le carmin trouva l'eau chaude. Il attrapa le savon toujours avec son compagnon dans les bras. Il savonna son dos, sa nuque, ses cuisses, ses jambes. Puis il le reposa à terre et le fit se retourner. Là Kidd fit passer les mains liées de son brun derrière sa nuque et savonna son cou, son torse, puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Eustass sentit Law se trémousser contre lui, mettant ses fesses contre son sexe, l'excitant.

Eustass : **Calme-toi ! Je gère. Je te punis, alors on a tout notre temps. Et puis je compte aussi me satisfaire aujourd'hui.**

Le rouge l'entendit se plaindre un peu alors il lui vola un baiser et reprit son savonnage. Au bout d'un long moment il masturba leurs deux sexes. Après le carmin positionna son sexe entre les cuisses du brun caressant ainsi le sexe de son amoureux. Ensuite d'une main il l'agrippa à la taille le plaquant contre son torse, de l'autre il le masturba. Il commença alors à se mouvoir contre son bassin faisant ainsi des va-et-vient entre ses cuisses, comme s'il était en lui. Kidd l'entendit hurler de plaisir et lui-même ne put se retenir. Ils jouirent peu de temps après. Le carmin le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur en face de lui. Law était tremblant dû au plaisir, alors Kidd le contempla. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Le sperme de Law coulait sur son propre torse pendant que le sien dévalait sur ses cuisses et le long de ses jambes. Le rouge s'agenouilla devant lui et lécha d'abord le sperme sur son torse et il descendit lécher celui sur ses cuisses. Eustass l'entendit gémir de plus belle. Alors il goba son sexe encore bien gonflé et lui fit une fellation. Les mains attachées de Law s'emmêlèrent dans les mèches rouges. Kidd accentua ses mouvements jusqu'à le faire jouir une seconde fois. Là le carmin le sentit s'affaisser alors il se releva d'un coup et le rattrapa au vol. Il le prit dans ses bras et le ramena au lit avec son peignoir. Law était au bord de l'évanouissement tellement il était épuisé par les deux jouissances. Kidd l'allongea et le sécha, puis le mit au lit nu. Après le rouge s'installa près de lui et mit leurs deux corps nus en contact. Ils frissonnèrent de plaisir.

Eustass (l'embrassant et murmurant) : **Tu es parfait, sublime. Je t'aime tellement. Si je pouvais je te ferais jouir encore et encore toute la nuit. Mais je ne le ferais pas il est minuit trente. Maintenant dormons et tu es pardonné.**

Kidd embrassa à nouveau son petit ami qui sourit. Law était au comble du bonheur. Il regardait son rouge, se disant que ce qu'ils avaient fait l'avait épuisé. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour dire à quel point c'était bon. Kidd savait vraiment y faire pour donner du plaisir. Il se souvint ne pas avoir arrêté de gémir son prénom du début à la fin. Ses deux orgasmes l'avaient complétement vidé, il était épuisé. Il sentit le rouge rabattre la couette sur eux puis l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il lui répondit. Enfin ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	27. Chapter 26

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous remercie de lire encore cette fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira encore. Aujourd'hui un long chapitre. Avec plein de péripéties. Bonne lecture biz Peace'.**

 **Surricate : Merci de nous avoir lu d'une traite. Je ne te taperais pas pour ton point de vue que je trouve intéressant. Après c'est moi qui ai fait Kidd et je suis une pipelette et mes perso aussi désolé. Toshiro l'es moins d'où un Law moins expressif lol. Sinon en ce qui concerne le pelotage il va continuer encore un peu. Ils veulent vraiment y aller doucement** **. Moi non plus je ne vis pas avec Kidd lol. C'est vrai que mon Kidd est peu conventionnel mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même jusqu'au bout. Biz bonne lecture Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 :**

Law ouvra lentement les yeux et chercha du regard le réveil matin posé sur sa table de chevet. Il était sept heures trente et c'était samedi. Le brun se retourna en fermant les yeux et se blottit contre Kidd qui dormait toujours. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger de là où il était. De plus il avait encore envie de dormir. La semaine et ce qui s'était passer la veille avait fini de l'achever. Le brun décida donc que pour une fois il pourrait profiter de son samedi matin pour dormir plus que de raison. De toute façon à part Robin et lui personne ne se levait aussi tôt. Elle serait sûrement dans le foyer ou le salon en train de lire un livre ou elle aurait décidé de dormir plus elle aussi. La seconde fois que Trafalgar ouvrit les yeux, il était onze heures du matin. Il avait dormi trois heures trente de plus et cela faisait du bien. Le futur doc' s'étira doucement et grogna de plaisir. C'était agréable de sentir ses muscles rouler sous sa peau par l'étirement. Il regarda à côté de lui, Kidd dormait toujours. Il en profita pour se lever sans faire de bruit et alla dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il ressortit lavé et habillé, Kidd était assis sur le lit en train de bailler et s'étirer. Law lui sourit et alla lui faire un bisou en guise de bonjour. Puis Kidd répondit en le serrant dans ses bras, ensuite il enfoui son visage dans son cou afin de sentir son parfum. Il trouvait son réveil superbe. Plus il était avec cet homme et plus il l'aimait. Enfin, il alla à son tour se laver. Ensuite, ils descendirent tous les deux. Il y avait de çà et là des élèves ou des professeurs, ils disaient bonjour à quelques-uns au détour d'un couloir. Ils arrivèrent dans le réfectoire, les gars étaient en grande discussion pendant que les filles écoutaient et parlaient de leur côté. Ils leurs dirent bonjour et s'assirent pour prendre leur déjeuner. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le foyer après le petit déjeuner. Il vit Robin parler avec son brun. Celle-là il la retenait.

Killer : **Eh bien pour que Law se lève si tard la nuit a dû être mouvementée ou peut être le réveil.**

Sanji: **Moi je parie sur la nuit.**

Killer : **Moi le matin.**

Eustass (las) : **Ok les gars. On va faire un autre pari, je vous prends au billard si je gagne vous nous foutez la paix avec Law et vous me devez un gage. Et si je perds je réponds à vos questions.**

Les deux blonds : **Ok et c'est quoi les gages ?**

Eustass : **Killer tu me racontes ta nuit avec Bonney car je doute que vous soyez restés sages. Et toi Sanji tu vas dire à Zoro que tu l'aimes et que t'aimerais vraiment baiser avec lui et arrêter les préliminaires.** (Kidd souriant en voyant leur regard interloqué). **Alors on la fait cette partie ?** (Voyant les deux autres lui faire « non » de la tête, car ils perdent toujours contre lui. Il hurla). **Alors vos gueules, ne me prenez plus la tête avec cela.**

Leurs amis sursautèrent au son de la voix du rouge. Ils se retournèrent vers les trois avant de reprendre leurs discussions. Law avait aussi entendu Eustass gueuler dans toute la salle, il avait bien compris que Sanji et Killer avaient encore dû lui demander ce que lui et Kidd avaient fait. Alors après avoir souri il se tourna vers Robin et continua leur conversation. Au bout d'un moment ils se mirent à errer dans les couloirs du lycée sans savoir quoi faire. Car malgré le beau temps dehors, eux n'avaient pas le droit de sortir.

Law : **On peut quand même essayer de demander pour aller dehors.**

Tout le monde regarda Kidd. Le rouge savait que c'était presque perdu d'avance mais ils n'avaient rien à faire alors autant essayer. Lui aussi désirait aller dehors surtout pour voir sa mère. Trois mois sans nouvelles il trouvait cela étrange et il commençait à se demander si elle était toujours en vie.

Eustass : **Un ciné ça vous dit ?** (Voyant tout le monde faire 'oui' de la tête). **Ok aller je vais négocier ça avec Ao'** (puis s'adressant à Killer) : **Tu ne perds pas Law de vue.**

Killer : **Pas de problème.**

Kidd partit en direction du poste de sécurité et y arriva rapidement.

Eustass : **J'ai une requête à formuler. Je sais qu'elle est chiante mais on est samedi et...**

Hina : **Vous voulez aller où ?**

Eustass : **Au ciné. Je sais, je suis le premier à dire qu'il faut faire attention mais là on va devenir fou et il y a un cinéma à une rue d'ici. Si vous venez avec nous ça ira. Ao', Smoker, Hina vous venez n'est-ce pas ? Demandez aussi à Mihawk et Garp sensei. Je sais qu'ils sont restés ici ce weekend.**

Yoko (venant d'arriver avec Shanks) : **Je viendrais bien moi aussi. En plus il y a un super film que je voulais vous montrer pour en faire un cours. Ce sera l'occasion. Et vous directeur Shanks vous venez avec nous ?**

Eustass (froid) : **Bien, merci mademoiselle Yoko mais ne gâchez pas votre weekend pour nous vous devriez rentrer chez vous.**

Yoko : **Je ne...**

Shanks (coupant Yoko) : **Très bonne idée je viens aussi. Nous irons voir le film de mademoiselle Yoko, ce sera une sortie de classe. Bien mademoiselle Yoko pouvez-vous aller voir dans combien de temps est la prochaine séance ?**

Eustass (murmurant à Shanks) : **Je ne crois pas que partir avec elle soit une bonne idée.**

Shanks (parlant normalement, Yoko étant sortie de la pièce) : **C'est l'occasion d'apprendre à la connaitre et voir qui elle est.**

Eustass : **C'est dangereux pour Law.**

Smoker : **Et pas pour toi et les autres, tu n'as que Law dans la bouche.**

Eustass : **Nous ne sommes pas aussi exceptionnels que lui.**

Yoko revint et donna les informations. Alors Kidd partit au foyer avertir qu'ils allaient au cinéma dans une heure. Tout le monde partit se préparer. Dans la chambre Kidd prit Law dans ses bras.

Eustass : **Tu restes soit avec moi, soit avec Killer ou un pion.**

Après ses recommandations le rouge l'embrassa et ils partirent. Ils arrivèrent en un quart d'heure à la salle de cinéma, Shanks avait déjà pris leurs places. Alors ils purent rentrer directement. Le rouge s'installa en bout de rangée et il attendit que toutes les lumières soient éteintes.

Eustass (se levant doucement et murmurant) : **Une envie pressante.**

Le carmin se dirigea vers les toilettes et là il passa par la fenêtre amenant dans la rue opposée à l'entrée principale. Il se mit à courir aussi vite que possible s'éloignant rapidement afin de ne pas être pris. Quant à Law, lui, savait que Kidd n'allait pas aux toilettes, il fit un signe à Killer qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Ils attendirent une ou deux minutes et prirent la même excuse que Kidd afin de sortir de la salle de cinéma. Ils passèrent par la fenêtre. Ensuite ils coururent jusqu'à la ruelle adjacente. Quand Kidd se crut en sécurité, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Quelques minutes plus tard il vit deux silhouettes se stopper devant lui. C'était Killer et Law. Les deux reprenaient aussi leur souffle. Law fut rassuré d'avoir rattrapé Kidd qui se retourna vers eux.

Killer : **Tu croyais que nous allions te laisser seul dans les rues avec ce danger.**

Eustass : **Justement vous auriez dû rester là où on pouvait vous protéger. Vous êtes des idiots.**

Law alla vers lui les poings serrés, déterminé à lui mettre une droite. Eustass évita son poing et l'embrassa lui volant un baiser passionné avant de le plaquer contre son torse. Le rouge se foutait bien que Killer les ai vus. Justement le blond souriait face à la scène. Mais à cet instant, pour le rouge tout ce qui comptait était que Law soit là avec lui. Au fond il le préférait dans ses bras que sous la protection d'autres, surtout qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à cette Yoko. Puis il sentit le brun répondre à son étreinte. Effectivement Law le serra dans ses bras à son tour. Il voulait être avec lui, le savant inquiet pour sa mère. En fait, lui aussi l'était. La mère de Kidd était gentille, douce et attentionnée. Elle était une mère aimante pour son fils mais aussi pour ses amis. Trafalgar la considérait comme une mère et elle le considérait comme un fils. Il en était très touché, surtout le jour où elle le lui avait dit. Le brun était revenu avec Kidd en sang et blessé, ils s'étaient battus contre une bande quelconque, elle leurs avaient passé un savon. Elle avait eu peur pour eux ce jour-là. Ce fut pareil pour Killer et les autres. Ils aimaient tous la mère de Kidd. Alors en ce moment que ce soit Law, Killer ou Kidd, ils n'avaient qu'un seul objectif, partir chez la mère de celui-ci et voir comment elle allait. Car Kidd était sans nouvelles d'elle depuis trois mois et il sentait que quelque chose lui était arrivé. Et son instinct était toujours bon.

Eustass : **Merci les gars. Mais je dois retourner chez ma mère je suis vraiment trop inquiet.**

Les deux autres lui firent 'oui' de la tête, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'ils étaient d'accord avec lui. Ils connaissaient la mère du rouge et savaient que jamais elle n'aurait attendu autant de temps pour le contacter. Surtout qu'elle venait tous les quinze jours pour les voir tous avec des gâteaux. Elle était une mère un peu pour eux tous, prenant soin de ceux qui étaient orphelins. Shanks l'appréciait car elle était l'un des rares parents à encore se préoccuper de son enfant et des autres. Parfois il faisait appel à elle pour les plus jeunes. Elle avait un vrai don avec les enfants. Alors Kidd savait qu'elle était aussi importante pour lui que pour Law et Killer qui étaient orphelins. Ils se mirent alors en route vers la demeure de la mère de Kidd. Ils arrivèrent tous les trois chez la mère de Kidd. La maison n'était plus celle qu'ils avaient connue avant. La porte avait été ouverte de force et l'intérieur était complétement détruit et laissé à l'abandon. Ils se séparèrent pour fouiller toute la maison, le salon était méconnaissable, les fauteuils étaient retournés, les cadres de photos étaient brisés par terre. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire un pas sans marcher sur quelque chose. Law priait pour ne pas trouver la mère de Kidd étendue sans vie. Heureusement il ne trouva pas son corps, une partie de lui était soulagé mais l'autre était encore plus inquiet. Elle avait été emmené et ils ne savaient pas si elle était blessée ou pas. Et surtout ils ne savaient pas où elle était retenue prisonnière. Law continua d'avancer dans les débris en regardant partout autour de lui, puis il leva la tête et regarda les murs. Son corps se figea et ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur l'inscription au mur. Les mots avaient été écrits avec du sang c'était sûr. Il était écrit "Le petit oiseau n'est plus docile, il va devoir revenir dans la cage". En dessous était dessiné un smiley et une plume rose était posée sur ce qui restait de la table basse. Il était bien arrivé quelque chose à la mère d'Eustass.

Killer : **Law ça va ?**

Eustass : **Qui y a-t-il ?** (Regardant dans la même direction que le brun). **C'est la signature de Doflamingo.**

Au même moment au cinéma.

Shanks : **Mais où sont-ils ?**

Robin : **Vous devriez regarder votre téléphone. J'ai vu Law vous envoyer un sms.**

Le directeur alluma son portable. Il y découvrit un message datant du début du film.

Shanks : **Les idiots**

Il composa le numéro de Kidd.

(Dans la maison de Kidd.)

Quand Kidd avait compris, il l'avait immédiatement pris Law dans ses bras afin de le rassurer.

Eustass : **Là, là tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Plus personne ne te mettra en cage ou alors ce sera moi.**

Le rouge sourit pour lui montrer qu'il rigolait et Law lui sourit en retour lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait compris. Puis le carmin sentit son portable vibrer, alors il répondit quand il vit le numéro tout en gardant Law dans ses bras.

Eustass : **Ouais.**

Shanks (à l'autre bout du tél) : **Idiots ! Que faites-vous. Tu es chez ta mère ?**

Eustass : **La ferme. Tu me gaves avec la confiance et tu ne me dis pas ça. Doflamingo a saccagé ma maison et enlevé ma mère. Vous le saviez et ne m'avais rien dit. Alors maintenant je prends mes décisions.** (Resserrant sa prise sur Law). **Je prends aussi les décisions pour Law et Killer. Je ne vous fais plus confiance et quand j'aurais récupéré ma mère je viendrais chercher Bonney c'est clair, maintenant bye.**

Shanks fut choqué mais en même temps il comprenait Kidd. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait saoulé avec la confiance et à la fin c'est lui qui lui avait menti.

Shanks : **Ao', Smoker, allez chez la mère de Kidd ils sont là-bas.**

Mihawk : **Je vais avec eux.**

Les trois hommes partirent.

Bonney : **Qu'est-il arrivé à la mère de Kidd ?**

Robin : **Doflamingo l'a enlevé et ils étaient au courant, c'est sûrement grâce à elle qu'ils ont pu entrer dans le lycée.**

Bonney : **Tu veux dire après l'avoir torturée ?**

Robin fit 'oui' de la tête et tous les enfants fusillèrent Shanks du regard.

Shanks : **On l'a cherché mais... rentrons.**

Tous : **Pas avec vous ! On va les retrouver.**

Garp : **Non, vous serez des boulets pour eux. Une infiltration en petit groupe est mieux. Nous on va s'entraîner pour les aider quand ils nous appelleront à l'aide et puis Ao', Smoker et Mihawk seront avec eux.**

Après une longue réflexion les enfants suivirent Garp.

(Dans la voiture.)

Ao' : **On les a perdus et Kidd ne nous le pardonnera jamais.**

Smoker : **On a fait ce qu'on devait, ce ne sont que des enfants, et on l'a cherchée.**

Mihawk : **Peut-être mais Aokiji a raison, Kidd et Law ne nous le pardonneront jamais. Kidd doit savoir qu'ils ont torturé sa mère, elle n'aurait rien dit sinon et pour Law...**

Smoker : **Quoi Law ?**

Ao' : **Je te l'ai dit ils ont tous souffert. Je t'ai raconté pour Kidd mais pour Law c'est plus tragique. Doflamingo a assassiné ses parents et après il s'est retrouvé dans ses mains. Il l'a drogué et je te passe les détails. On ne sait comment mais il a réussi à s'enfuir et Shanks et Dragon l'on récupéré et soigné. Et maintenant cet enfoiré a enlevé la mère de Kidd pour le retrouver. Putain comment on en est arrivé là ?**

Personne ne répondit et Smoker pensa qu'effectivement les deux ne referaient plus jamais confiance à personne.

Mihawk : **Ils sont là.**

Il s'arrêta et Ao' les héla. Kidd s'arrêta et fonça sur Ao' lui envoyant une droite bien sentie que le pion n'évita pas. Il en tomba à la renverse.

Eustass : **Dégagez ! On n'a pas besoin de vous.**

Mihawk : **Tu as tord, si tu veux récupérer ta mère et protéger Law et Killer tu auras besoin de nous. A tous les six on aura plus de pouvoir. Je sais que tu nous fais plus confiance mais juste une dernière fois. Pour ceux que tu aimes.**

Eustass : **Après Law, Bonney, Killer et moi on se barre avec ma mère, si elle est toujours en vie.**

Tous les autres baissèrent la tête. Ne voulant pas y penser. Alors Kidd prit le bras de Law et l'entraîna à l'arrière de la voiture. L'installant sur ses genoux et agrippant sa taille pour qu'il ne bouge plus. Après Killer et Smoker s'installèrent avec eux sur la banquette arrière. Pendant que Mihawk et Ao' se remettaient devant. Mihawk alluma la voiture.

Mihawk : **Law où va-t-on ? Tu as bien une adresse en tête qu'on peut essayer. S'il te veut il a bien dû aller dans un endroit que tu connais pour le rejoindre.**

Kidd sentit son brun se crisper alors il l'embrassa dans le cou et le caressa pour le rassurer.

Eustass : **Il n'a pas tort, j'avais pensé pareil. Dis tout ce qui te passe par la tête et après on verra.**

Law ferma les yeux et se concentra, ses souvenirs étaient flous et ne venait que par petits bouts. A cause des drogues que l'autre enfoiré lui faisait prendre, il n'avait aucun souvenir solide.

Law : **Je me rappelle... d'une grande maison, c'était un manoir je crois…, il y avait aussi des sortes de hangars… un sous-sol avec des chaines et cellules... Un long couloir... et des voix, ça criait, pleurait, suppliait... une... une salle, je me rappelle d'une salle… avec des seringues... Des scalpels… une autre...avec des cadavres...du matériel de chirurgie… aaahh...une chambre… un rire... son rire...**

Les poings de Law étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Tous ses souvenirs revenaient par flash, il voyait du sang, son sourire, mais aussi la salle où il l'enfermait lorsque qu'il n'était pas "sage", il se souvint de sa poigne et de celle des autres le maintenir lorsqu'il lui enfonçait une aiguille dans le cou et le bras. La sensation lui revint d'un coup, cette sensation horrible de ces drogues dans son corps. Il rouvrit les yeux et respira pour éviter de vomir. Il pensait en avoir terminé mais tout était terré au fond de lui et n'attendait qu'une chose, un simple petit déclenchement pour lui revenir en pleine face, plus violent que jamais. Heureusement que Cora-san l'avait aidé à s'échapper, sans lui il serait mort depuis longtemps. Dans son dernier souffle il lui avait dit que des amis à lui l'aideraient et Sengoku était arrivé. Il avait ensuite appelé Shanks et Dragon. Law ne se souvenait pas bien, juste qu'il était dans un hôpital, un masque pour respirer posé sur la bouche et le nez. Law observait les autres, à part Mihawk qui conduisait tous le regardait, il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait dit et ce qu'il avait fait, plongé dans ses compris que Law était revenu à lui alors le savantà l'agonie mentale il resserra sa prise sur lui et enfoui le visage du brun dans son cou en lui caressant les cheveux. Il fut heureux quand tout le monde détourna le regard leur laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité. Cela permettrait à Law de se sentir moins observé. Ensuite le rouge releva sa tête pour fixer son regard et l'embrasser doucement ce qui calma son amant.

Eustass : **Tout va bien ? C'est fini, je suis là et je vais te protéger. Je t'aime.**

Les quatre autres ne disaient rien et écoutaient. Killer sourit quand il entendit la phrase « je t'aime » dans la bouche de Kidd. Mais cela le rassura, ainsi que les autres.

Eustass : **Mihawk on va dans un café avec des ordis.**

Mihawk : **Pourquoi ?**

Eustass : **On va surfer sur internet et retrouver ce manoir en regardant des photos. Peut-être que Law le reconnaîtra.** (Puis reparlant à Law qui se cachait dans son cou) : **Je serai là tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Et si tu veux qu'on te ramène au lycée on le fera.**

Law : **T'inquiète, je suis solide.**

Le brun sourit à Kidd pour le rassurer. Rapidement ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient et entrèrent dans un cyber café. Ils prirent place dans un coin tranquille de la salle. Ils firent des recherches fixées sur Doflamingo. Les infos et les images défilaient mais rien ne revenait à Law, pour l'instant. Il continuait de chercher, mais rien ne lui revenait, lorsqu'il pensait avoir trouvé, un détail lui montrait que ce n'était pas le bon lieu. Les autres à côté de lui le laissaient faire, parfois un faisait une suggestion.

Law : **Là !**

Le brun reconnaissait la façade de la maison, c'était bien un manoir, il était imposant, comme son propriétaire.

Law : **C'est ici, je m'en souviens, mais le manoir doit être gardé ?**

Eustass : **Bon on va faire des recherches. Pousse-toi maintenant ! C'est à moi de surfer !**

Kidd s'assit à la place de son brun et celui-ci s'installa à côté lui. Il cherchait les plans du domaine dans les registres du cadastre. Ensuite, il alla voir si des vidéos ou photos du domaine avait été prise par Google et navigua dans la propriété reproduite en 3D. Ils purent apercevoir les hangars, un nombre important de garde et bien d'autres choses.

Mihawk : **On va avoir besoin d'aide.**

Eustass : **Tss...**

Aokiji : **Je sais mon grand, mais il n'a pas tort on va avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide et d'un plan voir plusieurs qui tiennent la route.**

Eustass : **Mettons d'abord les plans au point et après on verra de qui on a besoin et dans quel but.**

Les cinq autres lui sourirent, ils étaient bien d'accord avec lui. Alors ils discutèrent des nombreux plans. Ils sortirent du cyber café et ils retournèrent dans la voiture afin d'élaborer un plan au calme.

Law : **Il faut qu'on voie comme entrer dans la propriété sans se faire repérer.**

Pendant deux heures, le groupe confectionna un plan. Mettant à profit les pouvoirs qu'ils possédaient ou ceux des autres. Ils décidèrent d'agir à la nuit tombée. Justement celle-ci n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Mais avant ils rentrèrent à l'internat pour se préparer et prendre ceux dont ils avaient besoins. Kidd grogna mais Law lui prit la main et il la lui serra en retour.

Arrivés au lycée, tous les autres les attendaient, déjà prêts. Law eut un sourire en coin et une pensée pour son ennemi. ' _Prépare-toi Doflamingo, tu as fait une énorme connerie en t'en prenant à notre mère à tous'_. Kidd monta dans la chambre avec Law sans parler au principal. Là-haut les deux prirent une douche et se mirent en tenu pour aller botter les fesses de Doflamingo. Avant de sortir de la chambre le rouge attrapa Law par la taille et le ramena à lui afin de lui voler un baiser passionné.

Eustass : **Trafalgar D. Water Law je t'aime et quoi qu'il arrive là-bas je serais là pour toi. On va gagner. On va récupérer ma mère et après on vivra ensemble. On ne parlera plus jamais de cet enfoiré. Et quand on sera enfin libre de tout je prendrais un malin plaisir de te faire mien pour toujours.**

Kidd vit son compagnon rougir à cette phrase, mais il pouvait être sûr qu'Eustass le ferait. Mais avant ils devaient retrouver sa mère. Ils rejoignirent alors les autres à l'entrée. Mihawk et Aokiji avaient pris le temps de tout expliquer.

Bonney: **Dites-leur que vous avez besoin de moi ! Ils ne veulent pas que je vienne.**

Eustass : **Effectivement on a besoin de toi ici ! Ma belle tu es un bon médecin tout comme Law. Il pourra donner les premiers soins si besoin, mais ici on aura besoin de médecins en pleine forme. Je compte sur toi pour tout préparer.** (Mettant une main sur l'épaule de la rose). **Bonney, maman aura sûrement besoin d'une opération s'ils l'ont torturée et tu sais de quoi aura besoin Law et Kureha pour le faire. Alors aide Kureha et prépare l'infirmerie avec elle.**

Robin : **Il a raison. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne les quitterai pas des yeux. On ne leur fera pas de mal.  
** Bonney : **Ok je suis d'accord. Merci Robin.**

Après les dernières recommandations et des au revoir presque larmoyant, ils partirent à dix. L'escouade de sauvetage se composait de Law (médecin, guide et combattant), Killer, Mihawk, Zoro (combattant sans pouvoir mais hors pair), Dragon (maître des orages, vent, pluie...et combattant), Aokiji (maître de la glace et combattant), Smoker (maître de la fumée et infiltration), Hina (maître des chaînes et emprisonnement et combattante), Robin (maîtresse de l'infiltration avec son pouvoir de se cloner) et Kidd (maître du fer et du sang et combattant). Le groupe mit une bonne heure afin d'arriver à destination, la demeure principale de Doflamingo. Ils se positionnèrent en rond et Mihawk expliqua une dernière fois leur plan. Robin dira d'où sortent les gardes afin de les neutraliser. Law ouvrira la marche afin de les guider jusqu'à la mère de Kidd. Après que chacun ait pris connaissance du plan, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes afin de couvrir un max de terrain. Le premier était composé de Law, Robin, Killer, Hina et Kidd, qui devaient entrer dans la maison. Les cinq autres iraient vers les jardins où se trouvaient des hangars. Le premier groupe escalada le mur du jardin et remonta doucement jusqu'à la propriété. Après avoir neutralisé les gardes grâce à Robin et qu'elle eut jeté un coup d'œil, ils entrèrent par une fenêtre. Il faillait qu'ils soient vraiment discrets, même si les fenêtres n'étaient pas gardées par des systèmes anti intrusion. Il y avait suffisamment de monde dans le manoir pour entendre les vitres d'une fenêtre se briser. Grâce à son pouvoir Kidd réussit à ouvrir la fenêtre, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et ils la refermèrent après, Robin scruta le couloir puis leur donna le feu vert. La mère de Kidd était soit au sous-sol, soit à l'étage dans les chambres. Ils décidèrent de se séparer en deux encore une fois. Le premier groupe prit le sous-sol et le deuxième l'étage. Law faisait partie du deuxième pendant que Kidd faisait partie du premier.

Eustass (râlant) : **Je préfèrerais être avec Law pour le protéger.**

Law (énervé) : **Je suis assez fort pour me protéger tous seul. Le plus important c'est de retrouver ta mère. De plus à l'intérieur du sous-sol il y a des chaines en fer et divers objets en métal. Tu seras plus efficace là-bas avec ton pouvoir. Tandis que moi je connais cette maison, je ne me perdrais pas dans tous ces couloirs, j'aurais plus de chance de trouver vite la potentielle chambre de ta mère.**

Après cette brève explication qui avait le mérite d'être claire, Law montait avec Robin et Hina pendant que Kidd et Killer descendaient vers le sous-sol. Effectivement le roux avait écouté les arguments de son homme et il avait compris que son brun avait raison. A l'étage ce même brun s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir et vérifia si des ennemis apparaissaient. Personne, ils pouvaient continuer. Law marchait doucement, regardant partout, un ennemi pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment. Il fallait absolument qu'ils contrôlent leurs champs visuels constamment. Le brun fit signe aux personnes qui le suivait de chercher dans les pièces. Ils ouvraient d'un coup et contrôlaient si quelqu'un était dans la pièce. Heureusement ou pas le couloir et les chambres étaient déserts. Ils devaient tous être dans la salle principale ou un truc comme ça. Ils continuèrent comme ça un bon bout de temps. La mère de Kidd devait être dans les sous-sols. Justement, dans ces derniers Kidd et Killer visitaient chaque cellule, il y avait des morts, des drogués, des mutilés toujours sur leur lit d'opération... cet endroit était la porte des enfers. La puanteur donnait envie de vomir. Kidd comprenait les réactions de son brun. Il buterait ce Doflamingo de ses mains pour ce qu'il avait fait à Law mais aussi à sa mère... au bout d'une éternité il tomba sur elle. La jeune femme était allongée sur une table d'opération des seringues plein les bras, elle dormait à ce qu'il avait l'impression. C'est à ce moment-là que Law envoya de rapides messages à Kidd pour lui faire part de leur avancée. Kidd sentit son portable vibrer, Law lui fit savoir qu'il n'avait pas trouvé sa mère, le rouge lui répondit afin de dire qu'eux si. Très peu de temps après Law sentit son portable vibrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil, un poids partit de ses épaules mais un autre plus gros venait d'arriver. Kidd avait trouvé sa mère, ils pouvaient repartir. Law entendit la porte de l'entrée principale s'ouvrir et des voix parler fort. La Doflamingo Family venait de rentrer. Au même moment dans le sous-sol Killer et Kidd s'occupèrent de récupérer la mère du carmin et celui-ci la pris sur son dos. Law lui envoya un autre message pour prévenir que la Doflamingo Family était arrivée. Kidd lui en renvoya un, mettant un plan en place. Il lui demandait de s'allier à Robin pour pouvoir intervertir leurs places avec des objets de leur pièce, afin les retrouver dans une chambre, en se servant de Robin pour être ses yeux. Cela marcha, Eustass en fut ravi, après Law créa une room et de la même façon ils purent atterrir dans le jardin en toute sécurité. Ils envoyèrent alors un message à l'autre groupe et se retrouvèrent au plus vite dans le fourgon. Mihawk prit le volant pendant que Law, quelque peu fatigué commença les premiers soins.

Aokiji : **Kidd ça te va d'être parti sans combattre.**

Eustass : **Ouais t'inquiète je les défoncerais tous plus tard. Là le plus important c'est ma mère.**

Une heure plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'internat et Kureha et Bonney prirent la suite de Law, le laissant se reposer un peu. Mais il resta au cas où son pouvoir serait utile. Kidd, lui, resta dehors avec tout le monde. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant deux longues heures, Killer aux côtés du rouge. Le blond avait une lame avec laquelle il jouait, le rouge comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Lui aussi avait hâtes de les massacrer et de libérer les innocents qu'ils avaient abandonnés et surtout de venger le passé de Law et sa mère. Après les deux heures d'opération la mère de Kidd était saine et sauve. Elle s'était endormie dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Law sortait avec Bonney et Kureha. Tout le monde était dehors à attendre.

Law : **Elle est saine et sauve. Pour l'instant elle dort et il faut la laisser. Tu iras la voir tout à l'heure Kidd.**

Le rouge hocha la tête et le prit dans ses bras. Law le serra à son tour pour le rassurer puis ils rentrèrent tous dans le bâtiment, se dirigeant dans le salon principal de l'internat. Les profs et les pions leurs filèrent des boissons chaudes et Kureha vérifia que personne n'était blessé. Law restait silencieux, repensant à la mission qu'ils venaient d'exécuter. Il n'y avait eu personne, aucun garde, ça avait presque été trop facile, il se tramait quelque chose. Pendant qu'il fouillait l'étage avec Robin et Hina, il était entré seul dans une chambre. Celle de Doflamingo, il avait cherché dans ses papiers, sur son bureau mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant. Le brun était tombé sur une photo de la famille, vieille de quelques années. Une photo de Dofalmingo et Cora et une photo de lui en sa compagnie. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était nostalgique mais c'était plus malsain qu'autre chose. Les profs vinrent les voir tour à tour, afin de leur parler un peu personnellement, pour la suite des événements. Ils feront plus tard un récapitulatif groupé mais ils désiraient surement parler de choses personnelles. Kidd fulminait dans son coin, il était rassuré des dires de Law sur sa mère. A ce moment-là malgré le monde autour il n'avait pu se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier mais aussi se rassurer. Maintenant il avait les yeux fixés sur son brun, il voyait cette Yoko lui parler et cela l'énervait.

Eustass : **Robin que s'est-il passé là-bas Law a l'air contrarié ?**

Robin : **Je ne sais pas. Promis.**

Eustass : **Je te crois. Va falloir que je lui demande de me dire la vérité heureusement qu'il me reste du temps pour le contraindre à me répondre.**

Killer : **Tu es fourbe.**

Eustass : **C'est vrai. Mais si je veux le protéger, je dois tout savoir. Robin encore une chose**

Robin : **Oui ?**

Eustass : **Cette Yoko ne m'inspire pas confiance alors surveille la. Et surveille tous les adultes.**

Killer : **Tu ne leur fais plus confiance ?**

Eustass : **Je ne leur ai jamais fait confiance. Mais là je suis sûr qu'ils vont nous cacher des choses. Ils m'ont bien caché pendant trois mois que ma mère était entre les mains de cet enfoiré. Alors je veux tout savoir sur eux et tout ce qu'il nous cache.**

Shanks : **Pas besoin. Suis-moi !**

Kidd alla avec Shanks dans son bureau. Avant il s'assura que Robin et Killer restent avec Law et qu'ils fassent attention à cette Yoko.

Shanks : **Ton beau-père travaille pour Doflamingo et il a dû parler de toi et Law. Il est souvent venu avec toi chez ta mère pendant certains weekends. Puis tu sais combien elle est proche de lui, elle vous voit comme des frères.**

Eustass : **Alors ne voulant pas dire comment entrer dans le lycée, ni à mon beau père ni à personne, ils l'ont enlevée pour la torturer.**

Shanks : **Kureha m'a dit qu'en plus des drogues, il y avait un sérum de vérité.**

Eustass : **Je vois. J'y retourne, je veux être au courant de tout et à partir de maintenant je suis le tuteur de Law. Toutes les décisions le concernant passent par moi. Je me suis bien fait comprendre !**

Shanks : **Oui j'ai compris.**

Law avait vu partir Kidd avec Shanks, il avait émis l'hypothèse que c'était sûrement pour parler de sa mère et de ce qui allait se passer à l'avenir. Le brun finissait sa tasse lorsque mademoiselle Yoko assise à côté de lui et souriante lui tendit un biscuit.

Yoko : **Law, il faut que tu manges pour reprendre des forces.**

Law (prenant le gâteau) : **Merci mademoiselle Yoko.**

Ils restèrent toute la soirée à discuter, les autres faisaient pareil. Law trouvait agréable de parler avec sa prof de français, elle était intéressante, drôle et cultivée. Elle lui parla de ses voyages et de ce qu'elle espérait faire plus tard. Le brun lui dit qu'il voulait devenir chirurgien. Elle lui souhaita bonne chance. Ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient plusieurs choses en commun ainsi que plusieurs intérêts. Ils continuèrent toute une partie de la soirée et de la nuit, petit à petit les autres partirent se coucher. Quand Kidd revint de chez Shanks, il vit Law parler en tête à tête avec Yoko et il avait l'air d'aimer ça. Cela le gonfla mais il ne dit rien. Il ne dirait rien ne voulant pas que son amoureux pense qu'il était trop possessif. Le brun avait connu cet enfoiré de Doflamingo, alors il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Alors le carmin se dirigea vers Killer et Robin.

Eustass : **Allez-vous coucher ! Robin tu nous as espionnés ? T'inquiét' je ne t'en veux pas. Au moins tu sais ce qu'il en est.**

Robin : **Je suis avec toi.**

Puis les deux se levèrent et après des bonnes nuits ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs chambres. Kidd, lui alla chercher Law.

Eustass : **Désolé de vous déranger mais on va aller se coucher. On a eu une dure journée.**  
Yoko : **Bien sur allez-y.**

Kidd prit Law par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite l'entendant saluer la prof. Dans le dortoir le carmin fit entrer rapidement le brun dans leur chambre. Là il ferma la porte à clef, alla ouvrir le lit et l'y projeta. Il se mit à cheval sur lui, le déshabilla en entier et le regarda, le retourna l'observa puis le remis sur le dos. Il était magnifique mais surtout en un seul morceau. Kidd se déshabilla et s'allongea sur lui puis échangeant leurs places, il le fit monter sur lui. Là le rouge enserra son bien-aimé et enfoui d'une main ferme son visage dans son cou puis de l'autre il rabattit les couvertures sur eux. Enfin il agrippa l'une des fesses de son brun ce qui tira un soupir de bien-être à ce dernier.

Eustass: **Je t'aime. Je ne te ferais rien ce soir. Il faut qu'on se repose. Mais sache que je ne suis pas comme Doflamingo. Même si parfois je suis possessif et protecteur, même sur protecteur. Alors maintenant plus que jamais je ne te quitte plus. Alors dors tranquille.**

Sur cette déclaration Kidd lui vola un baiser passionné et le resserra contre lui. Le brun se positionna encore mieux contre le rouge et soupira d'aise entre ses bras. Le brun était bien sur lui, sa chaleur était réconfortante et apaisante. Ils s'endormirent tranquillement.


	28. Chapter 27

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici enfin la suite pardon je vous ai oublié dimanche dernier. Je suis rentrée tard de vacances et la semaine a été longue. Alors pour me faire pardonner ce soir j'ai un cadeau, je vous offre trois chapitres. Dans ce premier, le lendemain de la mission de récupération de la mère de Kidd. Les retrouvailles avec Lyla, mais aussi la continuation de la relation entre Kidd et Law. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours. Bonne lecture biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 :**

La mission avait épuisé tout le monde, si bien que personne n'était levé à dix heures ou alors les téméraires. Law faisait partie d'eux. Avant de sortir de la chambre il avait laissé un mot à Kidd qui disait qu'il était en bas et donc qu'il ne devait pas paniquer. Le brun mangeait en lisant tranquillement quand il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Il leva la tête pour voir Yoko qui s'asseyait à côté de lui avec son plateau de petit déjeuner. Ils se saluèrent mutuellement, puis Trafalgar ferma son livre et ils commencèrent à discuter. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre du futur médecin, Kidd se levait et s'aperçu qu'il était seul dans le lit. Se relevant d'un coup il vit un mot. Après en avoir pris connaissance il se jeta sous la douche et partit en trombe de la chambre afin de pouvoir rejoindre son brun dans la salle à manger. Quand il y arriva, il le trouva en grande discussion avec Yoko, mais il fut soulagé de voir Robin avec eux. Le rouge prit son plateau et les retrouva. Il les salua tous en s'asseyant près de Law.

Eustass (murmurant à Law) : **Tu n'écoutes rien. Je vais devoir te punir à nouveau.**

Kidd le vit rougir, mais il répondit à son sourire. Pendant que Yoko, elle, essayait de comprendre ce qu'il avait pu dire, pour que Law ait cette expression. Robin, elle, souriait de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Comme c'était dimanche ils allèrent tranquillement à l'infirmerie.

Kureha : **Tout va bien, elle vient de se réveiller et t'a réclamé.**

Eustass : **Bien, peut-on y aller à deux ?**

Kureha : **Oui mais doucement.**

Eustass : **Ok, Law tu viens ! N'oublie pas, j'ai dit que je te suivais même à te donner la main quand tu pisse.**

Robin : **Tu pourrais être plus doux dans le choix de tes mots. Mais Kidd a raison va avec lui cela fera plaisir à Lyla.**

Traf' fit « oui » de la tête et le suivit docilement. Avoir Robin de son côté avait ses avantages. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de sa mère. Elle était pleine de bandages, mais respirait seule. Il avait eu peur de la voir accrochée à une machine.

Lyla : **Eustass... Law... pardon.**

Eustass (s'asseyant sur le lit et attrapant une main de sa mère) : **Chut maman c'est rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est moi qui devrais te demander pardon. Je ne te laisserais plus seule.**

Lyla : **Eustass... je ... je vais le quitter pour de bon. Je suis ravie que tu n'aies rien Law... Tu es comme mon fils.**

Eustass : **Il l'est maintenant. En fait il est ton gendre.**

Lyla (ouvrant de grands yeux) : **Enfin vous vous êtes trouvés.**

Ils la regardèrent éberlués, mais au fond aucun enfant ne peut vraiment cacher le fond de son cœur à sa mère. Elle ouvrit ses bras en grand et Law et Kidd se jetèrent en pleurant de joie. Comme des gamins de cinq ans.

Lyla : **Je suis si heureuse ... si heureuse.**

Kureha : **Pardon de déranger mais il vaut mieux la laisser se reposer.**

Les deux adolescents se levèrent après un dernier baiser à Lyla ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Eustass (avant de passer la porte) : **C'est un secret, très peu sont au courant alors n'en parle pas ok.**

Lyla : **Bien sûr mon ange.**

Kidd rougit à cette appellation qu'elle seule lui donnait. Ensuite il sortit pour de bon de l'infirmerie. Law était soulagé, les retrouvailles avec Lyla avaient été bonnes. Ils sortirent tous les deux plus léger qu'en entrant. Ils allaient pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Killer. Ensuite Law sourit, amusé par le surnom que Lyla avait donné à Kidd et de ses rougeurs. Après avoir un peu parlé avec le docteur Kureha ils partirent retrouver les autres qui entre temps s'étaient tous levés et avaient petit déjeuné. Les adultes étaient en train de parler à leur table, Hina et Smoker parlaient entre eux. Pendant que Shanks et Mihawk discutaient de leur côté. L'internat avait repris son ambiance bonne enfant déjantée. Même s'ils n'avaient pas encore arrêté Doflamingo et sa bande cela faisait du bien de reprendre des habitudes. Il faisait beau et pour une fois depuis une semaine, ils avaient le droit d'aller dehors, accompagné d'un pion ou d'un professeur évidement. Ils en profitèrent pour aller sur l'herbe près des terrains. Zoro proposa un match de foot, ce que tous les mecs approuvèrent. Ils firent deux équipes et allèrent se placer. Law était en attaque, en face de lui, dans le camp adverse, il y avait Ace, Sanji, Killer, Ussop, Shachi. Les filles donnèrent le départ et ils commencèrent le match sous l'arbitrage de Mihawk qui les surveillait. Après le match de foot, gagné par l'équipe de Kidd et Law, ils allèrent dans leurs chambres prendre une douche. Ensuite, Kidd toujours accompagné de Law repartit voir sa mère. En arrivant ils l'aidèrent à manger car elle était encore faible.

Lyla : **Merci les garçons. Je suis encore un peu fatiguée et cet après-midi j'ai reçu beaucoup de visite. Presque exclusivement des filles.**

Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent puis avec la jeune femme, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ensuite ils allèrent à leur tour se restaurer. Après Kidd fit comprendre que le lendemain serait un jour de cours et sûrement fatiguant, alors ils allaient se coucher tôt. Il entraîna son brun à sa suite. Dans la chambre le rouge assit le brun sur le lit et se mît à ses côtés.

Eustass : **Il est vingt et une heure trente, je prends de mon temps. Tu dois me dire la vérité et faire tous ce que je dis.** (Law hocha la tête de façon affirmative). **Bien je t'ai laissé une journée, mais maintenant je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Hier soir, tu réfléchissais à quelque chose.**

Law : **Lors des recherches de ta mère dans les chambres, j'ai pénétré dans la chambre de Mingo. J'y ai vu des photos de lui, de moi et de Cora-ya. J'ai trouvé cela nostalgique et déplacé en même temps.**

Eustass : **Oui je suis bien d'accord.**

Puis Kidd l'embrassa pour le rassurer, il ne douta pas un instant qu'avoir revu le visage de Cora-san avait dû aussi le chambouler. Même s'il ne le lui avouera jamais. Alors le rouge décida de tout lui faire oublier.

Eustass : **Maintenant parlons de ta punition pour m'avoir quitté ce matin.** (Satisfait de voir Law se crisper et rougir) : **Lève-toi et mets-toi devant moi ! Puis déshabille-toi en entier !**

Kidd le vit s'exécuter, il était magnifique avec ce rouge aux joues. Quand il fut nu, le carmin l'attira plus à lui, le brun était debout entre ses cuisses. Le visage de Kidd était au niveau de son sexe alors il l'embrassa avec plusieurs baisers papillons. Puis il agrippa ses fesses de ses deux mains tout en gobant son début d'érection. Kidd entendit Traf' feuler de satisfaction, ensuite il vit le brun rejeter sa tête en arrière et serrer les poings le long de son corps. Quand Eustass sentit son amant au bord de l'implosion, il le repoussa le mit dos à lui, afin de l'asseoir sur ses jambes. Puis il écarta celle de son brun afin de mieux le caresser au niveau des cuisses.

Eustass : **Tes mains derrière ma nuque !** (Jubilant de voir Law offert à lui et ses désirs). **Maintenant la punition commence, alors je ne veux entendre que tes gémissements et mon nom rien d'autre. Je sais exactement ce que je veux faire. Je ne te ferais pas mien du moins pas comme on l'entend, car après cela, tu ne voudras plus me quitter une seule seconde.**

Kidd l'embrassa et lui tendit ses deux mains. Law les suça doigt par doigt. Après le rouge les fit glisser sur lui. D'une il joua avec ses tétons pendant que de l'autre il s'insinua à travers ses cuisses et chatouillait son intimité. Ensuite il le masturba et enfonça ses doigts en lui. Le brun se crispa quelques secondes avant de se détendre et de gémir de plus belle.

Eustass : **Tu es vraiment bruyant faudra vraiment trouver un endroit insonorisé quand je te ferais mien pour de bon.** (Eustass le voyant se mordre la lèvre). **Je rigole, cries autant que tu veux. J'aime t'entendre et pour les autres on s'en fout, ils sauront que tu es pris. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de personne qui te convoite, garçons et filles. Mais c'est moi que tu as choisi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'en suis fier et honoré.**

Kidd l'embrassa passionnément lui montrant tout son amour pour lui. Il sortit ses doigts de lui, puis il se balança en arrière et s'allongea sur le lit conservant le dos de son brun sur son torse. Ensuite il releva ses genoux.

Eustass : **Met tes pieds sur mes genoux !**

Kidd attrapa un coussin pour caler sa tête prêt de la sienne. Le brun était encore plus offert à lui, alors il fit glisser ses doigts sur toute la peau qu'il atteignait. Law suffoquait et se cambrait de plaisir. Eustass remit ses doigts en lui et le masturba à nouveau l'amenant peu à peu vers la jouissance. Puis le carmin continua encore un peu ses mouvements en lui avant de tout arrêter. Là il lécha ses doigts mais Law lui prit une main et il suçota ses doigts comme il le ferait avec sa verge. Le rouge cru qu'il allait jouir sur place, mais il se contint. Il n'avait pas fini de s'amuser. Alors Kidd fit glisser son compagnon sur le matelas et le surplomba. A cet instant il le lécha entièrement le remettant en érection.

Eustass : **Retourne-toi comme la dernière fois !**

Kidd le vit se mettre à quatre pattes et enfouir son visage dans le coussin. Il lécha alors son intimité et le caressa partout. Quand il fut prêt, le rouge se glissa sous lui et le prit en bouche, lui donnant une petite fessée. Law aimait bien cela alors Kidd le refit une fois puis insinua des doigts en lui. Il attendit un peu. Ensuite il lâcha son sexe et avec sa bouche il remonta le long de son torse tout en continuant les mouvements de ses doigts en lui. Il arrêta tout quand il fut totalement sous lui.

Eustass (attrapant le visage de Law et le fixant) : **Regarde ce que tu me forces à faire. Si tu m'écoutais, je ne te mettrais pas dans de tel état.** (Kidd contempla Law les yeux en larme de plaisir, la bouche entre ouverte essayant de reprendre son souffle). **Quoi qu'il arrive ne montre jamais ça à personne. Tu es trop sublime. Je t'aime.** (Kidd les plaçant mieux en asseyant Law sur ses propres genoux, remontait afin que le brun le surplombe). **A toi maintenant fini toi ! Masturbe-toi et pénètre-toi !** (Law rougit et s'exécuta, enfonçant des doigts en lui et se masturbant, en y prenant beaucoup de plaisir. Kidd caressa ses cuisses et le vit mettre sa tête en arrière). **Non regarde-moi ! Je veux voir ton visage quand tu jouiras et je veux que tu sentes mon regard sur toi.**

Le prénom « Eustass » sortit de la bouche de Law encore et encore. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus mais il tiendrait. Le brun continua de nombreuses minutes avant de se soulager, ensuite il retomba sur Kidd qui l'attrapa et l'allongea entre ses bras.

Eustass : **Il est vingt-deux heures trente, maintenant je te pardonne. Mais ne recommence plus ! Maintenant dors !**

Kidd le vit s'endormir et malgré son envie il ne bougea pas jusqu'à s'endormir à son tour.


	29. Chapter 28

**Bonjour,**

 **Dans ce second chapitre la vie de tous les jours au lycée reprends. Bonne lecture biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 :**

Law se réveilla le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil perçaient par la fenêtre. Il était neuf heures du matin et Kidd dormait toujours. Le brun sourit et se remit contre lui et resta comme ça attendant que Kidd se réveille. Il repensa à la punition de Kidd la veille au soir ' _qui lui avait fait entrevoir les étoiles. Du début à la fin il n'avait fait qu'éprouver un grand plaisir. Le rouge l'avait fait jouir d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais connue'_. Il revint à la réalité quand Kidd se réveilla quelque temps plus tard. Celui-ci fut plus qu'heureux de se réveiller avec son brun dans les bras. Il vit que les yeux du brun étaient ouverts mais il n'avait pas bougé, le rouge sourit en pensant ' _qu'il avait enfin compris'_. Le carmin lui donna un baiser auquel Law répondit allégrement. Puis ils se préparèrent pour une nouvelle semaine. Quand ils furent prêts, ils descendirent déjeuner avec leurs amis.

Eustass et Law (s'installant à table) : **Bonjour.**

Tous : **Bonjour.**

Law mangeait un peu en écoutant la discutions des autres. Aujourd'hui allait être une grosse journée. Pour ce matin ils avaient d'abord Math, puis Histoire et enfin anglais avec Hankock. L'après-midi était plus tranquille Philo avec Rayleigh puis Français avec Yoko. Après la collation du matin ils allèrent en cours jusqu'à midi. Le lundi ils avaient deux heures de pause pour manger. Ils prirent un sandwich et ils s'installèrent à leur coin habituel. L'air était léger, les mecs faisaient des blagues et racontaient des conneries ou leur plus grosse honte, c'était assez marrant. Les filles parlaient aussi de leurs aventures honteuses.

Law : **Un jour, j'étais avec une fille et on s'embrassait dans une salle de bio, sauf qu'un prof est entré alors on s'est réfugié dans le placard de la classe.**

Tous se marrèrent à cette anecdote, ce jour-là le brun était arrivé en retard et il s'était fait engueuler par Garp, il avait cru mourir. Le jeune brun sourit en repensant à ce souvenir. Ils continuèrent de discuter toute l'heure, ils enchainaient les histoires humiliantes. Law finissait sa cigarette lorsque la cloche sonna, il écrasa son mégot et le jeta. Ils rentrèrent en classe, Rayleigh les attendait déjà. Il leur sourit et écrivit le titre du chapitre au tableau.

Rayleigh : **Alors les jeunes, dites- moi a quoi vous font penser ces mots ?**

Ils commencèrent à débattre avec Rayleigh et cela dura toute l'heure. Le professeur écrivait parfois quelques idées ou mots au tableau et les élèves prenaient des notes petit à petit. La cloche sonna et ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de Français. Yoko était déjà là et effaçait le tableau. Elle leur sourit et débuta le cours. Elle passait entre eux pour les aider. Parfois elle se penchait sur l'un d'entre eux pour l'aider et lui montrer une erreur. Ensuite, elle les fit passer au tableau et développer leurs idées. Sous ses notes Law dessinait un peu, il connaissait déjà le cours pour l'avoir lu dans un livre alors il passait le temps. Il sentit quelqu'un au-dessus de lui et une main prit son dessin. Yoko observait ce qu'il avait dessiné. Il avait mis sur papier tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Le visage de ses amis, des paysages ou alors il faisait de l'impro.

Yoko (souriant et gardant le dessin) : **Même si c'est joli, il faut que tu te concentre sur le cours.** (Retournant à son bureau). **Tu pourras venir chercher ton dessin à la fin du cours, j'aimerais aussi te parler pour savoir où tu en es dans le programme.**

Les autres profs avaient expliqué à Yoko que Law et Robin étaient en avance sur le programme car ils lisaient beaucoup. Law lui fit « oui » de la tête et le cours reprit. Le brun décida de prendre des notes plus pour Kidd que pour lui. Il écoutait et essayait de suivre mais parfois il décrochait. La fin de l'heure sonna, tous sortirent de la classe. Trafalgar mit son sac sur l'épaule et alla voir Yoko qui l'attendait. Elle lui rendit ses dessins et ils parlèrent de ce qu'il savait et ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite en cours. La conversation dévia un peu et ils parlèrent un peu de tout. Law s'était assis à côté d'elle et lui parlait tranquillement, souriant parfois. Kidd était énervé, la journée avait été chiante et là il se retrouvait à attendre que Law sorte de cette classe. Le rouge avait pris les notes de Law sachant qu'elles étaient plus pour lui que pour le brun. Il les feuilletait d'un air distrait s'occupant plus à écouter la conversation qui se déroulait dans la pièce d'à côté. En sortant il avait laissé la porte entrouverte pour pouvoir tout entendre. Après le carmin s'était assis près de la planche de bois. De l'autre côté Killer avait fait de même avec Bonney et Robin. Les deux jeunes filles discutaient à voix basses, posant quelques questions au blond qui répondait brièvement. Kidd le voyait plus concentré sur Law ou lui-même faisant semblant de lire. Bonney s'était installée entre ses jambes et il l'enlaçait. Ces deux-là s'affichaient au grand jour. Le rouge les enviait un peu mais en même temps il était heureux de ne pas avoir à partager son homme avec les autres. Eustass se rappela de l'anecdote sur Law et la jeune fille, que le brun avait racontés au repas de midi. Il s'énerva tout seul avant de rire de sa propre bêtise. Il était quand même heureux, car il savait que les trois autres étaient restés pour le soutenir. Killer avait dû dire à la rose qu'il se méfiait de Yoko et Robin le savait déjà. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours était bon juge niveau personne alors quand il disait ne pas sentir quelqu'un, personne ne disait rien et ils l'écoutaient. Alors il était content d'avoir leur soutien. Enfin au bout d'un trop long moment pour Kidd, Law sortit et ils allèrent voir Lyla en tête à tête.

Lyla : **Dis-moi Law, je sais que mon ange a gagné un pari contre toi et tu dois faire ce qu'il veut pendant douze heures j'espère qu'il ne te fait rien de bizarre ?**

Eustass : **Maman la confiance règne. Je ne lui fais rien faire qu'il ne veut pas et puis il me reste encore huit heures et dix minutes. Tu vois j'abuse pas**.

Lyla : **Tu as intérêt sinon je te donnerais une fessée cul nu comme quand tu étais petit.**

Les deux rouges virent Law exploser de rire, cela les fit sourire aussi. Ils continuèrent à parler un peu. Après ils partirent et le lundi soir passa tranquillement. Ils s'endormirent vite dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	30. Chapter 29

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le troisième chapitre. Leur petite vie continue j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 :**

Le mardi matin Kidd avait mécanique et avec Killer ils finirent enfin leur bras articulé.

Eustass : **Va chercher Law et la classe de médecine.**

Killer : **Ok et pour le cobaye.**

Eustass : **Ouais je sais, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir mais en même temps c'est le seul manchot qu'on connait.**

Prof (voyant Killer disparaitre) : **Kidd il va où comme ça Killer ?**

Eustass : **C'est une surprise.**

Dix minutes plus tard le blond revint avec Law et la classe de médecine ainsi que leur prof et le directeur Shanks. Il avait aussi amené Lyla qui était en fauteuil roulant poussé par Kuréha. Kidd montra un siège à Shanks et présenta l'œuvre à Law qui alla lui faire les derniers réglages.

Eustass : **Merci à tous d'être venu. Nous allons vous montrer l'évolution médicale la plus révolutionnaire. Le directeur Shanks nous a dit que nous avions tous un don ou même du génie. Et Rayleigh nous a dit il y a quelque mois qu'au lieu de nous disputer, on devait écouter les propos de Shanks et les mettre à profit. Alors Killer, Law et moi-même nous l'avons pris au mot. Et nous allons vous montrer le résultat. Directeur enlevez votre haut.**

Shanks se dévêtit et Law arriva avec la prothèse, il lui enfila sur son moignon et l'attacha. Avec son fruit de l'opération il l'a lui greffa rapidement et sans douleur.

Eustass : **On vous le retirera après mais vous ne ressentirez rien du tout.**

Kidd pensa que « _le fruit du démon de Law était vraiment merveilleux. On pouvait comprendre pourquoi autant de personne le désirait. Il allait falloir qu'il devienne bien plus fort pour le protéger de tout._ »

Eustass : **Maintenant, bougez votre main comme l'autre.**

Shanks (faisant bouger ses doigts, son poignet ainsi que son bras) : **Waouh c'est impressionnant, j'ai l'impression que c'est mon vrai bras.** (Law toucha la fausse peau et le directeur eut un frisson). **Sans déc' j'ai trouvé que les sensations étaient identiques à mon autre bras.**

Tous applaudirent et voulurent toucher et regarder. Shanks se laissa faire.

Eustass (prenant Law par les épaules) : **Tu vois un médecin a toujours besoin d'un mécanicien on ne peut pas avancer l'un sans l'autre. Tu as les idées, je les réalise.**

Lyla : **Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Je suis si fière de vous mes enfants.** (Murmurant). **Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.**

Shanks : **Je peux la garder ?**

Eustass : **Non ! Law doit faire encore des rectifications.**

Celui-ci hocha la tête tout en lui retirant. Puis midi sonna et ils partirent fêter leur petit miracle. Tout le monde continuait de féliciter Kidd et Killer mais aussi l'idée de génie de Law. Kidd était fier que leur projet ait autant plu. Avec, ils allaient pouvoir aider bien des gens car après ils pourraient refaire des jambes aussi ou d'autres organes. Ainsi le rouge pourrait aider Law dans son dessein de devenir chirurgien.

Shanks (restant un instant dans la salle de classe dit à Lyla) : **Je sais que... Je suis désolé, on aurait dû vous protéger. Je sais aussi que Kidd partira avec vous et Law dès qu'il le pourra. Mais ils sont si prodigieux que... J'ai peur pour eux. Réellement.**

Lyla : **Alors invitez-moi à rester. Donnez-moi un toit et un travail et Kidd restera si je reste.** (Le roux la regarda ne comprenant pas). **Je suis une mère et je veux le mieux pour mon... non, pour mes fils et je suis d'accord avec vous, l'extérieur est dangereux pour eux. Mais Kidd me suivra et se ralliera à mes décisions. Je suis sa mère et je sais que rester ici est le mieux pour lui ainsi que pour Law, surtout Law. Il fera ce qu'il faut pour lui ou pour moi. Alors faites une exception et invitez-moi.**

Mihawk (qui passait par là) : **Elle a raison, ce sera le mieux.**

Shanks (souriant) : **Et donc tu vivras plus souvent ici aussi ?** (Puis les regardants tour à tour). **Que va dire Kidd quand il apprendra pour vous deux ? Mais ça me va. Lyla, bienvenue chez vous, je vous ferais apprêter une chambre. Je vous laisse en tête à tête. Tu l'aideras à s'installer !**

Les deux rougirent et le directeur partit en rigolant. Après le repas et avoir bien fêté cet évènement, tous se retrouvèrent dans le foyer où ils passèrent le reste de la journée tranquillement.

Lyla (venue leur tenir compagnie) : **Je vais rester ici avec vous pour plus de commodité.**

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec joie et ils décidèrent de fêter cela. Sanji alla en cuisine pour préparer l'énorme repas pendant que les autres organisaient la salle et la soirée. Zoro et Ace arrivèrent avec diverses bouteilles d'alcools. Sabo soupira et fit la morale à son frère pendant que les autres souriaient. Ils avaient apporté des bouteilles de vodka, de rhum ainsi que des bières et d'autres alcools forts et doux. Puis ils allèrent tous se préparer dans leurs chambres. Law enfila une chemise avec un jean, Kidd à coté s'habillait aussi. Le brun entra dans la salle de bain s'observant dans la glace, il ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux. Ce soir il ne mettrait pas son bonnet. Il se mit un peu de parfum et il était prêt. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain le rouge eut du mal à ne pas se jeter sur son brun tellement il était beau et sentait bon. Ensuite Trafalgar attendit que Kidd finisse et allèrent chercher les filles. Puis tous descendirent dans la salle qui avait été transformée pour l'occasion. Tout le monde avait fait un effort au niveau des fringues. La salle était répartie en petits groupes par-ci, par-là qui changeaient au grès des discussions. Law se rendit vers l'un des groupes, Robin lui tendit un verre qu'il accepta. La soirée battait son plein, il y avait de la nourriture à profusion. La musique emplissait toute la salle, certains commençaient à être un peu éméchés. De son côté Eustass avait dansé avec sa mère puis il vit Mihawk danser avec elle. Leurs sourires ne le trompa pas. Alors un peu plus tard il alla voir le brun quand il vit le sien avec Robin.

Eustass : **Mihawk sensei, son futur ancien mari était un pourrave. Mais je vous apprécie, alors je ne dirai rien. Mais si vous lui faites du mal je vous tue comme je vais le faire avec l'actuel. Et je vous conseille de ne pas vous mettre entre lui et moi.**

Mihawk : **Je ne ferai pas de mal à ta mère, je l'aime. Pour lui par contre, je ne me mettrai pas entre vous et je serai là si besoin.**

Kidd et Mihawk se comprenaient bien et ça lui allait. Alors il repartit voir les concours. Effectivement, au buffet, Ace, Garp et Luffy faisaient un concours de nourriture, Zoro et Baggy eux allaient bientôt s'effondrer à cause de tout l'alcool ingurgité. Une petite assemblée s'était formée autour des concours, acclamant les participants et pariant sur eux. Il commençait à faire vraiment chaud, Law déboutonna un ou deux boutons de sa chemise, révélant un peu de son torse tatoué. Mais rien n'y faisait, le brun sortit et alla sur le balcon, la nuit était étoilée et il faisait bon dehors. Il sortit son paquet de clope et s'en alluma une, puis il s'accouda sur la balustrade du balcon tout en la fumant. Trafalgar écoutait les sons, les voix qui venait de la pièce, il souriait. C'était vraiment une bonne idée cette soirée, ils pouvaient oublier leurs problèmes pendant une soirée au moins. Kidd s'aperçu que son brun était sur la balustrade alors il alla le rejoindre et se plaça à ses côtés.

Eustass : **Salut mon ange ça va ? Quoi ? C'est quoi ces rougeurs ? Je croyais que tu aimais ce petit surnom. Bon passons, je voulais te mettre un peu de couleur. Et puis enlève moi cette mort de tes lèvres et remplace-la par ça.** (Embrassant Law après s'être assuré de n'être pas vu, mais il se fit repousser doucement). **T'inquiète pas, ils sont tous saouls ou occupé avec leurs propres couples.** (Le resserrant plus contre lui). **Et puis c'est ta faute ! Tu as vu comme tu es sexy. En plus tu ouvres ta chemise. Ta coiffure débraillée, ton torse tatoué. Tes fringues, putain si je me retenais pas je te ferais crier ici et maintenant. Et puis c'est quoi ce parfum ? Un aphrodisiaque ?**

Lyla : **Law tu m'offres cette danse s'il te plait ? Et toi calme toi ! On dirait un chien en chaleur.**  
Eustass **: Hey j'ai peut-être un peu bu mais pas assez pour ne pas reconnaître que mon homme est... le premier qui l'approche trop je le massacre ok. C'est mon homme.**

Lyla : **J'ai compris et je suis ta mère, alors descend d'un cran et je m'occupe de lui ok.**

Puis ils partirent laissant Kidd sur le balcon prendre l'air et se calmer. Il se plongea dans ses pensées « _sa mère avait raison fallait qu'il se clame ou il allait craquer. Cela faisait deux ou trois jours qu'ils n'avaient rien fait et avec toutes les fois où il avait touché son brun il était au bord de l'implosion. Putain il fallait qu'il se soulage, mais son problème était qu'il ne désirait le faire qu'avec Law. Mais pas comme ça, car bordel il l'aimait._ » Sortant de ses pensées il alla les retrouver.

Eustass : **Pardon j'ai été con, je ne recommencerais plus. On a un deal et il est toujours d'actualité. Mais là on devrait aller dormir demain on a cours et tout le monde est torché.** (Plus fort) **Mihawk je te laisse raccompagner ma mère.** (Plus bas à Law). **Ils sont ensemble.** (Et à sa mère). **Celui-là il est bien alors profites-en. J'ai bien compris pourquoi on reste et je le fais pour vous deux.**

Lyla (tapotant la tête de son fils) : **Bon garçon, mon ange. Merci.**

Kidd repartit avec Law après qu'ils aient dit au revoir à tout le monde. Law entra dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Kidd ferma la porte et enleva ses chaussures. Il s'assit sur le lit et défit sa chemise. Ensuite le rouge s'installa à côté de Law et l'embrassa, celui-ci lui répondit doucement et alla se blottir dans ses bras. La soirée avait été agréable, alors apaisé et heureux Kidd remonta la couette sur eux et ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un l'autre.


	31. Chapter 30

**Bonsoir,**

 **Désolé de ne pas avoir publié dimanche. Pour m'excuser je vous en offre deux car celui-là est petit. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 :**

Law se réveilla le lendemain matin, il sortit du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, Kidd dormait toujours. Le brun prit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau et revint voir son rouge. Il leva le verre vers sa tête et laissa couler un mince filet d'eau. Kidd se réveilla en sursaut et Law sourit.

Law : **On se lève ou on va être en retard.**

Kidd grogna mais se leva et alla se préparer, Law fit son sac en attendant et sortit avec lui après. Ils rejoignirent les autres qui sortaient de table. Ils avaient pris trop de temps pour se préparer. Ils eurent droit aux commentaires de Killer et Sanji durant tout le trajet pour aller dans les salles de classe. Le brun s'assit à son bureau et sortit une feuille et un stylo. Ensuite il attendit que le prof arrive, quelle matière ils avaient déjà ? Kidd en profitait pour regarder Law, il repensa au soir d'avant. « _Il s'était calmé et à part quelques baisers ils s'étaient vite endormis. Par contre le réveil avait été dur. Se faire réveiller par un verre d'eau puis emmerdé par deux blonds et leurs putains de sous-entendus, merci »_. Enfin il vit son brun soupirer.

Eustass : **T'inquiète ça va te plaire on a histoire/géographie. Regarde Robin elle trépigne déjà d'impatience.** (Sentant son portable vibrer, il lut le message). **Si tu veux que ta mère et Law aillent bien suit mes instructions Dof'.**

Eustass (sms) : **Quelles sont-elles ?**

Doflamingo (sms) : **Sort et décroche.**

Kidd suivit les instructions et quand le téléphone vibra à nouveau il décrocha.

Doflamingo : **Tu es un bon garçon, je comprends ta mère.**

Eustass : **Que veux-tu ?**

Doflamingo : **Tu es rapide, j'aime ça.**

Eustass : **Je t'écoute. Mais tu ne traites qu'avec moi, tu n'appelles pas Law.**

Doflamingo : **T'inquiète je l'aurais fait avant et puis tu vas me l'amener.**

Eustass : **Va chier.**

Doflamingo : **Reste poli mon grand. Lyla ne t'a pas éduqué comme ça.**

Eustass : **Ne parle pas d'elle ! Après ce que tu as fait. A part Law que veux-tu ?**

Doflamingo : **Toi et ton pouvoir. Ton beau-père est un con, tu aurais dû le tuer quand tu as contrôlé son sang. Et ne me prends pas pour un imbécile je suis plus intelligent que Law. Travaille pour moi, je te donne vingt-quatre heures pour me répondre. Si c'est oui ta mère ne risquera rien et je verrais ce que je décide pour Law.**

Le rouge allait lui répondre d'aller se faire foutre mais il lui raccrocha au nez. Alors il revint dans la classe et le cours commença. Il les voyait tous le regarder mais il ne pouvait se confier à eux alors il prit le parti d'en parler à quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait s'entendre. Il devrait donc attendre le lendemain en cours de sport jusqu'à là il arriverait bien à tous les éviter, ou leur cacher son problème.


	32. Chapter 31

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici comme promis le second chapitre. L'intrigue continue j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours. Kidd fait enfin confiance à Mihawk. Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 :**

Le lendemain était vite arrivé. Le jour d'avant il avait était difficile de gérer leur curiosité, mais il y était arrivé. Alors aujourd'hui pendant le cours de sport il fit semblant de se fouler la cheville pour parler à Mihawk.

Eustass : **Faut que je te parle en privé.**

Mihawk : **Ok à dix-huit heures ce soir.**

Bonney (un peu plus loin sur le terrain) : **Killer il a quoi Kidd ? Il me saoule depuis hier il est soucieux et il ne s'est même pas confié à Law.**

Killer : **J'en sais rien non plus.**

Robin : **Ouais et Law dit rien mais on voit bien qu'il flippe. Va parler à Kidd.**

Eustass (voyant Killer se diriger vers lui) : **Plus tard ! Vous saurez tout quand j'aurais vu ça avec Mihawk. Promis. Rassure-les comme tu peux.**

Le blond fit « oui » de la tête et ils repartirent tous faire leur foot. Pendant ce temps Law ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. « _Il était en rogne, Kidd lui avait gueulé dessus pour qu'il ne lui cache plus rien, mais lui ne se gênait pas pour le faire. Alors il prit son mal en patience et attendrait le soir »_. La journée passa lentement et dans une humeur pourrie. Les cours s'enchainaient mais Law était toujours énervé. Le cours de Français arriva et Yoko les accueillit avec son éternel sourire. Durant celui-ci le brun se détendit, parlant avec la prof du cours, des idées. Il finit l'heure complètement détendu, mais il en voulait encore un peu à Kidd. Quand la sonnerie retentit ils sortirent tous, Law le dernier.

Yoko (interpellant Law et lui tendant un livre) : **Tiens lis le ! Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer. Moi-même j'adore cet auteur.**

Law (sortant le livre à la main) : **Merci.**

A la fin de la journée, quant dix-huit heures sonna, Kidd retrouva Mihawk.

Eustass : **Doflamingo m'a appelé il me veut dans son équipe. Il connait une chose sur moi dont j'avais parlé qu'avec Law. Non je t'arrête il ne lui a rien dit. En fait, j'ai découvert ce don il y a un an en me battant avec mon beau père et aussi avec le gars qui a agressé Law au bar il y a quelque mois. Mais je n'ai pris conscience de son application que très récemment. Mon beau-père a dû raconter l'histoire à Mingo et celui-ci a fait ses propres conclusions. Il est très intelligent, même moi j'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que j'avais fait et comment. Avec ça je serais un bon assassin.** (Le rouge raconta tout au brun, il désirait lui faire confiance. De plus Mihawk allait être surement son futur beau-père. Le carmin le sentait bien et il avait du nez pour cela. Il lui proposa un plan ou peu de personne devrait être au courant). **Je vais dire oui et servir d'espion.**

Mihawk : **C'est dangereux.**

Eustass : **Je sais mais vous allez pouvoir en profiter. Mes recherches là-bas vous permettront de faire un plan pour les détruire. Pour cela je vais peut-être devoir quitter l'école, alors Shanks doit être au courant. Trouvez une histoire crédible à mon départ pour les autres. Ma mère ne doit rien savoir.**

Mihawk : **Je ne…**

Eustass (levant un bras) : **Je ne te demande pas de lui mentir. Dis-lui juste que je fais ce qui doit être fait pour ma famille. Je prends mes responsabilités. Elle comprendra et ne t'en voudras pas, mais pas de détails.**

Mihawk : **Ok.**

Eustass : **Je vais le dire à Killer et Robin pour qu'ils surveillent Law pour moi. Puis à Law je ne peux pas ne pas lui dire. Il ne sera pas content mais il fera ce que je lui dis.**

Mihawk : **Tu es sûr ?**

Eustass : **Certain.**

Après les derniers détails il alla voir Killer et Robin qui n'étaient pas d'accord mais comprenaient bien. Ensuite il revint dans sa chambre, Law était assis sur le lit lisant un livre. Sûrement celui que Yoko lui avait prêté, cela le saoula. Il lui arracha des mains et le poussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui sans trop l'écraser.

Eustass : **Tu me saoule, je ne l'aime pas et toi tu es toujours avec elle. On ne sait rien d'elle, ici tu ne peux faire confiance qu'à ma mère ou Mihawk. S'il y a un problème va les voir et c'est tout, ils sont notre famille. Sinon Killer et Robin vont s'occuper de toi.** (Se relevant pour le surplomber et attrapant son visage afin d'avoir son attention). **Il est dix-neuf heures trente, je prends de mon temps. Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement et accepter tout ce que je vais dire. Je sais ce que tu vas en penser. Robin, Killer et Mihawk m'ont déjà tout dit. Je t'aime Traflagar D. Water Law.**

Law lui répondit « oui » de la tête. Pensant que lorsque son rouge disait son nom au complet c'est que c'était sérieux. Le brun le regarda et attendit qu'il commence à parler. Il avait déjà entretenu Robin, Killer et Mihawk de quelque chose et il sentait que cela n'allait pas lui plaire. Law se mit en position assise et attendit, il ne le brusqua pas et lui laissa le temps de trouver ses mots. Le brun serrait quand même les poings par présentiment. Alors le rouge respira profondément et lui raconta tout, du coup de fil de Mingo' à leur plan d'infiltration avec Mihawk. Ensuite le rouge ouvrit son portable et mit une main sur la bouche de son amant qui se mit à pleurer.

Eustass (entendant la voix de Doflamingo) : **Ok j'accepte mais vous foutez la paix à ma mère et Law.**

Mingo' : **Je te rappelle plus tard et pour Law j'y réfléchis.**

Eustass (après avoir raccroché) : **Law ne m'en veux pas, je le fais pour nous. Je t'aime. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.**

Law était sous le choc, la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de le frapper. Son esprit fonctionna à toute allure entrainant diverses pensées à propos de son rouge. « _Était-il devenu complément con ?! S'infiltrer chez Doflamingo pour trouver des informations. Kidd pensait vraiment que cela allait marcher ?! Le flamand était intelligent, il savait très bien que si Kidd acceptait docilement même s'il y avait des menaces contre sa famille, c'était uniquement pour servir d'espion._ _Il était vraiment devenu cinglé ou suicidaire, en tout cas il n'avait aucune idée dans quoi il s'embarquait._ _Kidd lui disait de toujours faire attention, mais lui allait directement dans le danger les yeux fermés. Law se dit que son pouvoir était puissant et très convoité par Doflamingo mais le siens également. La maitrise du sang n'est pas donnée à tout le monde, seuls ceux qui maitrisaient le sang directement sinon c'était seulement ceux qui maitrisaient le fer ainsi que l'eau._ »Law fronça les sourcils et avait la mâchoire crispée. S'il ouvrait la bouche se serait pour l'engueuler il le savait. Kidd, lui, le regardait avec sérieux.

Law : **C'est la plus grosse connerie que je n'ai jamais entendue ! Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ?! Tu vas juste te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Il va te torturer, te droguer comme il l'a fait avec ta mère ou moi !**

Law reprenait son souffle, il avait sans s'en rendre compte élevé de plus en plus la voix et il l'avait empoigné par le col. Il se leva rageusement et frappa contre le mur pour évacuer sa rage, il continuait de le marteler de plus en plus fort. Il préférait frapper le mur plutôt que de le frapper lui. Kidd était resté sur le lit à le regarder pendant qu'il parlait ou criait plutôt. Le brun ne le sentit, ni l'entendit bouger et marcher vers lui. Kidd l'avait écouté après avoir raccroché. Il mit fin à son temps. Il était vingt heures et il fallait aller manger. Law martelait le mur il allait alerter tout le monde alors il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras il se débattit de rage. Alors Kidd le laissa marteler son torse.

Eustass : **Mon ange calme toi. Maintenant c'est fait. Et puis tu es plus intelligent que lui j'en suis sûr, tu vas trouver un bon plan pour me faire sortir vite fait de là-bas et en même temps arrêter ce fou. J'ai confiance en toi.** (Amenant Law au lit, au diable le repas et les autres ce soir Kidd restait avec lui). **Pardonne-moi.** (Le resserrant). **S'il te plait je ne veux pas partir en sachant que tu me hais. Je sais, c'est stupide. Mais tu aurais fait pareil à ma place, tout comme je ferais comme toi en cet instant, si tu étais à ma place. Alors dis-moi que tu me pardonne. J'ai besoin d'entendre que tu m'aimes, que tu m'attendras et que tu viendras me chercher avec les autres.**

Après que Kidd ait parlé Law s'était accroché à lui et s'était endormi. Les deux n'avaient pas envie de se quitter, ils se prirent la main avant de dormir et serrèrent fort.


	33. Chapter 32

**Bonsoir,**

 **Ce soir un tout petit chapitre alors je vous en offre un second, car même pour moi c'est trop frustrant. Kidd arrive chez Doflamingo. Bonne lecture Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 :**

Le lendemain, Law se réveilla le premier et il observa son rouge. Il désirait graver son visage dans sa mémoire. Lorsque le carmin émergea du sommeil, le brun se blottit contre lui et resta ainsi. Kidd, lui fut surpris de l'heure en voyant son brun blottit contre lui. Il comprit qu'ils allaient sécher tous les cours. Law avait éteint le réveil afin de profiter de lui le plus possible. Cela allait au rouge, alors il l'enlaça et ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un long moment Eustass balada une main dans le dos de Traf' puis il le plaça à califourchon sur lui. Il agrippa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Eustass : **Merci. Je reviendrais vite promis. Je... Je dois toujours te faire mien pour la vie, non ?**

Kidd l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils continuèrent à se câliner une bonne partie de la journée quand son portable vibra. Un sms lui demanda de les rejoindre dans la demeure de la Doflamingo Familly. Il vit Law recommencer à pleurer alors il le câlina encore un peu et se prépara.

* * *

Chez la Doflamingo Familly, quelques heures plus tard.

Eustass : **Que veux-tu de moi ?**

Mingo : **Que tu travailles pour moi.**

Eustass : **Comment ?**

Mingo : **Comme assassin. Montre-moi ton pouvoir.**

Eustass : **Ok.**

Le rouge regarda autour de lui et il vit son beau-père au fond de la salle. Alors il le fixa et il projeta son pouvoir à travers son corps. Eustass se concentra sur le fer de son sang et le rassembla au niveau de ses artères ainsi il créa une boule de fer dure à l'intérieure empêchant le sang d'alimenter son cœur. Il mourut d'une crise cardiaque en quelques minutes et dans une atroce douleur.

Doflamingo : **Tu es génial. Je t'adopte ! Vous avez vu ça, il a tué son beau-père de sang froid en quelques minutes et sans sourciller.**

Les autres crièrent de joie et l'applaudirent. Ça y est, il était accepté.

* * *

Dans le lycée Kidd était partit et les autres étaient avec Law. Ils essayaient de lui remonter le moral mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pensait qu'a Kidd. « _Il devait être arrivé. Est ce qu'il avait été accepté ? Est ce qu'on lui avait fait du mal ? »._ Il regardait souvent son portable qui était posé à côté de lui sur la table. Il n'entendait rien de ce que les autres disaient. Il attendait son appel ou un message mais rien ne venait. Ensuite avec les autres, Law alla dehors, il faisait beau mais le stress ne partait pas. Il se leva, il fallait qu'il se défoule. Il dit à ses amis qu'il allait dans la salle d'entrainement, puis il partit. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Traf' était enfermé à l'intérieur de cette salle, frappant les mannequins et utilisant son pouvoir pour tout découper. Il était épuisé mais il continuait, ça l'empêchait de penser à Kidd. Il se laissa tomber au sol éreinté. Il ferma les yeux et respira bruyamment. Il était trempé de sueur, mais ça faisait du bien. Il avait évacué son stress et sa tension. Puis quand il retourna dans sa chambre il fut heureux de recevoir un sms. Effectivement le rouge avait attendu la nuit pour lui envoyer un message.

Sms Eustass : **Accepté. Tout va bien. Dis à Mihawk pas eu besoin d'aide pour régler notre problème commun. Law je t'aime.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Bonsoir,**

 **Comme promis voici la suite. Après il restera 3 chapitres et ce sera la fin. Bonne lecture et à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 :**

Les semaines passèrent et Kidd envoyait des photos et des mini comptes rendus. Le rouge assassinait aussi pour Mingo' mais toujours des crapules, pas d'innocents donc cela ne le dérangeait pas trop. Il donnait des nouvelles ponctuellement pour être sûr de ne pas être pris. Puis effaçait le tout, même les sms de son brun. Il avait hâte de le revoir.

Dans le lycée, Law savait que Kidd lui envoyait des messages de façon assez aléatoires pour ne pas être surpris. Il lui racontait les choses les plus importantes mais surtout le carmin lui disait combien il l'aimait. Lui aussi avait hâte de revoir son amant. Chaque jour quand il se réveillait il se demandait si son rouge allait bien. Le brun ne manquait jamais de faire son rapport à Mihawk, Shanks et Dragon. Dès que Kidd lui envoyait un message, il allait les voir tous les trois et leur faisait un rapport. En sortant du bureau du directeur il alla retrouver ses amis. Tout en marchant il se souvint de son premier rapport.

 _Après le rapport fait, il avait pris Mihawk à part et lui avait répété les mots du rouge qui lui était adressé. Il fut surpris de voir le professeur soulagé mais aussi une lueur dans ses yeux qu'il ne comprit pas de suite. Il appréhenda mieux la raison de ce revirement de sentiments quelques jours plus tard lors d'une discussion avec Lyla._

 _Lyla :_ _ **Law… Kidd n'est pas là mais il faut que je parle avec quelqu'un… Mon mari est mort d'une crise cardiaque.**_

 _Le brun n'avait rien dit. Il avait juste pris sa main lui disant qu'il comprenait son soulagement mais aussi sa peine. Elle avait quand même vécu de nombreuses années avec lui, même si c'était un enfoiré. Puis il ferma les yeux espérant que Kidd allait bien et se promettant de garder son secret tout comme Mihawk. Car Law était persuadé que « le problème commun réglé » c'était le mari de Lyla et la crise cardiaque ne pouvait être que le pouvoir de Kidd._

Law sortit de ses pensées quand il arriva près de ses amis. Moins ils en savaient mieux c'était pour tout le monde.

Tous : **Bonjour Law.**

Robin et Bonney (tendant des barres) : **On t'ordonne de les manger en entier.**

Le brun soupira et mangea les barres sans réel appétit. Les cours continuaient alors ils y allèrent tous ensemble. Law s'assit à sa place et essaya de l'écouter sans réel succès. Robin avait senti la tension monter dans le groupe. À part elle, Killer et Law, personne ne savait vraiment où était Kidd. Mais elle sentait bien que tout le monde s'inquiétait, alors pour les filles elle organisa une soirée pyjama dans sa chambre.

Nami : **Dis-nous tout Bonney avec Killer ça s'est passé comment ?**

Bonney : **Et bien vous vous souvenez du jeu acte ou vérité ou Killer a dit m'aimer.**

Toute : **Oui.**

Ensuite Bonney se replongea dans sa mémoire et leur raconta la suite.

 _Après la soirée la rose et le blond étaient rentrés dans leur chambre. Killer avait été prendre sa douche pendant que la rose prenait ses affaires. Ensuite la rose entra dans la salle de bain. Elle fut surprise à sa sortie de voir le blond dans le lit. Depuis le début il dormait dans son lit d'appoint. Elle monta sur le lit et le surplomba. Elle détailla son visage endormi et le toucha. Elle se souvint que quand il s'était rencontré il portait un masque pour cacher ses cicatrices. Mais elle, elle le trouvait magnifique. Il ouvrit les yeux surprit alors elle enserra son visage de ses deux mains._

 _Bonney :_ _ **Chut ! Tout va bien. Tu es magnifique pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais.  
**_ _Killer :_ _ **Facile à dire.**_

 _Bonney :_ _ **Effectivement. Killer je t'aime aussi.**_

 _Sur ces mots, la rose embrassa le blond. Il mit fin au baiser et la redressa la contemplant. Puis la repoussa doucement sur le lit et vint la surplomber._

 _Killer :_ _ **C'est vrai que c'est facile. Je t'aime Bonney. Tu es si jolie et tu sens bon les bonbons.**_

 _La rose rigola à cette remarque avant de se faire happer les lèvres par un blond demandeur de chaleur humaine. Puis ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre approfondissant le baiser. Elle commença à défaire sa chemise mais il l'arrêta._

 _Bonney :_ _ **Ça ira, je suis d'accord.**_

 _Killer :_ _ **Moi non, prenons notre temps.**_

 _Bonney :_ _ **Je comprends.**_

 _Killer :_ _ **Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois un coup d'un soir ! Je te respecte alors je ne veux pas sauter les étapes et ça n'a rien à voir avec ton pouvoir. Killer et Law m'ont raconté que tu penses que comme tu peux changer d'apparence on ne t'aimerait pas si tu étais toi-même c'est donc pour cela que tu recherches la perfection. Mais moi je n'ai besoin que de toi.**_

 _Bonney :_ _ **Prouve-le ! Touche mon vrai corps !**_

 _La rose prit sa forme normale qui au fond n'était pas si différente de d'habitude juste un peu plus de hanche et un peu moins de seins. Le blond la déshabilla et la regarda puis il fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur sa peau la faisant frissonner de plaisir._

 _Killer :_ _ **Tu es magnifique. Et ça me coûte de te le dire mais on ne fera rien ce soir et pourtant crois-moi ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.**_

 _Après le blond l'embrassa et la rose se rhabilla. Les deux s'installèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

Vivi : **Et maintenant vous en êtes où ?**

Bonney : **A peu près pareil depuis des mois. On a fait quelques préliminaires mais rien de plus. Il veut attendre, mais je sais que je lui plais. Et vous alors ?**

Nami : **Haha ! Secret.**

Bonney : **Hey ! Ce n'est pas juste.**

La soirée continua ainsi encore un moment dans la chambre de Robin.

Killer avait fait comme Robin alors tous les garçons étaient dans la chambre du blond. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, tout en buvant. Sanji avait rapporté de quoi. Killer leur avait raconté ce qui se passait avec Bonney. Law était content pour les deux. Il savait que Killer ne ferait jamais de mal à Bonney. Un peu saoul, Ace leur parla de son plan pour conquérir Robin. Ils lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, surtout Tatch qui était son petit ami attitré.

Law : **Et toi Sabo ? Ça va comment avec Koala ?**

Sabo : **Ça va, ça se passe bien.**

Killer (regardant Zoro et Sanji): **Et vous les garçons vous en êtes où ?**

Zoro : **No comment !**

Sanji lui aussi ne répondit pas mais les rougeurs sur ses joues ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose aux autres. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Law attendit un moment que Sanji soit loin de Zoro pour aller le voir.

Law : **Désolé pour la question de Killer.**

Sanji : **Ce n'est rien.**

Law : **Je…**

Sanji : **Je vais bien merci. C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent c'est toi l'homo du groupe et non moi ou Zoro. Mais on le vit bien. On est bien ensemble et physiquement aussi. Law… Zoro est plus doux qu'il n'y parait. Il ne m'a fait aucun mal, bien au contraire.**

Zoro : **De quoi vous parlez.**

Sanji (souriant au deux garçons) : **Je rassurais Law sur notre vie privée qui est privée** **et le restera.**

Zoro : **Il y a intérêt. Quant à toi et les autres cessez de croire que je suis un rustre ou un homme des cavernes. Je l'aime et je ne lui ferais pas de mal ok. Et puis il sait se défendre faut pas croire mais il sait se battre.**

Law approuva de la tête et s'excusa avant de repartir voir les autres garçons. Il vit Zoro et Sanji échanger un doux baiser. Ensuite tous passèrent la soirée à parler. Vers deux heures du matin, tout le monde alla se coucher. Law marchait dans les couloirs, il n'avait pas sommeil alors il décida de marcher un peu avant. Il vit un rai de lumière venant d'une chambre. Qui pouvait être réveillé vers deux heures du matin ? Il s'avança vers la porte et s'arrêta juste devant. Qui était le propriétaire de cette chambre ? Il hésita un instant mais il décida de toquer à la porte. Ce fut Yoko qui lui ouvrit, elle semblait un peu surprise.

Yoko : **Law ? Que fais-tu levé à cette heure-ci ?**

Law : **Désolé, je marchais un peu avant d'aller me coucher et j'ai vue de la lumière sous votre de porte alors... Euh... Je ne savais pas que c'était votre chambre. Désolé.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Bonsoir,**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre sur Law et Kidd. Kidd est encore chez Dofy… La semaine prochaine je mettrais les deux derniers chapitres en ligne pour conclure cette fiction. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Biz bonne lecture Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 :**

Cela faisait maintenant deux bons mois que Kidd était en infiltration et enfin il y avait une bonne nouvelle. Law était passé faire son dernier rapport.

Shanks : **Que faisons-nous alors ?**

Mihawk : **On attaque sur deux fronts, la villa va être en sous-effectif cela nous permettra de libérer les prisonniers et de détruire les renforts qu'il pourrait appeler. Pendant ce temps un autre groupe va les attaquer dans la villa de vacance j'ai pu voir que la sécurité était moins lourde là-bas.**

Dragon : **Quand ?**

Mihawk : **Samedi.**

Shanks : **On a trois jours pour tout préparer.**

Mihawk : **Je m'occupe des groupes et vous du matériel et de la logistique.** (Allant rendre visite à Aokiji). **Aokiji, on attaque samedi. Demain matin viens me voir, je dois créer les deux équipes je veux connaitre ton opinion. Pour l'instant n'en parle à personne.**

Aokiji : **Ok a demain.**

Le professeur de sport repartit dans sa chambre.

Lyla : **Tu rentres tard ?**

Mihawk : **Oui mais j'ai une bonne raison. Ne t'emballe pas mais si tout va bien avant lundi Kidd sera parmi nous.**

Lyla (folle de joie sauta au cou de son compagnon et pleura de bonheur tout en l'embrassant) : **oui, oui, je ne m'emballe pas. Law va être si heureux, il dépérit sans son rouge.**  
Mihawk : **Je le comprends bien, moi aussi je dépérirais sans la mienne.**

Lyla rigola faisant bouger sa magnifique chevelure rouge dont son fils avait hérité.

* * *

On était enfin samedi, Law était heureux, dans quelques heures il allait revoir Kidd. Rien que de penser à ça le rendait heureux. Lyla était venue le voir lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait serré en pleurant tellement elle était heureuse. Tous se préparaient, ils avaient décidé d'attaquer la Doflamingo Family et pour ça ils devaient avoir un plan préparé au millimètre. Une réunion allait avoir lieux dans la salle commune afin qu'ils soient tous au point. Les profs étaient devant eux, Law s'assit à côté des autres et écoutait le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point. Ils devaient être rapides ainsi qu'efficace. La moindre erreur et ce serrait l'échec assuré pour eux tous. Le brun regarda sa main et la serra, dans quelques heures il retrouverait Kidd, dans quelques heures il serrerait enfin le cœur de Doflamingo dans sa main.

Les quelques heures étaient passées et Law était penché sur Kidd et pleurait et lui demandait pardon.

Eustass (allongé dans une camionnette) : **Pas de problème mon ange. Tout ira bien. Et puis on a créé un miracle qui va bien m'aider dès qu'on sera au lycée.**

Kidd referma les yeux et repensa aux dernières heures :

 _Il était arrivé dans la maison secondaire du Flamant Rose. Chacun s'était installé dans les chambres. Après le repas chacun avait été dormir et c'est là qu'il avait lancé le début de l'attaque. Au début tout se déroulait normalement. Le carmin avait ouvert toutes les entrées et ses camarades se faufilaient doucement dans la maison. Il leur indiquait les lieux où trouver les membres de la famille. Chacun y allait en fonctions de leur aptitude de combat, connaissant leurs pouvoirs grâce à Kidd. Puis celui-ci entraîna Aokiji, Mihawk, Hina et Law. Même si pour celui-ci il aurait préféré le savoir à l'autre maison. Ils arrivèrent vite dans la chambre de Doflamingo et celui-ci ayant entendu le début des combats les attendait prêt au combat. Son pouvoir du fil était très difficile à combattre. Mais à cinq ils espéraient lui tenir tête. Ce qui arriva souvent mais le flamand trouvait toujours un moyen de reprendre le dessus. A un moment donné Kidd vit une ouverture sur Law, il courut afin de le protéger. Il poussa le brun loin des fils grâce à son pouvoir sur le sang faisant bouger son corps en entier. Mais en tendant le bras Mingo' en profita pour le lui couper et le réduit en petit cube. Le rouge hurla et Mingo' rigola. Aokiji et Hina en profitèrent pour enfermer le flamant et le battre. Law et Mihawk se jetèrent sur Kidd mais le bras était irrécupérable. Alors il lui fit un garrot et arrêta la douleur ainsi que l'hémorragie avec son pouvoir. Ensuite Law s'était tourné vers Doflamingo, de la haine dans les yeux, il marchait vers lui dans le but de lui prendre son cœur et de le serrer dans sa main jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive._

 _Aokiji (l'arrêtant) :_ _ **Reste au chevet de Kidd.**_

 _Law :_ _ **Ok.**_

Les combats finirent et Kidd était maintenant rapatrié jusqu'au lycée. Pendant que Mingo et sa Famille étaient tous acheminés vers le poste de police, avec tous les documents prouvant leurs méfaits ainsi que les innocents libérés prêts à témoigner contre lui. Arrivés au lycée Law et Kureha commencèrent à soigner les blessés, à commencer par Kidd. Killer, lui, alla chercher la prothèse qu'il avait perfectionné avec Law ces derniers mois afin de la greffer à Kidd. Law greffa le bras à Kidd. Des idées noires tournaient en rond dans son esprit. « _A cause de lui Kidd avait perdu son bras gauche. Il avait été négligeant et il avait laissé une ouverture pour Doflamingo. Kidd l'avait sauvé mais y avait perdu un bras »._ La greffe finie,le brun sortait avec Kureha de la salle d'opération. Ils s'essuyaient les mains. Tous se tournèrent vers eux, la vieille les rassura en disant que Kidd était sain et sauf, que le bras était greffé et que maintenant il fallait attendre qu'il se réveille. Après, elle alla voir les autres pour les soigner, Law quant à lui s'assit et serrait les mains. Il ressassait encore ce qui s'était passé. « _S'il était resté concentré durant le combat, Kidd n'aurait pas perdu son bras »_. Bonney s'assit à côté de lui et lui caressa le dos en lui disant des mots. La mère de Kidd arriva et après s'être assurée que tout le monde allait bien, elle prit le brun dans ses bras. Celui-ci la serrait pour elle comme pour lui. Maintenantcela faisait plusieurs heures que Law était au chevet de Kidd. Le rouge ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, alors le brun veillait sur lui. Law désirait être là quand il se réveillerait. Il entendit enfin des gémissements, puis il vit le corps de Kidd bouger un peu. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant puis il les garda ouverts, Law prit doucement sa main dans la sienne. Eustass tourna sa tête vers celle de son amant qui lui sourit un peu.

Law : **Salut, tu te sens comment ?**

Eustass : **Je vais bien. Tu as réussi. Je suis fier de toi. Law ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t'aime et tu es important pour moi. De plus on a fait du bon travail avec ce bras mécanique.**

Kidd lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Quand il le fit le carmin happa les lèvres du brun.


	36. Chapter 35

**Bonjour**

 **Pardon pour le retard voilà le premier chapitre de la fin. Le second arrive. Merci de nous avoir suivi j'espère que cela vous aura plus jusqu'à la fin Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 :**

Quelques jours plus tard le lycée apprit que Doflamingo et les siens seraient incarcérés à vie dans une prison spécialisée en détenteurs de fruits spéciaux. Ils apprirent aussi que Doflamingo avait fait recruter des adolescents dans le second lycée pour génies et utilisateurs de fruits spéciaux. Teach avait été l'un d'entre eux. Après de nombreuses heures d'interrogatoire il était sorti que Lyla, même sous l'effet de sérum de vérité, n'avait rien révélé à ses bourreaux mais que c'était Teach qui avait donné les renseignements pour laisser à Crocodile le soin d'infiltrer le Lycée. Tout comme ils avaient appris que Yoko était une espionne à la solde du flamand. Law en avait beaucoup pleuré de tristesse mais aussi de colère d'avoir été ainsi dupé. Les adultes, Robin, Bonney et Killer, eux, se promirent de toujours suivre l'instinct de Kidd. Au fond beaucoup le prenait pour un rustre ou un animal, mais par chance il avait pris de ceux-ci leur instinct de survie et de juger autrui. Enfin une dernière bonne nouvelle tomba, le rouge fut innocenté de tous ses crimes. Law était heureux, en plus de cela son amant guérissait vite et il fut sur pied en un rien de temps. Pour fêter cela Mihawk invita Kidd et sa mère au bord de la mer, ils étaient maintenant sa nouvelle famille. Le brun allait leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances.

Lyla et Eustass : **Tu viens avec nous et c'est non négociable.** (Lyla seule). **Car après tout tu es notre futur gendre à Mihawk et moi-même.**

Law avait rougi et avait souri de joie tout comme Kidd qui était bien d'accord avec sa mère. Puis le rouge c'était dirigé un large sourire aux lèvres vers Robin.

Eustass : **Robin c'est quel livre que Law veut me lire pour que je lui fasse l'amour ?**

La jeune brune sourit et lui murmura à l'oreille le titre et où le trouver dans leur chambre. Le carmin la remercia et partit en courant faire ses bagages. Il mit le livre dans ses valises sans que Law s'en aperçoive. Le brun à ses côtés préparait aussi ses valises. Ensuite ils allèrent en bas et ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde. Law serra fort Bonney dans ses bras. Il la confiait aux bons soins de Killer. Puis il fit la bise à tout le monde et serra la main des garçons. Enfin les quatre partirent au bord de la mer. Law souriait, il sentait que cela serait des vacances géniales. Dans la voiture ils étaient tous surexcités. Lyla chantonnait elle avait posé une main dans la nuque de Mihawk qui conduisait. Law lisait la tête penchée sur l'épaule du rouge. Celui-ci en profitait pour jouer avec les mèches rebelles de son ébène. Il lui avait retiré son bonnet de fourrure et jouait avec de son autre main. Le Carmin souriait car il entendait presque son brun ronronner de plaisir.

Lyla : **On part où exactement ?**

Mihawk : **Dans une maison secondaire de ma famille.**

Eustass : **T'es friqué en fait ?**

Lyla : **Eustass Kidd reste poli.**

Mihawk : **Non c'est bon. Oui je suis friqué en fait. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ?**

Eustass : **Non pas du tout. Cela va nous changer. Pas vrai Law ?**

Le jeune brun hocha la tête. Il se cacha derrière son livre pour qu'on ne voit pas son sourire, les mots de Lyla lui revenant en tête, " _tu es notre futur gendre_ ", cela était si bon d'être accepté comme membre d'une famille. Surtout celle-là.Arrivé à la maison Mihawk leur fit faire le tour du propriétaire. La maison était immense et avait une plage privée, elle possédait aussi des termes particuliers pour chaque chambre. Mihawk prit sa chambre avec Lyla. Et Kidd entraîna Law dans une chambre à l'opposé des adultes, avec une source d'eau chaude rien qu'à eux.


	37. Chapter 36

**Bonjour,**

 **Oui, oui nous aimons les happy end surtout moi. Et je ne pouvais pas finir l'histoire sans vous écrire leur première fois. Bonne lecture à bientôt sur de nouvelle fic. Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 :**

Les jours passèrent entre baignades à la mer et promenades dans le village ou en campagne. Ils firent aussi du vélo et de la planche à voile. Puis un après-midi Kidd osa parler à Mihawk.

Eustass : **Un beau-fils avec un don spécial et son petit ami identique cela ne te gêne pas ?**  
Mihawk : **Pour les dons, je ne travaillerais pas dans ce lycée si cela était un problème.**  
Eustass : **C'est vrai ! Mais les autres ne sont pas ta famille.**

Mihawk : **Et si on parlait de ton véritable problème ? Le fait que tu sois avec un homme ne me dérange pas et tu as prouvé l'aimer assez pour que ni ta mère, ni moi ne pensions que c'est une passade. Tu le vis bien ?**

Eustass : **Oui. Je ne pensais pas aimer un homme, mais Law c'est différent.**

Mihawk : **Donc c'est quoi la véritable question ?**

Eustass : **Ha, ha ! Je savais qu'on se comprendrait. Ce soir tu veux bien amener ma mère faire un resto/ciné et rentrer tard, très tard.**

Mihawk : **Je vois c'est le grand soir. Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu veux. Très bien je te laisse la nuit, je voulais amener ta mère quelque part, ce sera l'occasion de le faire.**

Kidd repartit heureux. Le soir arriva vite. Ils mangèrent en tête à tête.

Eustass : **Law mon ange viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose.**

Il l'entraîna dans leur chambre et lui proposa d'aller se baigner dans la source d'eau chaude. Les deux se déshabillèrent entièrement et entrèrent dans l'eau chaude. Là le carmin en profita pour toucher son homme. Law se trémoussait de plaisir sous les caresses expertes de son bien-aimé. Kidd, après l'avoir bien excité, le prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans la chambre. Il le posa délicatement dans le lit et alla chercher un objet dans sa valise puis revint avec. Il surplomba le brun et lui confia l'objet. Law regarda celui-ci surprit mais rougit sachant ce que Kidd allait dire.

Eustass : **Il me reste environ sept heures trente je les prends maintenant. Tu es à moi pour la nuit, tu connais les règles. Mon ange tu vas être mien et après plus de machine arrière, je te garde pour la vie.**

Law lui sourit et ouvrit le livre. Cherchant la page tant attendue. En faisant cela il acceptait de se donner à lui pour la vie. Kidd lui prit des mains le livre et lit vite le texte, puis lui rendit un sourire aux lèvres. Le brun commença à lire et Kidd suivit ses mots. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche puis dans le cou descendant sur ses clavicules. S'attaquant après à son torse, le couvrant de baisers papillons, le caressant du bout des doigts. Le rouge jouait avec ses boutons de chair. Law lisait mais on entendait déjà le plaisir dans sa voix et des gémissements venaient alterner sa lecture.

Eustass : **Ne te retiens pas, on est seul. Je suis le seul à t'entendre et tu sais combien j'aime ça.**

Un gémissement plus fort du brun fit grossir l'érection déjà naissante du rouge. La nuit allait être magnifique. Il allait devoir tenir pour ne pas aller trop vite. Le carmin descendit ensuite sur le bassin et les jambes de son homme. Après un long moment à mettre l'ébène en transe il le prit en bouche le faisant crier de plaisir. Le bassin de Law bougeait voulant être encore plus gobé par la bouche de son rouge. Jamais il n'avait pris autant de plaisir, même avec Kidd. Les deux hommes étaient en transe, leurs deux mois de séparation les avaient rendus impatients et affamés l'un de l'autre. Mais Kidd désirait faire durer le jeu. Il agrippa le fessier de son homme et le maintint fermement puis il l'avala jusqu'à la garde. Lentement puis plus rapidement et encore lentement juste avant la jouissance, il se retira. Les mots de Law étaient érotiques avec son nom au travers et ses petits cris de plaisir. Kidd remonta sur lui et l'aida à se retourner. Là il fit de même avec son dos, ses fesses et ses cuisses, glissant à l'intérieur de celles-ci puis il le lécha, remontant à son intimité. Law se plaça mieux et Kidd introduisit un doigt en lui. Puis il le masturba et vint mordiller son cou et ses lobes d'oreille.

Eustass : **Tu es si sexy. Je t'aime.**

Law essaya de dire quelque chose mais ne put, car une bouche l'en empêcha il cria de plaisir dans leur baiser quand un second doigt vint en lui. Ensuite Kidd se redressa et donna une tape sur la fesse de Law, celui-ci réagit encore plus, comme attendu. Le rouge passa sous le brun et remonta jusqu'à son visage. Kidd sourit ce texte ressemblait à ce qu'il lui avait fait la dernière fois. Comme quoi ils avaient les mêmes désirs. Il attrapa le livre et le jeta.

Eustass : **Je me souviens de la suite, elle est bonne mais j'ai mieux. Tu es d'accord ?**

Law l'embrassa avec fougue. Kidd attrapa ses fesses faisant claquer ses mains dessus. Law cria. Le rouge mit leur érection en contact et les masturba ainsi, bassin contre bassin, dévorant son homme de baisers sur la bouche et dans le cou, mordillant ses épaules. Le brun n'en pouvait plus il se releva un peu et s'empala lui-même sur le sexe dur de son carmin. Les deux hurlèrent de bonheur. Kidd attendit quelque temps puis bougea mais cela ne lui allait pas. Law s'était allongé sur lui et cachait son visage dans son cou. Alors il se retira, mit le brun sur le dos et plaça les jambes de l'ébène sur ses épaules. Le surplombant il bloqua les poignets de Law au-dessus de sa tête d'une main ferme et se réinséra en lui.

Eustass : **Regarde-moi ! Je veux te voir quand tu jouiras.**

Il donna les premiers coups de butoir dans son homme et de sa main libre il le masturba. Faisant ainsi hurler Law de plaisir. Puis le sentant à quelques secondes de la jouissance il libéra ses mains. Law agrippa le coussin au-dessus de sa tête. Le carmin le souleva un peu et en se baissant il avala sa verge. Kidd sentit le corps de son homme se tendre. Le rouge s'appliqua à le faire jouir et avala sa semence. Law hurla et se libéra mais ensuite Kidd remit des coups de buttoirs l'amenant encore plus près de l'euphorie. Il hurlait de bonheur encore et encore. Kidd se déversa en lui dans un cri rauque. Puis il s'affala au-dessus de lui.

Eustass : **Je t'aime. Je... Pardon.**

Kidd embrassa son homme et repartit à l'assaut du corps de son amant. Il avait sept heure trente devant lui et comptait bien les mettre à profit. Il lui refit l'amour encore et encore trouvant toutes les façons possibles de l'amener aux portes du paradis, le maintenant éveillé et actif ou passif dans leurs étreintes. Mais toujours consentant et prenant de plus en plus de plaisir dans leur acte. Le rouge le marqua partout, le faisant siens. Quand ce fut fini Law en profita pour se blottir contre son amant. Le brun avait trouvé que cette nuit avait été formidable, magique. Ils l'avaient fait et il n'avait jamais pensé autant aimer faire l'amour. Kidd avait été doux et passionné mais aussi entreprenant. La sensation de le sentir en lui était indescriptible, il se sentait complet. Il avait hâte de recommencer. Enfin ils s'endormirent vers les premières lueurs du matin sûrement pour toute la journée.


End file.
